Just a Bunch of He Said She Said rewrite
by alohomora.addy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is in love with Rose Weasley. Rose is in love with Scor. Neither are aware of their feelings for each other. Follow them during their fifth year while they find themselves...and maybe even love along the way.**COMPLETED***
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_: I do not own the Next Generation characters in this chapter or this story. Nor do I own the magnificent world JKR has created. I only own the characters I have created personally. With that said, happy reading!  
**

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

_Scorpius_

I'm not going to lie to you—in the beginning, I never thought of Rose Weasley as anything more than just a friend. I mean, she was Al's cousin. That made her off limits, right? So I couldn't understand why it was impossible for me to get her out of my head.

I guess it all started in 3rd year, in Divination. Trelawny had us reading each other's tea leaves—a boring assignment, if there ever was one. I was paired with Rose, as usual, for she was my only friends in the class.

I wrapped my hands around her cup and peered inside. What I saw shocked me, made my breath catch in my throat. There, at the bottom of her cup, were gritty tea leaves that seemed to spell out my name.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Rose leaned forward, trying to see around my hands. Her fiery, red curls—at least a shade or two darker than that of the rest of her immense family—swept forward with the motion. "Am I destined to die a horrible, painful death?" Her lips slowly spread into a smile at the thought, as if to say, "yeah, right!"

I shook my head to clear it, turning back to my book. Rose's leaves looked nothing like the black and white illustrations on the page, and I couldn't find any shape other than an "S" and an "M". I had absolutely no idea what to make of it. Did she like me? Were we destined to be together? Did I even like her that way? All those questions and more raced through my mind.

"Hello? Earth to Scor! Are you in there?" She rapped my head twice. "Is my future really that bad? Wait! Don't tell me! Am I going to end up a stay-at-home mom, or something?" A shudder passed through her, as if the thought terrified her, as if she knew she was meant for more.

I cleared my throat. "Um—" Of course my voice cracked, because nothing else more embarrassing could have happened when I was talking to this girl who I now maybe had feelings for. "I can't really tell, Rosie." –Rosie? Where in bloody hell did that come from?—"There's all this gunk at the bottom."

I guess I figured playing dumb was the best way to get out of telling her what I really saw. I wasn't sure how she would react if I had. Hell, I wasn't even sure I'D react.

"Oh , you are so THICK!" she huffed, clearly perturbed. "That 'gunk' on the bottom is what you're supposed to be reading! Honestly, Scorpius! How did you ever get into Ravenclaw?"

"If you're so smart, why don't you read MY leaves?" I snapped. I was hurt by her words. How did I get into Ravenclaw? Because, obviously, the Sorting Hat saw my potential. Because I inherited my mother's brains, not my father's. Or maybe it was because I asked not be placed into Gryffindor—I didn't think I could live up to the legend—, or Slytherin—I was nothing like the other Slytherins I had read about.

Rose mashed her lips into a thin line and studied my cup. Her big brown eyes opened wide in wonder, but clouded over just as quickly.

"You're going to win the Quidditch Cup for us this year," she simply said, placing my cup back on the table with a clunk.

"Is that really all you saw?" I was curious—did she see herself in my cup, like I saw myself in hers?

"Do you think I'm lying?" Her tone was like a slap to my face; it actually stung. I watched in silence as she all but threw her things into her bag, clearly agitated.

Before I got the chance to ask her, or to even attempt to repair our possibly broken friendship, Professor Trelawny dismissed us. Rose flew out the door, probably trying to get away from me as fast as possible. Could I really blame her?

I shook the thought from my head; effectively bringing me back from the past—daydreaming of Rose was pretty much an everyday occurrence from me. I was sitting in the common room, at one of the study desks situated in the far left corner. My back was to the wall, my front facing the entire room. On the table in front of me was the Charms homework I was definitely NOT paying attention to, thanks to Rose.

My eyes followed her graceful, slender form as she fluttered about, her hair trailing behind her—what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through those gorgeous mahogany locks. She was visiting her many, many friends, giving each of them only a little bit of her time. Some would say she had too many friends; everybody loved her—I mean, who wouldn't? But she did her best to get to them all. She hadn't been my way in about an hour or so.

"You've got it bad, mate."

The voice came from my right. I turned my gaze from the lovely red-haired goddess of my dreams—slowly, reluctantly, I might add—, to her gangly, black-haired cousin, Albus Potter. I met Al on that very first train ride to Hogwarts. We became best friends pretty much that very day. So of course Al knew about my feelings for his cousin. Actually, I think nearly everyone in their family knew—except Rose, herself. But I still brushed his comment off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, moving my attention to the homework I had been trying—and failing miserably—to finish. When Rose was in the room, it was as if nothing else mattered. It was probably by sheer luck that I managed passing grades in class.

"Rose," Al said, with a knowing grin. He nodded in her direction, bringing my attention back to her once more. "You like her."

I felt my face growing hot. My fingers clenched into fists. "No, I don't!" I answered too quickly, and hoped that Al hadn't noticed. "She's a friend. We're just friends. Nothing more. And there never will be anything more. Because I DON'T LIKE ROSE WEASLEY!"

I was met with silence—well, with the occasional croaking of a frog or purring of a cat. Every single pair of eyes in the common room was on Al and me, jaws nearing the floor. I cursed the heat I felt spreading across my cheeks. Mouths were gaping, as if I were standing there nude, waving at people…with no hands.

"Murder me, Al," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_: I do not own the Next Generation characters in this chapter or this story. Nor do I own the magnificent world JKR has created. I only own the characters I have created personally. With that said, happy reading!**

Chapter 2: How Many Ways Can It Hurt?

_Rose_

"I DON'T LIKE ROSE WEASLEY!"

The words froze me in my place—mid-laugh, stealing glances across the room. I can't believe it! Scorpius doesn't like me?

What?

Do you hear that? It's the sound of my heart shattering.

Why?

Because the boy I've liked for practically forever basically just screamed his feelings for me to the whole common room—might as well have been the whole school, with how fast word spread around here. And while I've been waiting for this day ever since I saw him in Diagon Alley with his father before our first year, it wasn't quite going how I imagined it.

"Rose?" My best friend, Samantha Sauldaine's whisper was lost to my inner monologue.

How could I have been so stupid? Why did I have to like him so much? Why did I have to hope that one day he night actually stop being so darn shy and ask me out on a real date? More importantly, why did I have to believe we were meant for each other, after seeing myself in his future?

I wanted to hate him—to hate Scorpius Malfoy with all of my heart and never let him hurt me again. But I just couldn't bring myself to it. It was almost impossible for me to hate anyone—especially that blonde, pale-skinned god! Maybe I should have been placed in Hufflepuff, instead of Ravenclaw?

"Come on, Rose." Sammie held out her hand. "Let's get out of here."

I looked up, grateful to have her on my side, even though I knew she liked Scorpius too. In fact, I now saw her looking at him, almost as if he were free property, ready for her taking. I tried not to dwell on that thought.

Rising to my feet—slowly, because my legs felt like jelly—, I took a shaky breath. I was barely under control of my feelings, and I knew that wouldn't last long. So I knew I had to get out of there, and fast.

"Okay." My trembling voice—barely there, but everyone heard it, no less—was enough to bring all eyes to me, including Scor's, who's seemed to shine with regret… Wait, what was that about? I knew they were expecting me to say something to him—or burst into tears. Well, I wasn't about to humiliate myself in that way for a boy who didn't even like me.

Breathing deeply, I mustered up as much inner strength as I could find. It wasn't much, but it was enough to say what I had to say.

"Scorpius Malfoy," I called, my voice shaky at first, but stabilizing as I went. "I could never love a boy like you. You're so pathetic, it's not even funny. I want you to know that I was only your friend out of MERCY! I FELT SORRY FOR YOU! Well, no more. Have fun with your sad little life."

With a flip of my curls, I turned on my heel and stormed out. I didn't move fast enough to catch the look of pure hurt on Score's face, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I heard the whispers and snickering even before I reached the bottom of the ladder leading from the Ravenclaw dorm. Just my luck! I managed to embarrass myself anyways.

"Stupid, bloody boy thinks he can call me out in front of all my friends?" I murmured to no one by myself. The corridor was completely empty, and for that, I was glad. The tears had finally begun to roll down my freckled cheeks.

It was past curfew, but I didn't know where else to go, so I wandered around aimlessly. It was a wonder that I didn't run into any teachers! The last thing I needed would have been to lose house points for Ravenclaw, and make myself even more depressed.

I descended and ascended stairs, walked through seemingly endless corridors. I think I may have even ended up in the Dungeons, without knowing it. Anyways, I finally came to a stop—my legs aching—, in front of the bowl of fruit portrait that stood for the entrance to the kitchen. Of course, being a Ravenclaw, I knew how to open it—you just simply tickle the pear and it swings right open for you—but something was telling me not to go in. I don't know if it was a gut reaction, or if somehow, I knew there was a teacher on the other side?

Either way, I could smell something delicious opposite the wall, so I threw caution to the wind and opened the doorway. The room looked empty—at least from what I could see. The smell—sickly sweet, something having to do with chocolate, I could tell—hit me full blast now. It drew me forward, calling out to me.

I turned the corner, the smell getting stronger as I walked, until I came to a pan of freshly baked brownies. My mouth watered at the sight. I looked around for the baker, but seeing none—I just assumed it was one of the house elves—, I took the one nearest me and bit into it. It was the best thing I had tasted in my life!

"Don't eat them too quickly," a voice behind me said. "They'll give you one hell of a trip."

I turned quickly, spinning around so fast that I nearly lost my balance. Curious, I was normally very balanced.

"Whoa, steady there," the owner of the voice murmured, reaching out to help me.

"W-who are you?" I mumbled, giggling at the sound of my voice. Wait, when did I start stuttering? And giggling? This wasn't me! What in the world was in these brownies?

"Surely, you know who I am. I know who you are." He smirked, showing two very adorable dimples.

I studied his features—short black hair, pale-skin, thick accent—but I still couldn't place him. That must have meant he wasn't in my year. He did look a bit older.

"Sorry, I don't know you."

I wanted to take another bite of the brownie, but still wasn't sure what was in it, so I figured waiting was the best idea.

"I'm Killian, Killian Finnigan. And you are Rose Weasley." Killian smirked, deepening his dimples even more. I tried not to stare at them.

"Oh," I said, forgetting how to form words that consisted of more than two letters. "Did you make these?" I held up my half-eaten brownie to emphasize.

Killian nodded. "Sure did, from Grandmum's recipe. But I added my own special ingredient. Can you guess what it is?" He moved closer to me, making me take a step back. I wasn't into close personal contact with someone I had just met five seconds ago.

"Not exactly. Ginger?" I couldn't put my finger on the secret ingredient. Ha-ha, finger. Isn't that such a strange word, finger? Fin-GER. What in the world was going on in my brain?

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Alihotsy, Rose? Wondrous little plant that's leaves—when eaten—cause hysteria. Do you like the feeling you're having right now, Rose? It's like you're floating away, right?" Killian bit into his own brownie, his bite almost the whole piece.

I thought about how I was feeling, and it was true, I did feel like I was going to float up through the roof of the school and never be seen again. It also helped me to not think about Scor. Scor was the furthest thing from my mind. In fact, all I could think about was Killian and this incredible high I was feeling. And the fact that Killian kept moving closer, and I was already up against the wall, and I didn't want him to stop.

"Rose? Rose, are you in here?" Sammie rounded the corner, saw how close Killian's face was to mine, and froze. "What's going on here?"

I started laughing, and felt as if I'd never stop. "N-nothing," I managed.

"Rose, Scor found me. He said he wanted to apologize." Sammie's eyes looked as if they would bug out of her head as she studied us.

"I don't want his apology." I was getting angry. What right did Sammie have to play owl? If Scorpius wanted to apologize, he would have to do it himself, to my face.

"But he's sad, Rose," Sammie complained.

"Screw him," I murmured. "No, wait, that's your job."

Sammie looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means. You like him. Now's your chance. Go ask him out. I'm sure he'd LOVE someone like you." My tone was like acid. As I studied my once-best friend's face, I could almost see it burn holes in her perfect, cream-colored complexion—that was so much unlike my freckle-filled alabaster one. I hated Sammie, but I wasn't sure why.

Sammie ran out, tears running down her face. Good riddance!

"Now that she's gone," Killian said, his accent purring against my ear—when did he get that close?—, "let me help you forget about Scorpius." He pressed his lips to mine and all thoughts flew from my head, including the one about breathing.

Bloody hell, I think I'm in trouble here.


	3. Chapter 3

******_A/N_: I do not own the Next Generation characters in this chapter or this story. Nor do I own the magnificent world JKR has created. I only own the characters I have created personally. With that said, happy reading!**  


**Chapter 3: I Screwed Up…Again**

_Scorpius_

I wanted to take it back the moment I said it, but even more so when I saw Rose's face. She looked a whole mess of things—hurt, angry, murderous…

When she stood, I knew I had the full brutal force of a Rose-Rant—as Al had affectionately nicknamed her little outbursts.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she called out to me, making me wish I could slink under the table I was seated at. "I could never love a boy like you. You're so pathetic, it's not even funny! I want you to know that I was only your friend out of MERCY! I FELT SORRY FOR YOU! Well, no more. Have fun with your sad little life!" With that, she stalked out of the common room.

I couldn't help but notice the tears that were already starting to roll down her cheeks. Now I'd really done it.

"Well, aren't you going to go after her?" Al's voice was at my ear—the only way he could be heard over the chatter that had resumed mere seconds after Rose left.

"I don't think she wants to see me right now." I felt awkward having this conversation. I mean Rose IS Al's cousin. Wouldn't he want me to stay away? Wouldn't that make our friendship weird or something?

"Scorpius, if you don't go talk to her and make this right, I'll sick James, Hugo, Fred AND Louis on you, under the guise that you hurt her feelings. And, trust me, mate, you do NOT want to be on the receiving end of that lot." He finished with a gentle push towards the door. "I'll even help you look."

Resigned, I agreed to TRY. I seriously doubted anything I said would make a difference, though.

As soon as we left the common room, we ran into Rose's best friend, Samara or Samantha or something. I couldn't recall her name for some reason—probably the fact that, apart from Rose, girls weren't really on my radar. I only had eyes for her.

"Hey, have you seen Rose?" I asked her.

She looked up at the sound of my voice. A slow, lazy grin split her lips—what was that about?

"I've been looking for her as well," replied the girl who now gave me the creeps.

"Well, have you found her?" Al asked. I glanced sideways at him. The boy was bloody brilliant at Quidditch, and even Charms, but when it came to everything else, he was a tad on the thick side.

"Obviously not," she snapped. "Do you see her here now?" Her tone was like acid, but when her focus returned to me, all of the bubbling tension melted away. "Shall we look together, then?"

"Huh, um, yeah, sure. I guess." I shrugged.

I swear, if her face was a light, both Al and I would have gone blind.

"Do you have any ideas as to where Rose would go?"

"Not really. Rose is rather private about her favorite places."

"Well, okay, then. I guess we can just pick a place to start." We started walking down the corridor leading from the common room. The girl, Sammie—I finally remembered her name—kept inching closer to me. I watched her do it from the corner of my eye. This girl was really starting to give me the creeps! I knew I needed to get away from her before she kissed me or something.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, Al, do you reckon we should separate? To cover more ground?" I sent him messages with my eyes—ones I wasn't sure he got.

"That's a really good idea, Scorrrrrpius," Sammie purred. "Albus, you go that way, and we'll go this way."

My eyes screamed the words I wouldn't say in front of Sammie: DO SOMETHING!

"Scor, let's go this way. Samantha, why don't you go check downstairs?"

I swear, her face literally fell. I thought it would hit the floor! She hurried off, clearly annoyed.

"Thanks mate!" I said, sighing in relief. "There's just something about that girl that gives me the heebee jeebees."

"I hear yah, man."

"Do you think we'll find her?"

"I don't know, Rose is. . .Rose. She's stubborn, like Uncle Ron. We'll find her, but only if and when she wants to be found." Al shrugged, and we set off again.

I don't know how long we searched for Rose—was it minutes? Or hours? Time dragged, melted together. I knew we had better get back to the dorms—it was bound to be morning soon.

We rounded a corner near the kitchen only to find a tearful Sammie. Unable to help myself—for I did not like when people cried—, I tried to comfort her. That only resulted in her launching herself into my arms. I hugged her awkwardly.

"There, there," I said, patting her back. When she calmed down, I asked, "Now, what's wrong?"

Sammie looked up at me, fiery passion in her eyes. The next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. WHOA! TIME OUT! Just when exactly did I okay this?

Sammie's lips were wet on mine, salty from the tears. Before I even had a chance to register what was happening, I heard a voice to my left—the last voice I wanted to hear in that moment.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Rose!

Oh my luck was just PERFECT today! I pushed Sammie away, causing her tears to renew, and her to run off.

"Rose-" I started.

"No, don't, Scor. You don't like me, remember? And I've moved on already. It's perfectly fine if you do, too. Even if it IS with MY BEST FRIENDS!" She started to laugh. A lot.

Moved on? What was that supposed to mean? My eyes wandered to the older boy who was standing close—much too close—to MY Rose. Who the bloody hell was he?

"Let's get out of here, Rose," the boy murmured.

"Okay, Killian," Rose agreed. They continued off down the hall. "I'll be seeing you, Scor."

As they walked away, my eyes kept darting from Killian's green robes—how could she like a Slytherin?—to where his hands was placed—on the curve of her backside.

"I'll tell you one thing," Al said, through gritted teeth, "I definitely don't like that guy."


	4. Chapter 4

******_A/N_: I do not own the Next Generation characters in this chapter or this story. Nor do I own the magnificent world JKR has created. I only own the characters I have created personally. With that said, happy reading!**

**Chapter 4: Don't Tell Me You Love Me**

_Rose _

'Meet me in Hog's Head in an hour. It's high time I take you on a proper date. Don't keep me waiting.'

I smoothed the creased noted against the table. A third-year Slytherin boy had just practically thrown it at me only seconds before. I had to make a dive across the table to catch it before it landed in my porridge.

A curious sight that must have been—not just a Slytherin passing a Ravenclaw a note, but the fact that he braved the walk across the asile that acted as a barrier between the two houses' tables in the Great Hall. All eyes were on him, and I could tell he felt them boring into his back.

The moment he left the expansive room—lit only by candles, for the enchanted sky was black with clouds that would spell certain distruction were they real—, all eyes turned to me.

"Who was that?" asked Ava Thomas, seated to my left. She was still trying to mop up her spilled orange juice—that I had accidentally knocked in my grab for the folded-up piece of parchment.

"Oh!" I exclaimed when I saw what I had done. "I'm so sorry, Ava! Here, let me help you." I tried to help her but only succeeded in making a bigger mess.

"Who is the note from?" questioned the girl on my right. She was Hattie, Hattie Lithgow. And since the Scorpius/Sammie fiasco, Hattie had been moved up to best friend status. Purely because I could no longer trust Sammie. That alone was enough to break my heart into a million little pieces.

I pretended I didn't hear them as I reread the words for the fifth time. The note was from my boyfriend, Killian Finnigan—it had to be. The person who gave it to me was a member of his little rat pack—mostly made up of younger boys who wanted to be him.

I couldn't help but get a bit disappointed that he didn't just vice me the note himself. I mean, wasn't I important enough to risk his bad-boy image? But the fact that he actually wanted to take me out in public—something we had yet to do—was enough to outweigh my disappointment. I couldn't believe it! We were finally going on a real date! I would finally become his arm candy!

"What's that you've got there, cousin?"

The question came from behind me. I turned to see two boys, both kind of tall and gangly—one with messy black hair, and the other with signature red hair and scattered freckles, much like my own. My cousins, James Potter and Fred Weasley II—but we just called him Freddie. Both wore Gryffindor robes and stupid, lazy smirks.

For some odd reason—probably the size of our brains, compared to theirs—, Albus and I were the first ones in our massive family not put in Gryffindor—at least until Lily came along. Not that I minded. Gryffindors, in my opinion, were pompous little prats who thought they were best at every single thing, especially Quidditch. My poor cousins failed to remember that when they were my age, they were nearly failing out of every subject. And that Auntie Ginny and Auntie Angelina had practically begged me to help them study—never mind the fact that I am two years younger, two years behind them in school.

"Nothing for your eyes," I snapped, quickly trying to hide Killian's note. "Anyways, shouldn't you both be off somewhere with my brother, planning your next prank."

"Little cuz, little cuz," James murmured. "Did you actually think we wouldn't notice that Slytherin Scum approach you? What did he pass you?"

"Is he your boyfriend, ROSIE?" Freddie taunted. "You can do oh so much better, little cuz."  
"He isn't my boyfriend!" I all but shouted. I hated how MAD James and Freddie always got me, how much they could get under my skin.

"Then why won't you hand over the note? Got something to hide, do we?"

"Freddie, I think there's something she isn't telling us."

"James, did Uncle Ron drop you on your head as a baby?" Freddie asked with a chuckle.

"Shut it, Fred-die," James retorted.

As they bickered, I tried to make my get-away. I didn't get very far.

"Oh no you don't," called James. He grabbed my arm.

"You can't leave until you show us your note."

"Want to bet?" I growled. I'd had about enough of their bullying. Just because they were bigger, didn't mean I couldn't outsmart them. They were actually pretty daft.

"James, didn't we just learn that handy new spell?" Freddie had an awful grin on his face. My pulse raced. I think a part of me knew what the spell was.

"Yes, yes," replied James. He pulled out his wand. "Right, then, you asked for it! Accio note!"

The note, still clutched in my hand, started to wiggle. I held it more tightly, and attempted to stuff it into my pocket.

From all over the castle, notes were squirming themselves out of books, trunks, garbage pails. They felt the summoning, as sure as any human would feel. It made them urgent to get to the Great Hall, to please their master, for lack of a better term.

I watched as the first few notes arrived, coming from all directions of the room. They flied straight to James, sticking to his body. It was a wonderful sight! One that made me wanting to roll on the floor, laughing so hard that I would need to go to the Hospital Wing. The only thing that stopped me was the urgent squirming of the parchment in my hand.

"No," I cooed to it, and, with effort, managed to stuff it into my pocket.

More notes arrived and I knew it was time to finally escape. The boys were busy with the tons of flying papers—receiving so many paper cuts that they would later have to visit the Hospital Wing themselves—, as were everyone else in the Great Hall. I slipped quietly out the door, intending to make my way up to the Ravenclaw tower. My last glance showed nothing but paper, flying in all directions, covering the entire student body. Who knew there was actually that many notes in this place?

Almost an hour after the Great Hall fiasco, I still wasn't ready. I was supposed to meet Killian in roughly twenty minutes, but none of my clothes felt "right" for the occasion. The loose-fitting, bland clothing in my wardrobe were far too nerdy. And how exactly was I supposed to make it to Hogsmeade in time? I had absolutely no clue!

"You're still not ready?" asked Hattie with a shake of her head. She stood in the doorway of the dorm we had shared for almost four whole years now.

"I have nothing to wear." I sighed, and plopped down on my four-poster bed. It was decorated in Ravenclaw-blue—which also happened to be my favorite color. "I'm not going."

"Relax, Red," Hattie replied with a smile. She liked to call me 'Rose-Red'—or 'Red,' for short. "You can borrow something of mine. What do you think? Smart and sophisticated? Or just plain hot?"

I smiled back, feeling a bit of my nervousness fade away. "Got a mixture of the two?" I asked, a smirk crossing my face.

Hattie rummaged around in her wardrobe. "Aha!" she called, as she pulled out what looked like two very thin articles of clothing. One was a ribbed, royal blue tank top, with lacy borders. The other was a pleated black mini-skirt. She handed both to me.

"You DO know its October, right? I'll freeze in this!"

"Don't be silly, Red! Of course I know what month it is! You said you want smart and sexy. This is smart and sexy. Pair it with your black sweater—the one with the plunging neckline—, and you'll be fine. Maybe a little cold, but beauty is about sacrifices. Plus, it'll give you an excuse to get closer to that boy of yours." She winked at me.

I grinned, nodding my acceptance to her words. "Thanks, Hattie. What would I ever do without you?"  
Hattie simply smiled at me. Her smile—so much more beautiful than my own—complimented her pale skin and short, raven-black hair greatly.

I pulled on the clothes—including my sweater—and turned to look at myself in the mirror. The reflection showed a completely different girl than only a few short weeks before. This new girl was beautiful, stunning. Her rose-red hair fell in soft ringlets, down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes seemed to pop, thanks to the make-up Aunt Ginny bought me for my fourteenth birthday—no doubt, earning her an earful from my dad, once he saw me open it. Dad still thought of me his baby girl.

"You look good, girl!" Hattie exclaimed, stepping into the reflection. "Now, you'd best be off, or you'll never make it on time."

I nodded, took a deep breath—more to calm my raging nerves, than need for oxygen—, and left the dorms at a full run.

"I'm so late!" I groaned to myself. It didn't matter that I had ran ALL the way, not slowing until I arrived in Hogsmeade, feeling as if my lungs would burst and my legs would fall off. The next time someone tells you, "You'll look even in my new stiletto boots," don't listen to them!

Killian was seated in the far left corner of the dingy, dinky little pub called Hog's Head. I could barely see him through all the layers of grime that covered every inch of the window.

The bell above the door chimed as I opened it, bringing all eyes to me. It was a bunch of attention that I DEFINITELY didn't want. I could feel the barkeep's eyes raking me over—probably my outfit enticing some kind of sick fantasy of his, or something. Either way, I was definitely not feeling comfortable as I made a bee-line for my boyfriend. Why he had picked THIS place for our first official date, I'll never know.

"You're late."

"What?" I questioned, barely able to hear his low voice in the return of the usual din.

"I said, 'You're late,'" he quipped, his tone laced with sarcasm and anger. I watched as he gulped some of his nearly-empty drink. I couldn't tell what it was, exactly, but I had a feeling it was alcoholic.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I wanted to make myself pretty for you. Won't you forget me?"

"If I have to," he murmured, playing with his glass. The anger had yet to leave his voice.

I squished myself into the booth next to him. Our shoulders touched as I turned my head in his direction. "Forgive me now?"

My lower lip jutted out—something that usually worked to help me get my way, especially when it came to my Dad. "I'm sorry."

"Seriously, Rose, you can't just flirt your way around everyone all the time. It's rather disgusting." He scoffed, before downing the rest of his drink. With the way he winced—only slightly, but I caught it, no less—, I could tell it was something fiery. Whiskey, maybe?

I didn't dwell on his choice of beverage, though. What I did dwell on was the fact that this was the first insult he had ever said about me—to my face, at least. He had said something to someone else? To his friends? I could almost picture it.

Despite the lump now forming in my throat, I managed to ask, "What are you playing at?"

Killian looked me dead in the eye. His were filled to the brim with hate, so much so that they scared me. I was absolutely terrified of him in that moment.

"Oh, Rose. Grow up, will you? Better yet, why don't you go run to Scorpius and cry to him? I really don't care anymore."

I wanted to stop the tears from welling up behind my eyelids, to keep them from falling and showing him just how much his words hurt me. I wanted to, but I just couldn't help it—they fell of their own accord.

In a small voice, I said, "Get bent, Killian." I made a move to run out the door.

Behind me, I heard Killian sigh. I had a funny feeling he would try to follow me, and my suspicions were confirmed when I heard his voice.

"Rose! Wait. I didn't mean it!"

I ran away from the dingy pup as fast as I could, wishing Killing wouldn't follow me. I needed time away from him, time to think about what I wanted.

Mindlessly, I headed toward the edge of the forest—and a secret shortcut that wasn't used very often. I knew I'd be alone—only my cousins, Freddie and James, knew of it…and they were currently on restriction, due to the Great Hall fiasco.

As I proceeded on, taking the necessary turns, my eyes blurred. I couldn't see for the falling tears.

I opened my eyes to an unknown place. I don't know where, but I knew that I had made a wrong turn. I was now lost.

I tried to go back the way I came, but, in this part of the forest, where everything was overgrown and nothing was familiar, I got turned around.

I knew Killian was looking for me, and some small part of me took comfort in that knowledge—if he was looking for me, I technically wasn't alone. But I never expected him to find me. Unless, of course, Freddie and James were lying when they said they were the only ones who knew their way around—which was a very real possibility.

"ROSE!"

I heard his voice. It sounded somewhat close. Maybe he actually would find mie.

"ROSEE? WAIT WHEREEVER YOU ARE! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

I was in no mood to hear him out. I mean, he had just told me to grow up, and here I was, crying like the little baby I am. I didn't want him to see me that way.

"Go away!" I called, moving on so he wouldn't find me. "You may want to talk to ME, but I don't want to talk to YOU!"

"ROSE, JUST WAIT FOR ME!"

I can hear him running toward me, but still a ways away. I knew there was no way I could outrun him—he is faster, bigger, and he actually knows where he is going, apparently, unlike me.

Resigned, I sit on a fallen log and attempt to process everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Classes were harder—which was to be expected. But what I didn't expect was for my friendship with Scorpius to get harder.

I think I've always liked him, Scorpius, ever since I first laid eyes on him in Diagon Alley. By the time my parents were sending me off on the Hogwarts Express, I already knew everything I could know about Scor and his father, Draco Malfoy. So when Dad told me to, "Beat him at every test, Rosie," I knew exactly who he meant. And while he was glowering at his once-mortal enemy's "spawn," I was busy ogling his son. For I had received my first full-blown crush, right on time.

The memory brought even more tears to my eyes, and a sob to my throat. Sure, I was mad at Scor still, but I think I was more hurt than angry. I just wished we could go back to the beginning, to where we were both fresh-faced first years who had no bloody clue where life would lead us—or even which house we would be placed in, for Merlin's sake.

At that point, I didn't care if Killian, Filch, or even Headmaster Longbottom heard my sobs—the latter two sure to cause me to lose major house points for my Ravies. I just needed to let them out, to let myself go.

When I cried until I could surely cry no more, I looked up to see Killian standing before me.

"Are you finished?" he asked in a gruff voice.

I nodded, wiping at my eyes.

"Will you hear me out?" His voice had gone soft, melodic, like it should have been.

"Why should I, Killian? This-us-obviously won't work. I'm in this way more than you are. So what's the point in continuing?" I was tired, oh so tired. I just wanted to be in my bed at home, far away from this place.

"Forget what I said," he murmured, sitting next to me. "I guess I'm just jealous. It WILL work, Rose. You know it will." His arm swung around, resting lightly on my shoulders.

I leaned into him, more for warmth—Hattie was right, I was definitely cold. "Are you sure? You're not just trying to get into my pants, or anything?" I cracked a small smile at the thought.

"I wouldn't do that, Rose. I care for you too much. You can trust me." He smiled back, and leaned in to nuzzle and kiss my cheek.

My smile widened as I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. "I really like you, Killian," I whispered.

"I really like you too, Rose!" He placed his hand on my knee as his lips found mine. The warmth from it seemed to scorch me.

As I moved my lips with his—because what else are you supposed to do when someone you like kisses you?—, I noticed his were getting more urgent, more forceful.

I felt his left hand move up my thigh, while his lips stayed on mine and his right found my breast. Okay, I was beginning to become uncomfortable.

I pulled away, practically panting, my breath coming out in short little gasps. "Wha-what are you doing?" I whispered.

"You know you want this, Rose." He pushed me backwards on the log, so that I was lying almost flat. He stared in my eyes as he started to climb on top of me.

"No," I protested. "Killian, stop. Please!" I don't think I'd ever felt more scared in my life! I could feel tears welling up again, stinging my already swollen eyes.

"I don't want this now!" I whispered. "Not this way! Please let me go!"

"You DO want it, Rose," he growled. My terror-meter goes up another notch. "I know you do. I can tell by the way you look at me. And the way you're dressed right now." I closed my eyes as he went back to kissing me. He stopped for a second, and I heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being undone.

I knew I HAD to get away. It was either get away, or be forced to do something I DEFINITELY wasn't ready for. Somehow, I managed to wiggle out from under him and scramble to my feet. Before I had the chance to run, though, Killian grabbed my arm. He held it hard, painful for me, who was nearly half his size and strength.

"Stop!" he shouted, causing me to flinch. "I love you, Rose. Look at me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just can't help myself when I'm with you. I love you." He released my arm.

I rubbed my painful arm. He loves me? What? THAT is love—forcing yourself on your girlfriend, holding her arm so hard that it probably left a bruise? I don't believe it. I don't believe one word, one bit. "You don't love me."

"Of course I do, Rose. Who wouldn't?" He looked at the ground awkwardly for a moment. I think I see a hint of a tear when his eyes return to mine. "I swear to you, it's true."

As I study his face, I think I just might believe him. I mean, he wouldn't say it unless he really meant it, right? He wouldn't get all emotional, right?

I watch—kind of an out-of-body experience—as I forgive him and say, "I love you, too!" My arms slunk around his neck and I lean my head on his broad shoulder. "But, please, no more of that. No more forcing me into something. I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" I thought, that by making him agree to this, I could change him, change his ways.

Killian held me as he looked anywhere but in my direction. "Okay, Rose, I'll wait until you're ready." He turned back to me and kissed my head.

I smiled.

"Alright, you lot! Quiet down, quiet down."

Even though Professor Longbottom was Headmaster, he still found time out of his busy schedule to teach at least one Herbology class—which was his passion—every other week. We loved it, looked forward to those days when we would walk in the door and see him standing at the front of the class. It was the highlight of my week, for Herbology was my favorite subject, as well.

"Listen up!" He shouted over the noise. When everyone shut up, he smiled, as if in awe that we actually listened to him. "Today, we'll be working with Bouncing Bulbs. Can anyone tell me how often they need to be replanted?"

My arm shot up quicker than anyone else in the class, even Scorpius—which was rare.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Bouncing Bulbs need to be replanted every two weeks because they grow at a rate much faster than any plant. They often try to bite you when you do replant them though, so you have to be careful. Also, their spit is acidic to clothing, but not skin." I turned a little pink in the face, knowing that I went too far with my answer, as usual.

"Yes, yes. Well done, Miss Weasley. You remind me a bit of your mother." The last bit was said more to himself, than the class." As Rose said, Bouncing Bulbs need to be replanted every two weeks. And I just so happen to have a bunch of them that have hit their two-week mark. So your task today will be to pair up with a partner and repot three of these little buggers before the end of class. I will walk you through the first one. Now, with that settled, pair up, and we can begin."

As I looked around for a partner, I saw Scorpius making his way towards me. After my eventful day yesterday, I didn't think I could handle Scor. But it seemed as if I would have to endure, for the rest of the class-time, at least. It seemed as if everyone in this class already had a partner. I silently cursed the fact that neither Albus, nor Hattie shared this class with me.

"Hey, Rose," Scor said softly. "Mind if I sit?"

I sighed, not able to look at him. "I guess not, since neither of us have a partner."

"Thanks." The smile that graced his face was blinding. I tried not to stare.

"All paired up," Professor Longbottom asked when Scor finally took his seat. "Right, then. Let's get started. What you need to do—," he said, demonstrating for us, "—is to grasp it by its head, and pull it firmly up and out of its old pot. Then simply just pop it down in the bigger pot and pack some soil around it. But, be careful, because as Rose warned, they DO like to bite, and their spit IS acidic to clothing. Alright, on with it."

"Exciting, isn't it?" Scor's voice was at my ear.

"I guess," I replied as I rolled up my sleeves. I completely forgot about why I wore long sleeves in the first place—to hide the bruise Killian's hand left on my arm.

"What's that?" Scor asked. I could detect a hint of something in his voice, but I wasn't sure what.

"What's what?" I replied, trying to follow his gaze. Of course, he had to be staring at the yellowing blotch of a bruise. Even from my angle, I could still see the finger marks. I wonder if he could, too.

"That," he said, swallowing hard. I think he already suspected who did it. I think his suspicions were right.

"It's nothing. Let's get this assignment done." I slid my sleeve back down.

"Rose," he warned. I didn't want him to call attention to us. "If he hurt you—"

"No, Scor," I snapped. "Not here." I could see Professor Longbottom making his way over, slowly.

"We'll talk after class, then," Scor decided.

I had no choice but to agree.

The rest of the class passed quickly. We finished the assignment with ease.

I tried to leave before Scor, to lose him in the crowd. But his long legs allowed him to catch up to me with ease.

"Did he do it, Rose?" I heard him ask.

"No." I didn't like the fire I saw in his eyes.

"Damnit, don't bloody lie to me, Rose!" he shouted. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, did he hurt you?"

I felt small under Scor's gaze. His anger was tangible. I could almost taste it, rolling off of him in waves. I nodded, just barely, but enough.

Scor shook with rage—he literally shook! I was suddenly terrified for Killian.

"Scorpius," I said, getting his attention by grabbing his arm. "Look at me, please. You can't tell them. You can't tell Louis, or James, or Freddie, or even Albus. You can't because they will kill him. They will beat him to a bloody pulp. Promise me, Scorpius; promise me you won't ever tell them!" I was shouting as I finished. I was so scared I could barely see straight.

Scorpius looked at me, looked right through me, and laughed. "I won't have to tell them, Rose. I'll kill him myself."

And as I watched him stalk off, I couldn't get the image of his murderous eyes out of my head. He would do it. I knew in that moment, he absolutely would.

I was going to be the reason Killian got killed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_: I do not own the Next Generation characters in this chapter or this story. Nor do I own the magnificent world JKR has created. I only own the characters I have created personally. With that said, happy reading!**

Chapter 5: He Did What?

_Scorpius_

"Alright, you lot! Quiet down, quiet down."

I was pulled from my thoughts by none other than Headmaster Longbottom. His presence alone told me that another two complete weeks had passed—fourteen long days without talking to the girl I missed the most. Add that to the other weeks, nearly a month now. To say I had gone a little bit crazy was an understatement. Time had nearly ceased to have any meaning when I wasn't with her. And when I was, she wouldn't say a word to me. I could literally feel my heart breaking and it wasn't something I liked.

"Listen up!" I heard Professor Longbottom—as he liked us to refer to him on days such as this—call. "Today, we'll be working with Bouncing Bulbs. Can anyone tell me how often they need to be replanted?"

Naturally, I knew the answer. How could I not, when Father had insisted that I read nearly every book known to witches and wizards—all while still just a child. But instinct told me to wait for Rose. And sure enough, I saw her slender hand shoot up in the air after only a moment's thought. I smiled to myself.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Professor Longbottom called upon her. His words ignited another imagination of mine—that Rose would, one day, be a Missus. And I would make her that. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

"Bouncing Bulbs need to be replanted every two weeks, because they grow at a rate much faster than any other plant. They often try to bite you when you do replant them, though, so you have to be careful. Also, their spit is acidic to clothing but not to skin."

I nodded my approval to her words. Of course she got it right. She almost always did.

I studied her face, noticing a peculiar pink tint to her already-glowing skin. Rose was blushing, which had to be one of my most favorite things about her. Her blush made her look twice as beautiful, and at least ten times sexier. What I wouldn't have given to caress her reddened cheeks right then.

"Yes, yes. Well done, Miss Weasley." A smile split his lips. "You remind me a bit of your mother."

Of course Headmaster Longbottom knew Rose's mum. Hermione Granger and he were in the same year and house. I briefly wondered if he remembered my dad. More than likely, from the horror stories I've heard about Father.

"As Rose said, Bouncing Bulbs need to be replanted every two weeks. And I just so happen to have a bunch of them that have hit their two-week mark. So your task today will be to pair up with a partner." My ears perked up. Maybe this was my chance to make things right with Rose! "And repot three of these little buggers before the end of class. I will walk you through the first one. Now, with that settled, pair up, and we can begin."

Before Professor Longbottom even completed his sentence, I was up and out of my seat, headed for Rose. It was by some strange miracle that she didn't have a partner yet. I was silently grateful that Al wasn't in this class with us, or that Hattie girl she hung out with lately, for that matter.

"Hey, Rose," I said in my softest, most sincere voice. "Mind if I sit?"

Her sigh washed over me, moved through me. It was almost as if even attempting to be my friend was strenuous activity for her now. "I guess not, since neither of us have a partner."

"Thanks," I said too quickly. A smile lit up my face.

"All paired up?" Professor Longbottom asked when I finally took my seat. "Right, then. Let's get started. What you need to do—" he said, demonstrating, "—is to grasp it by its head, and pull it firmly up and out of its old pot. Then simply just pop it down in the bigger pot and pack some soil around it. But, be careful, because as Rose warned, they DO like to bite, and their spit IS acidic to clothing. Alright, on with it."

"Exciting, isn't it?" I asked her.

"I guess," she replied, rolling up her sleeves.

The motion caught my eyes, but what they zeroed in on was something I couldn't believe. I swallowed hard. For on Rose's arm, in all its black-and-blue glory, was the unmistakable shape of a handprint. It was as if someone tried to crush her frail little wrist.

I could feel the anger building, bubbling under the surface of my skin.

"What's that?" I asked her, my eyes never leaving the nasty mark on her otherwise beautiful skin.

"What's what?" she questioned, following my gaze.

"That," I struggled to say around the lump in my throat. My anger spiked and I began to shake with rage.

"It's nothing. Let's get this assignment done." She wiggled her arm and her sleeve fell back into place.

"Rose," I said through gritted teeth. "If he hurt you, I—"

"No, Scor," she snapped. "Not here." She nodded in Professor Longbottom's direction. He was making his way over to us, to check our progress.

Not here? NOT HERE? Was she really telling me she didn't want to discuss this here? Well, fine. I would MAKE her talk later. "After class, then." Even if I have to tie you down, I added in my head.

The rest of the class passed much too quickly. I was so angry that I nearly ripped a poor Bouncing Bulb to pieces whilst pulling it from its pot. That earned me a particularly nasty bite.

When Professor Longbottom dismissed us, Rose tried to sneak away. I caught up to her with ease; my legs were a few inches longer.

"Did he do it, Rose?" I asked her, barely able to keep the anger from my voice. I was still shaking and my eyes were half-crazed.

"No."

"Damn it, don't you bloody lie to me, Rose!" I shouted. I backed her against a wall, so she couldn't escape. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, did he hurt you?"

Her nod was minuscule. I almost didn't catch it. But I couldn't miss the single tear that rolled down her cheek. I shook harder than even before. To an outsider, I may have looked like I was having a seizure.

"Scorpius," I heard her say, but her voice was far off. "Look at me, please. You can't tell them. You can't tell Hugo, or James, or Freddie, or even Albus. You can't because they will kill him. They will beat him to a bloody pulp. Promise me, Scorpius; promise me you won't ever tell them!"

I stared at her, right into her big brown eyes—flecked with bits of green and hazel—, then laughed. "I won't have to tell them, Rose. I'll kill him myself."

With that, I stalked off in search of the boy who hurt MY Rose. In that moment, I had all intentions of ripping his heart out.

As I stomped away from Rose, I half-listened to see if she was following me. I didn't hear any sounds, but that didn't mean anything. I was so angry I doubted I could hear a howler, even if it were right next to me, screaming in my ear. My mind was focused; I was hell-bent on finding Rose's boyfriend and making him pay.

Rose's voice swirled through my head as I searched for Killian.

'Don't tell them?' What in the bloody hell was she thinking, that I'd go running off to James or Hugo or even Al for that matter? No, I was perfectly fine taking care of Killian myself. In fact, I'd find pleasure in it. And when I was through with him, I doubted he would ever lay a hand on her again, let alone anyone else.

It wasn't long before I ran into Al. He was coming out of the library with his sister, Lily, and Rose's brother, Hugo. They were talking in harsh whispers, and Lily looked cross.

I saw them, but at the same time, it felt like they were in another world.

"But he's weird, Lily!" Al murmured to his little sister. I had no clue who the 'he' was, nor had I any desire to find out. The only reason I didn't push right past them was because they would more than likely follow me, and I didn't want to have to explain why I didn't tell them what I knew.

"Hugo Gideon Weasley! Shall I tell Auntie Luna you are calling her son weird?" Lily's hands were on her hips, and her tone matched that of Rose when she was having one of her Rose Rants. The thought of Rose—and, in turn, of what had happened to Rose—brought Killian right back to the front of my mind. I had to force myself not to claw my way past them and continue my search.

"Lily, he's right. Lorcan Scamander is the weirdest kid in our house. And Hufflepuff has some weird ones. Why did you have to pick him, Lil? A whole school full of bloody students and you want Scamander!" Hugo's face scrunched up in repugnance.

Even I shrunk back from Lily's glare, and I was barely paying any attention. I prepared myself for one of her famous Bat Boogey Hexes—rivaled only by that of her mother's.

My eyes zeroed in on the end of the corridor as Lily drew her wand. My moment had come. Killian and his flock of bubble-headed fools had just rounded the corner, and were coming my way. This time I couldn't stop myself from forcing my way through my friends.

I don't know how I reached Killian so fast. One minute, I was in front of Al, who had his back turned to Killian, and the next I was on top of him, my fist raised and my heart thudding loudly in my ears.

In the far-off distance, I heard Al's "What the?" and Lily's "Oi, you numpties, go get him, BEFORE he lands himself in the Hospital Wing!"

I managed to get in one good punch before Al and Hugo reached us. I only had a second to savor the satisfactory crunch that was Killian's nose breaking before they began attempting to pull me off of him, but boy was that some second! For what it's worth, they put up a good fight against me. I think I may have hit Hugo in his jaw when he lost hold on my left arm, but he came back, clutching my arm with what felt like claws digging into my skin. That boy needed to cut his nails! Al, though, was stronger than his younger cousin, and maintained his grip. As they hauled me backwards, my shoulders felt as if they were on fire.

"Blimey, Scor, what in the name of Merlin's saggy balls do you think you are doing, taking on a group like that? Do you have a death wish?"

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, still struggling against my friends. "I'm going to kill him!"

Killian had made his way to his feet and was now wiping the blood from his nose. "Who in the bloody hell do you think you are, putting your hands on me?"

"You're one to talk," I growled, my voice only slightly lower than normal. Pure hatred for the boy before me coursed through my blood, coupled with adrenaline, making me a danger to everyone around me.

Al gave me a look. I knew he wasn't used to seeing me this angry—hell, I don't think I'd ever BEEN this angry. But Killian had put his hands on MY Rose. And for that, I was going to make him bleed.

"Lily, a little help here?" Hugo was huffing, his face red in concentration.

Lily stepped in front of us, partially blocking my view of Killian. She had her wand pointed straight at me. "Incarcerous!" I watched as the ropes snaked around my body, fastening my arms to my sides. I couldn't believe it! They were going to be the reason that bastard got away before I got the chance to kill him! Some friends!

"Are you mental, Scor?" Al grunted, close to my ear. "Take a chill potion! You don't want to get yourself expelled, now do you?"

I tuned him out and focused on packing my hatred into a ball, building my strength while still struggling against my bindings. With much effort, I managed to pull my wand from its resting place inside my robes. I wasn't able to poke it out through the ropes that bound me, though. So it didn't really do me any good.

"Well, well. Seems like Malfoy's got himself all tied up."

My eyes shot up to Killian's smirking face. What I wouldn't give to smack that cocky sneer off of it! "Shut the fuck up, Finnigan! I'll kill you! I swear it on my mother's grave! You better hope they don't let me up! I'll fucking kill you for putting your hands on her!"

Beside me, both Albus and Hugo froze at the same time. Lily's mouth dropped, nearing the floor, and her wand trembled slightly. The bindings that held me threatened to fall away.

"Who, Scor?" Hugo croaked. His voice was strained, far off. He already knew, and was only confirming his fears.

I looked at him, looked straight into his eyes—absolutely certain he could see the truth behind my own—, and muttered her name.

"Rose." I couldn't keep my voice from breaking as I said it, nor could I keep my heart from breaking either. I should have been there! If I would have stepped up and asked her out, she wouldn't have felt the need to say yes to this monster. I was the reason Rose got hurt. It was all my fault.

"Are you sure?" Lily whispered, a tear making its trek down her cheek.

I nodded, my attention turning to her. "She has a bruise, in the shape of his hand." I could feel my rage bubbling under the surface of my skin again. "I'm going to kill him."

As soon as the truth sank in, Lily's wand hand fell. The ropes that once held me disappeared into thin air.

I took that as the opportunity to make my move. I propelled my body forward, lunging straight at Killian. I got in another good punch and a knee to his ribs before his weak little rat pack tried to pull me off. They didn't get very far, though, because I was soon joined by Al and Hugo, who were landing punches of their own. I only stopped my assault for a moment to admire their skills. It appeared the Weasley-Potter family fought dirty!

We were so immersed in the thrill of the fight that we didn't see the Professor who just happened upon the scene. Killian was lucky he did too—the boy was nearly twice my size but he couldn't hit me. I was too small and too quick for his bumbling attempts.

"What the devil is going on here?" Professor Hurst—Mordred Hurst, Potions master extraordinaire, to be exact—yelled, causing all of us to freeze. With a flick of his wand, we all flew to separate corners. "Detention! All of you!"

With that, Professor Hurst stalked off.

Wait…what had just happened? The exchange was so fast that I barely had time to register it in my brain.

I looked around for Killian, ready to continue my attack, but he was nowhere in sight.

I woke early the next morning, sore from the hours spent in detention and from the fight. On my way to the Great Hall, I caught my reflection in a window. To say I looked like hell was an understatement. My left cheek was purple and swollen, causing my eye to appear half-shut. I licked my lip and tasted my salty dried blood. Apparently, my busted lip had reopened while I was sleeping.

"Great job, Scorpius," I mutter to myself. "You probably managed to push Rose further away."

If Rose didn't already know about the fight by now, she'd know by my appearance. I only hoped Killian looked worse.

Once in the Great Hall, I made my way to the Ravenclaw table. I could feel nearly every eye on me—glares coming from the direction of the Slytherin table, congratulations from the others. I may have imagined it, but I could swear I could hear applause.

"You look rough, mate," Al murmured, pulling me from my thoughts. He didn't look much better; his eye was a nasty combination of black and blue and he had a bruise on his jaw.

"Yeah, well you've seen better days, as well." My lips cracked again when I smirked at him. "Have you seen her? Since . . . well, you know?"

Al nodded. "I saw her last night at dinner. She wasn't happy, either. Hugo and I got quite an earful. Where were you, anyway?"

Before I got the chance to answer, we were joined by Hugo. He was one of the few who didn't care about house seclusion—he didn't give Merlin's Bullocks that he was breaking school code. It was one of the reasons I didn't mind him hanging around with us. Another, besides the fact that he was Al's cousin which pretty much gave him every right to be my friend too, was because he was in on a majority of James and Freddie's pranks. It was always useful to have the lowdown on their plans—especially if you were going to be their target.

"Yeah, where were you?"

"To be honest, I was avoiding Rose. I know how scary she gets when she's pissed. More importantly, I didn't want her to see me all bruised and bloodied. But it wasn't right, that bastard hurting her! I had to do something! You could see the mark, even where she tried to cover it up with makeup."

Al looked thoughtful. "Didn't look so tough when my fist was in his face, now did he? Even with those hulking gorillas backing him up." He high-fived both of us.

Hugo snorted. "On the plus side, the hollow sound his head made when it connected with the wall proves my point exactly—there's nothing in there!"

That had us all clutching our sides.

"I mean really, how can someone even begin to imagine hurting someone like Rose? Not only because of her size, but because she's . . . well, she's Rose!"

"At least he got what was coming to him, didn't he?" Al nudged Hugo, who was on his left. "Didn't look so tough when you hit him, Scor."

I smirked at my best friend. "I'm pretty sure I broke his nose. It was bleeding all through detention."

"Could also have been the Nosebleed Nougat I popped in his pumpkin juice this morning. Dad sent them . . . always said you should have a skiving snackbox 'just in case'."

I frowned. "Drat! I really wish it was from me! That way, when he looked in the mirror, he'd see his crooked nose and remember how he got it . . . and why. I swear, if he ever touches her again . . . I don't know what I'll do. But it will more than likely land me in Azkaban. Anyway, how awful was your detention, on a scale of 1-Crucio yourself incessantly?"

"Ugh!" Hugo groaned. "I got Hurst . . . Have you EVER had to scrub out that weird gunk the First Years leave in their cauldrons? I would honestly prefer to kiss a Dementor than do that again . . . Smelled like hippogriff droppings."

Albus play-punched his cousin's shoulder. "Hey at least you didn't have to deal with Hagrid. Normally he's fun, but Hurst got to him first . . . So I spent a whole hour trying to get collars on those weird little fleshy creatures. You know, the ones in that big crate, all flopping about on each other like pink slugs. Called 'em Blast-Ended Skrewts. Didn't see any end-blasting, but they have mighty big stingers." He rubbed his arms, which were covered in little marks "Still, at least I didn't have to work with Killian. I'd have had to shove his face in there. Which only would have earned me more detention time. Though, the whack I gave him yesterday didn't half improve his looks, did it."

I let out a laugh as I shook my head. "I would have preferred both over mine. Madam Pomfrey might be getting on in age, but boy is she sure strict! Had me and Finnigan scrubbing the Hospital Wing top to bottom. With a tooth brush. Bed pans and toilets included. I sure hope I don't have to end up in there ever again. Bad memories, man. Bad. Memories." An involuntary shiver coursed through my body.

"Hey numpties, are you guys going to finish eating sometime this century? I've got a game to spectate, and it just so happens that two of the most important players on one team are taking longer than my Great Grannie." Lily approached us, hands on her hips.

"Relax, Lil," Hugo murmured, grinning. He nudged Al. "I don't think the game will start without one of the captains."

I had almost forgotten that today was a game day! It didn't matter that I felt absolutely miserable. I had an obligation to my house and my teammates. So I wolfed down the rest of my food, and, along with Lily, Hugo and Al, headed out to the Quidditch pitch—all the while, thinking about Rose, wondering if she would actually come to the game.

Al and I were the last on our team to arrive. Everyone was already dressed, waiting on us. We quickly threw on our robes and gear.

"Alright," began Al, our captain, "this will be our toughest game of the season. The Slytherin team fights dirty. You all seen what they did to Hufflepuff, didn't you? I think their Keeper is STILL in the hospital, and the game was two weeks ago. Anyway, I want you all to fight your hardest. If we take the snakes, we take the cup. I know you guys can do this! So let's get out there and kick some Slytherin arses!"

Al held his hand out, and we piled ours on top. "Ravenclaw, on three. One, two, THREE!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Before I knew it, it was time for us to line up in front of the door. I was next to Al, our seeker, as usual. Behind us, two of our chasers, Sadie Khayne and Tony Alvarado. Next in line were our beaters, Lucas Edwards and Logan Smith. And bringing up the rear, Cassie Newman, our third chaser. She was tiny, but wicked fast and good with a Quaffle, and part of the reason we had won all three of our previous games.

We mounted our brooms, and flew out on two the field. Everyone took their place, me flying in front of our goalpost—keeper had always been my favorite position. The referee released the bludgers and the snitch, and then, once he threw the Quaffle in the air, the game began.

Once the game started, I made an effort to pay attention to the Slytherin players. Finnigan was their Seeker. I could see Al and him above the field, having a shouting match mid-air. I hoped he would keep his cool, and leave it at shouting. If he got too physical—meaning blows to the face and such—, he would be ejected from the game, and we would lose for sure.

I sidestepped to catch a sailing Quaffle that was heading towards the hoop to my left. It was an easy save—kid stuff, really—, but I felt proud nonetheless. I sent the ball soaring into Cassie's outstretched arms, and she took it in the opposite direction. She dodged bludgers and players alike, stopping just before the Slytherin goalpost to shoot it in. She faked their Keeper out, and managed to make it in one of their three goals.

In the momentary break her goal allowed me, I looked up to check on the progress of Al and Finnigan's argument. It was a good thing I did, too. Al was about two seconds from lunging—broom or no broom. I could tell this by the look on his face. I had seen that look before, once when Al fought his brother, James, after James caused him to lose his cool in front of the girl he liked.

"Oi! Al! You don't want to do that, mate! We'll lose this game for—"

The rest of my warning was lost once I saw her. Apparently, she had tried to sneak in, but I sensed her presence. When I looked over to the Ravenclaw stands, I knew I would see her, and sure enough, there she was.

She looked beautiful. Well, Rose ALWAYS looked beautiful, at least to me. She wore her Ravenclaw scarf proudly, her hair spilling over the sides.

I took a chance and sent her a wave. She smiled . . . sorta, and waved back.

"Oi! Scor! Could you possibly mind the goal? Or shall we get Hayley Gilbert to replace you so you can go sit with Rose? She's not nearly as good as you, but at least she'd pay attention to the game, and not my cousin!"

I had to bit the sides of my cheeks to keep from laughing. Al was yelling at me for something that he was doing only minutes ago. Granted, he wasn't distracted by a girl. But he WAS distracted.

After that, I paid attention to the goals. Hayley was a friend, but I didn't want to be replaced. I occasionally peeked at Rose out of the corner of my eyes. Each and every time, her eyes were on me, and not the rest of the game. I wondered if she finally forgave me.

I swear the bludger came out of nowhere. One minute, I was preparing to block a shot, and the next I was falling. Apparently, taking a bludger to the head caused you to lose your hold on your broom.

I didn't have time to wonder who it came from. I didn't even have time to wonder why.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out mid-fall was Rose—standing in the stands, her wand pointed at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N_: I do not own the Next Generation characters in this chapter or this story. Nor do I own the magnificent world JKR has created. I only own the characters I have created personally. With that said, happy reading!**

Chapter 6: I Can't Believe He Did That

_Rose_

I knew I'd never be able to stop Scor—not when I could see murder so clearly in his eyes—, so I just stared at his back as he stomped away from me. I only hoped Killian knew how to hold his own in a fight.

My heart was racing, and so was my mind. I knew what Killian did to me was wrong. But he couldn't help himself. He was drunk. And he had already apologized. I believed him when he told me his emotions got away from him.

And besides, Killian was the only boy who actually cared for me. Scor couldn't hurt him! Because then he'd hurt me. But wait . . . why did Scor run off to defend me? Didn't he make it pretty clear that he didn't like me? Why did he even care? Unless . . .

I bit my lip. Did Scor actually like me? Did he lie that night in the common room? I didn't remember much from that night. Try as I might, I couldn't picture his face in the moments after he practically destroyed my dream life.

In the middle of my worrying, I found myself being led by some unseen forces to my favorite place in the entire castle—the library. I didn't know what it was about the library, but I always felt at ease in the midst of the shelves and shelves of books, old and new. The smell of bound paper acted like soothing lavender—had a calming effect on me.

If Scor liked me, where would that leave me with Killian? Obviously, Scor was—and still is—my first choice. But did that mean I would break up with Killian for him? The thought of ending things with Killian scared me.

In fact, now that I thought about it, KILLIAN himself terrified me. I mean, what was I thinking, getting involved with him? Not just because he's a Slytherin, but because I'd heard rumors about him. Of course, I thought they were just that, rumors. Now that I think of it, though, they were probably all true. I was definitely afraid.

With a sigh, I struggled to figure out when my life became so darn complicated. I mean, I was only fifteen. These situations I had been placed in seemed to me like adult issues. I shouldn't be knee deep in them, right? I should still be a child, whimsical and innocent. What in the world happened to my youth?

Once inside the familiar, welcoming walls that encased the library, I could breathe a little easier. It felt like a weight had been . . . well, not exactly lifted, but shoved off my chest. As I made my way deeper into the shelves of leather-bound stacks of paper, I felt myself starting to gain perspective on my predicament.

I knew I would have to tell Scor of my feelings for him. My heart belonged to him. I think a part of me knew it always had—and probably always would. Furthermore, I knew I would have to end things with Killian. I owed him as much.

I set my books down at my favorite table, nestled almost directly in the center of the cavernous room, and nearly knocked over an oil lamp. Mum always used to joke that I got my clumsiness from dad's owl, Errol. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

With my mental gears working, I sauntered over to the closest section of books—which just so happened to house my favorites, the Muggle classics—, and looked for something that would help me relax easier. I found what I was looking for in only a matter of moments and returned to my table.

Once back to the table, I flipped open the cover of my favorite story of all time—Pride and Prejudice. Mum and I had spent hours upon hours at bedtime reading the story together. When I was old enough to, she let me read the story to her, with her help on the words I didn't know. It was on those nights, lying side by side in my bed, that my love affair with books began.

I began reading the novel how I always began, in the middle of the fourth chapter. I'm not quite sure why I chose that place—maybe it was because that was where I first started reading to Mum, or maybe because it housed my favorite part of the story. Either way, reading those first few lines, no matter what I was going through, they always managed to make me feel safe . . . comfortable.

While I read, I immersed myself in the world of the novel. It was easy to forget about my problems, even if only for a short while.

"Rose?"

I almost didn't hear my name at first. It sounded like the voice came from the direction of the door. I set the book face-down on the desk.

"Rose, are you in here?"

Lily. I knew her voice anywhere. She sounded worried, which caused me to jump right up—successfully knocking over the lamp, and breaking it this time—, and make my way toward it.

"Lily! I'm over here!" My voice permeated the rows of books.

She found me only seconds later. Her face was red and plastered with her hair. She huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"What is it, Lilz? Why are you so out of breath?"

"Fight . . . Albus . . . Killian . . . Hugo . . . Scor."

My heart dropped into my stomach the moment she said his name. Because I was no longer worried for my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. No, I was more concerned about Scor. Was he okay? Did Killian hurt him? Was he lying in the Hospital Wing right now? I had to go see him! I had to tell him how I felt!

"Breathe, Lily!" I grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me everything!"

Once Lily regained composure, she began. "Well, Al and Hugo were on me about liking Lorcan. You know Lorcan Scamander, right? Aunt Luna's boy? Mighty fine, if I do say so mysel—"

"The short-version, Lily, please!"

"Right! So, Scor walks up to us, and is there for, like, a minute before he spots Finnigan. And I swear, Rose, it was like something about seeing him made something inside Scor snap. One second he was there, right in front of us, and the next, he was halfway down the hall, pummeling your boyfriend. So I made the boys go get him. And while they're struggling to keep him away, he's screaming at Finnigan. Then he says that you have some sort of bruise caused by Finnigan and both boys let go of Scor and join in the fight. That's when I took off to find you."

"How is he?" I managed around the lump in my throat.

"Finnigan? He's fine, I guess. A bit on the bloody side, when I left, though."

I shook my head, not wanting to break eye contact with her. "S-Scorpius. How is Scor?"

"Oh! He was okay! He had a split lip, but James, Hugo, Freddie, Louis, Al, and even Lucy have all seen worse."

She was silent for a few minutes. "Did Finnigan really hurt you?" Her voice cracks as she meets my eye, and for once, Lily was quiet.

I bit my lip even harder as I nod. I pulled my sleeve up to show her the evidence. My bruise was still an ugly shade of purple. I instantly wished I didn't show her.

"Oh, man, Rose. You really need to go see Headmaster Longbottom. Nobody, girl OR boy, has the right to lay their hand on you! Don't you understand that?"

A tear rolled down my cousin's cheek as the reality of the situation hit her. I wiped at it with my sleeve. Lily, my little Lily-Pad, had more of the world figured out in her thirteen years than I did in my fifteen. When did she grow up so fast? And where was I?

"Don't worry, Lily-Bug. I won't let Killian, or anyone else hurt me anymore. In fact, I'm going to break up with him the next time I see him. So you don't need to cry, Hon, everything is going to be okay." I pulled her into a tight hug.

And I meant what I had to say. Killian hurting me, I could handle. Killian hurting Scor . . . Well, let's just say it was time for Killian to meet the worst girlfriend he will ever have. It was over between us. I just had to let HIM know that.

I don't know how long I stayed in the library, mulling things over. Lily left me when she was sure I was okay—I was pretty shaken up, at least on the outside. On the inside, I was calm and confident. I had everything figured out. And it seemed like my life was about to fall back into place. Almost as if someone hit rewind, and I could forget the past few weeks ever happened.

Somewhere during my musings, I looked up to see that there was no light in the room other than my oil lamp—borrowed from one of the other tables in my section since I had broken mine. I would really have to apologize to Madam Flatt, the librarian. Sure, lamps could be replaced, but had mine been lit, I might have started a fire and burned down my sanctuary. Where would that leave me?

I knew it was probably past curfew, so I packed up my bag and headed out of the library, in search of my house, and my bed. The day had been so very stressful, and I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

"About time you showed your face."

His voice made me freeze. Hatred pooled in the silent, dark, seemingly empty corridor. I was instantly afraid of the shadows that surrounded me.

Pulling my wand out of my pocket, I whispered, "Lumos," and the corridor around me lit up.

Sitting there, on my right, was a very battered Killian. Anger rolled off him in waves. I was suddenly—painfully so—aware of how alone I truly was with him in that small space.

'Okay, Rose. Go about this rationally. Find SOMEONE. DON'T be with him alone. Don't let him know how scared you are. And whatever you do, DON'T say or do anything to set him off. If you do all of those things . . . You just might have a chance . . . You just might live.'

"Hi," I croaked out. "If I'd have known you were out here waiting to walk me to my common room, I would have come out sooner!"

"Don't lie to me, Rose." His eyes flashed dangerously in the light of my wand. "You were in there hiding."

"Hiding? Why would I have to hide?" My voice stayed semi-steady, and for that, I was proud of myself.

"Because you're the reason I look like this. Your little boyfriend has some balls, by the way." He got to his feet and walked toward me.

I did something that goes against every instinct—that had every muscle in my body screaming for flight. I turned my back on him, and started walking towards the staircase that would take me up to Ravenclaw tower. But I made it so it looked like I was nonchalantly doing so. As if I thought he was actually walking me there.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Scor since Herbology this morning." My wand hand began shaking, causing the light from the tip to shiver. I switched hands, hoping he hadn't noticed.

A quick glance behind me told me that he had actually started to follow. I tried to tell myself that I was imagining everything. He only looked angry because of the dark. But even I knew that wasn't true. I was in danger. My instincts were telling me to keep moving, to get somewhere with other people—students OR teachers. That way, he'd be less likely to act upon his rage.

"That sounds about right," he murmured, grabbing my arm. "What did you tell him, Rose?"

His fingers formed a vice grip on my good arm, and I yelped. I knew if I looked now, I'd have a matching bruise. "Killian, you're hurting me. Please let go."

"Not until you tell me what you told him. Why did he attack me?"

"I didn't tell him anything!" My voice was small, terrified.

He pulled me to a stop and turned me to face him. I tried unsuccessfully to hide my fear once more.

"Look at me!" He used his free hand to force my jaw up and my eyes to meet his own. He was quiet for a minute before he said, "I could break it, you know. I could snap your arm like a twig. You're so tiny; it would be no problem to me. Do you want me to do that, Rose?"

"No! Please, Killian! I'm sorry!"

"Don't lie to me. What. Did. You. Tell. Him?"

"Nothing!" I cried. Tears rolled down my cheeks and onto his hand. I had never been more scared in my entire life. Not even when I 'ran away' when I was five and lasted all of forty-five minutes in the woods outside our home. I honestly thought I wouldn't make it out of that corridor alive.

"Well, then, how did he know?"

"He saw it, alright? He saw my arm! It's not my fault. It's not my fault . . ." My sob caught in the back of my throat and I began to cough and stutter.

"So you didn't send him after me?" A little of the tension had left his body, but not enough for me to let down my guard.

I attempted to shake my head, which was a feat, since he still had hold of my jaw. "Never, Killian. I would never do something like that to you." Pleading with my eyes, I stretched my other arm out to place my palm against his cheek. Under it, I felt his jaw flex once, twice, and then he began to relax more.

"Okay," he sighed. "But I think we should have a little talk. We can go in here, where it's more private." He swung open the door to an empty classroom.

I peeked in the room from the doorway. A thick layer of dust covered every surface in there. It seemed no one used it in years, if not decades. My gut was telling me not to go in with him, that it wasn't safe. But I had no choice. If I tried to run now, he would chase me down, and it would be worse for me. No, I had to go about this wisely.

I strolled calmly into the near-barren room, with only a few scattered desks around. Behind me, I heard the door being closed and a metallic click that was the lock being turned. I was locked in. With my psychotic, abusive boyfriend. In the middle of the night. With no one around to hear my screams. Great situation you put yourself in, Rose. Really, nice job!

I ambled around the small area, running my finger along the dusty surfaces. I felt more than heard him move toward me. I forced myself not to stiffen when he pressed himself against me.

"Killian, please don't." My voice came out a little about a whisper. He must have taken that for an invitation, because he stepped up his efforts.

When he buried his face in my neck, I attempted to pull my wand from my robes—where I had stashed it so it wouldn't get broken in our scuffle in the corridor. He must have felt my movement, because he pulled back and snatched my wand from my hand before I had the chance to use it on him.

"Oh, no. None of that. We don't need this." He threw my wand over his shoulder, and I watched as it fell under one of the desks.

After that, I sort of left my body in a way. I didn't want to be there while he defiled me, so I went to my happy place. Scor was there, of course, as was the rest of my family. Everyone was smiling, and the whole place seemed blissful. Bliss was definitely something I needed right then.

"Rose, you need to get out of this room," Fantasy Scor warned me. "It's not safe. If you don't do as he says, he will kill you. Find your wand, Rose. Protect yourself!"

I was ripped from my fantasy world, and dumped back into reality. Killian had me on the floor, and was on top of me. The only good news: my wand was merely inches away from my outstretched hands. I scooted myself closer, and was able to wrap my fingers around the tip of it.

I think it was lucky that Killian was so engrossed, because he didn't feel me move until my wand was pointed at his chest. "Stupefy!" I screamed. He flew off me, and crashed into the ceiling.

I took my moment of freedom and ran with it. The door only gave me a moment's trouble, for I had already shouted, "Alohomora!" at it in my mad dash toward it. Before I heard the door swing back shut, I screamed, "Just so you know, we are SO OVER!" Then I hurried down the corridor.

Before I got too far away from him, I heard his low voice growl, "I'll kill you, Rose." I wasn't sure if I had imagined that, but I wasn't about to go back and ask him properly.

I ran and I didn't look back. Not even when I was safe in my dorm room. I jumped under my quilt, up to my nose, and yet, I simply could not stop shivering. The reality of just how much danger I had been in only minutes before was enough to take my breath away. I hoped Killian didn't know how to get into Ravenclaw tower. Surely, he wasn't smart enough, right?

I wasn't sure how long I lay there, sobbing, curled in a tight ball on my bed. Was it minutes? Hours? Days?

What I DID know was that I definitely didn't feel safe at Hogwarts anymore.

For all I knew, Killian could be figuring out a way into Ravenclaw tower at that very moment. And if he actually succeeded, I wasn't sure what exactly he would do—but I knew it wouldn't be a picnic for me.

I had to tell someone!

Somewhere in the middle of my terrified haze, I must have blacked out. One minute I was in my dorm, surrounded by my slumbering housemates, and the next, I was sitting in a rocking chair, looking out on an unfamiliar land.

In the far corner of the backyard, a massive garden full of reds, yellows, pinks, and any other color imaginable, spanned nearly a third of the area. On closer inspection, I noticed every single one of the flowers were roses, all in varying stages of blooming.

On the opposite side, nestled into the beginning of the encircling woods, stood a charming makeshift miniature Quidditch pitch. Whoever owned this home definitely had children—magical children.

The moment I thought that, the screen door to my right banged open and out ran the two most adorable kids I'd ever laid eyes on. The girl, slightly smaller than her brother, had flame-colored ringlets that blew in the breeze. The boy looked more like someone I knew—but I couldn't quite place who.

The kids jumped off the porch, earning themselves a scolding that came from inside the house.

I recognized his voice instantly!

My eyes probably bugged out of my head as the children's father, Scorpius Malfoy, walked out of the house. He was at least ten to fifteen years older, but I could still tell it was him.

He sat next to me, but not before kissing my cheek tenderly. My heartbeat quickened at the feel of his lips on my skin. It was something I had dreamed about for a few years now.

As Scor took my hand in his, the dream began to fade. I didn't want it to! I was perfectly fine staying in my little world, with Scor and our children.

Before I fully woke up, I heard Dream Scor's deep voice say, "I love you, Rose Malfoy."

I blinked, my room coming into view.

The tears on my cheeks were fresh. But I wasn't crying because of Killian. No, this time, I was crying because my dream wasn't true. I wasn't with Scor. And I wanted to be. More than I wanted my next breath.

It was probably then that I decided I needed to see Scor—middle of the night or not.

I made my way slowly, quietly, to the boy's dormitory. The years of visiting in Al and Scor made it easy for me to find their room.

The door groaned as I heaved it open. I froze, believing that at least one of the boys inside would rouse with the noise. But none of them did. Boys!

Once inside their room, I tiptoed to Scor's bedside. Even in the dim light from the moon, I could see how battered he was. I had caused that. I was the reason Scor got into that fight. I deserved the bruises, not him.

Scor's lip had begun to bleed again. So I gently took the corner of his blanket to wipe at it, careful not to wake him up.

My tears streamed down my face, almost as if someone had turned on a faucet behind my eyes.

It was getting lighter outside, and I knew it wouldn't fair well for any of us if I was found in the boy's dorm. This meant I had to go.

I risked everything by leaning down to kiss his forehead lightly just before I left. He stirred, but didn't wake up.

I retreated to the door quietly. Before I walked out, I whispered something I knew he wouldn't hear. "It was always you, Scorpius. Why couldn't you have plucked up the courage and asked me out before he did?"

I made it back to my room before my emotional dam finally burst from the evening's events. Sure I had cried over the situation with Killian. But that was nothing compared to what I had just experienced.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like my whole world was caving in on me. I had to physically hold myself together for fear that parts of me would float away.

I had yet to sleep more than a few minutes at a time when Hattie found me the next morning. She sleepily took one look at my puffy eyes and swollen face—and probably my black eye as well—, and she was instantly alert, the sleep haze flushed from her body like a switch had been flipped.

"Rose!" she called, waking me from the half-asleep nightmare I was having. Our dorm room came into focus, and I could see her standing over me, worry coloring every inch of her body.

"Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

I had a funny feeling she already knew the answer to her question, but I had to say it, out loud, to someone.

"K-Killian," I croaked my voice barely above a whisper.

She was quiet for a moment, calculating. I could see her concern, mixed with the anger bubbling under the surface. She sat on my bed and pulled me into her arms before she spoke again.

"Why did he hurt you, Rose?"

I didn't say a word, scared she wouldn't be my friend anymore if I told her how I had LET him do things to me—things I didn't want done by him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Please tell me, Rose." She sounded almost on the verge of tears. Mine were already silently streaming down my face.

I shook my head, the reality of it too much to bear. If I couldn't take it, how could I expect to put it all on my best friend's shoulders? No, this was my burden to carry, not hers.

Hattie was quiet again. I wondered what she was thinking. Was I now a freak in her mind? Did I just lose a best friend? Again!

I couldn't stand to look at her anymore, so my eyes studied the pattern in my quilt. They followed the stitching all the way to where it disappeared off the side of the bed.

"You have to tell someone, Rose," she whispered, finally looking up at me. Her eyes burned with some sort of feeling—I wasn't quite sure what.

I shook my head again. No one could know. Not one single person. Because it would change what everyone thought of me. I was supposed to be the tough one. The kick ass, take names type of girl. And yet, I let myself be led into this world of abuse. I heard the rumors and I still went for it. What kind of sick person am I?

Hattie frowned. "If you don't tell someone, I'm going straight to Headmaster Longbottom. Killian doesn't deserve to be in this school anymore. I've seen him do worse on tougher girls than you. Remember Addison Layne, the sixth year Gryffindor? He broke her arm when she refused him." She paused, a realization coming to her—I could see it in her eyes.

"That's what happened, isn't it? That's how you got that black eye?"

I felt like I couldn't move. My eyes darted down to my arm, where a fresh bruise stood proudly, for everyone to see.

Hattie followed my gaze. When she saw the black and purple mark, she sucked in her breathe. "Oh, Rose. You really need to go see Headmaster Longbottom. He'll expel that son of a bitch. Which is probably a good thing, once your cousins see that there mark."

I shook my head once more. Going to talk to Headmaster Longbottom would mean leaving the safety of my room. It meant Killian could find me. He could even try to kill me. No, I thought it best to stay put.

"Why not?" she pleaded, her voice thick with emotion. She couldn't understand because she had never been in this situation.

"Because if I leave this room, Killian could find me. He could kill me, Hattie. He threatened to do so last night. I can't go see Headmaster Longbottom because there's too many places for Killian to hide between there and here. I don't want to die, Hattie." I whispered the last bit.

"I won't let you, girl. We'll go together. And if Killian decides to show his face anywhere near you, I will personally see to it that he can no longer try to force himself onto another girl. It would be kind of hard if he was missing a vital body part, wouldn't it?"

A miniscule smile cracked my lips. I loved my best friend!

After getting dressed quickly, we made our way to the Headmaster's office.

The moment we stepped off the ladder leading to the Ravenclaw common room, my skin prickled in fear. I didn't know if Killian was waiting for me or not, like he did the night before. I instantly wanted to go back up!

Hattie, sensing my terror, put her arms around my shoulders. "Come on, girl. I won't let anything happen to you. And you need to do this, or you'll be forever looking over your shoulder."

I nodded and we pressed on. Luckily, we arrived at Headmaster Longbottom's office without any incident. I let out a sigh of relief, finally starting to feel diminutively safer.

"Thank you, Hattie. For being there for me when I needed someone the most. It really means a lot."

"Not a problem, hon. Did you want me to come up with you?" She gestured to the statue that served as guard over the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

I shook my head, swallowing. "No, I think I need to do this on my own. But thanks, though."

Hattie frowned, obviously wanting to stay.

"Really, Hattie, I'm okay now. Why don't you go on down to breakfast?"

She looked like she was about to protest. "Keep an eye on Killian for me while I talk to Professor Longbottom. Give me one less thing to worry about, please." I pleaded with my eyes.

She finally nodded and headed away from me.

I walked up to the owl statue, chewing my lip. As I neared, its wings unfolded expectantly, waiting for me to tell it the password.

"Ginger Gillyweed."

The bird nodded and out rose a circular staircase. I ascended slowly, considering my words carefully.

Just how would I begin? How much should I divulge? Would he actually believe me?

Those questions and more plagued me when I reached Headmaster Longbottom's door. I rapped lightly twice.

"Come in," Professor Longbottom called.

I pushed open the heavy oak door slowly. Professor Longbottom came into view. He was seated at his desk, murmuring quietly to a plant in front of him. I always loved his fascination with plants! He gave my parents a rose garden as a wedding present. It was probably how I got my name.

"Hello, Professor," I half-whispered. I was so very nervous. What would Longbottom think of me after I told him the truth? Would I just be another one of THOSE girls to him? For a moment, I wanted to back out, to leave and not say anything about Killian.

"Ah, Rose, why don't you take a seat? What brings you here?"

The smile that lit up his face when he saw me was refreshing. It spurred one of my own, slight, but there no less.

"I . . . I'm not quite sure how to begin." I chewed my lip in frustration.

"Anywhere you see fit," he replied calmly.

I thought about it. The best thing was probably to get my bruises out in the open. Then I could tell the story of how I got them—and why. And then the Headmaster would know just the kind of person he let into his school. I kind of hoped Killian would be chucked out on his tail end.

"Rose?"

I must have zoned out, because I jumped when Professor Longbottom called my name.

"Sorry, Professor! This is very difficult for me to handle. And I've been dealing with it on my own for a while now. But something happened last night that changed everything. And I realized I had to tell someone."

I didn't wait for him to ask what I was talking about. I pulled up my sleeves and wiped off the make-up covering my black eye.

Professor Longbottom frowned. "Who did this to you, Rose?"

Instinct told me not to tell him, to carry the burden with me to my grave. But I knew nothing would come of this visit if I didn't. I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"K-Killian. Killian Finnigan." Even his name struck fear in my heart.

"Is this a first-time thing with Mr. Finnigan?" I could see him fighting a battle inside his head. He may have heard some of the rumors, I wasn't sure.

"N-no," I informed him, shaking my head. I gestured to my right arm, where my bruise had begun to yellow already. "This one happened a few days ago."

"And the other?" he eyed my left arm, where the bruise was still purple.

I swallowed again. "That happened last night."

"Do you know what caused Mr. Finnigan to lay his hands on you?"

"I . . . I refused him. You know, sexually." I whispered the last word.

"He hurt you because you wouldn't have sex with him?"

I loved Professor Longbottom as an uncle, but sometimes, he could be really daft.

I simply nodded.

"I've heard rumors about him, Professor. I didn't believe those rumors before, but now . . . Now, I know they were every bit the truth. He threatened to kill me last night. And I believe, given the chance, he actually would. I'm scared for my life! I don't think I can stay here if he does." I trailed off, tears streaming down my cheeks. I was crying a lot today.

I watched as Professor Longbottom's mouth opened and closed—as he thought of a wording order to his thoughts that would upset me the least—but before he could talk, I said, "This wouldn't have happened if Scorpius hadn't have told practically everyone that he didn't like me!"

I didn't wait for him to even think of that. I just launched into the sordid tale of Scorpius and myself, pausing only to glance meaningfully at the Headmaster before continuing on.

I kind of felt sorry for him, having to sit there and listen to his best friends' daughter confess her love for the son of his once-tormentor. It had to be an awkward thing to experience, and I was glad I was not in his shoes in that moment.

When I finally ran out of breath, my love story with Scor out in the open, hanging in the air, I came to a realization.

I loved Scor. I really and truly loved him. None of that school-girl crushing for me. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the boy I was honestly, deeply, genuinely in love with. And the fact that I didn't know for sure if he loved me as well hurt my heart.

And with that, I remembered the boy of my dreams was playing Quidditch, and I wanted to be there to support him. And maybe talk to him after the game. But at the same time, I didn't want to be anywhere near where Killian could be.

So before I left Professor Longbottom's office, I made him promise that he would find Killian after the Quidditch game and at the very least, have a nice long talk with him.

As I made my way to the Quidditch pitch, hoping that I hadn't missed the entire game, I did my best to produce a cloaking spell. When I passed a window, I barely saw my reflection, which I hoped meant that the spell worked.

I knew I'd feel safer once I was among the massive crowd that was the Hogwart's Student Body, my family included.

I was sure Hattie had saved a seat for me, and I saw that I was right once I made it up to the Ravenclaw stands.

"What's the score?" I asked my best friend, as I took my place next to her.

"Ten to nil, Ravenclaw. How did it go with the Headmaster?"

"I told him everything." I frowned, remembering how I'd poured my heart out to this man who I considered an uncle. I hoped he wouldn't tell my parents, but I had a funny feeling he would. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Hattie smiled, looking past me. "Don't look now, girl, but boyfriend is checking you out."

I was instantly scared. I looked in the sky, searching for Killian. There he was, staring at me, like Hattie said. A shiver crawled down my spine. I didn't want to be anywhere near Killian. I didn't know what he would do, though I was fairly sure he wouldn't try anything with so many witnesses. Even HE didn't have a wish to make an extended visit to Azkaban.

Hattie followed my gaze, studied Killian with her lips pressed firmly into a thin line. Then she shook her head and turned to me. "Not him, girl. Scorpius."

My eyes darted to the Ravenclaw hoops, and the boy in front of them. Scor was definitely looking at me. And smiling. He waved enthusiastically. My heartbeat quickened as I returned his wave and forced myself to put some sort of a smile on my face. I couldn't let him know just how truly terrified I was being in Killian's presence. That would only distract him, and possibly cause him to lose the match for us. I didn't want to be the reason Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin.

The butterflies in my stomach were new, but I kind of liked the sensation. I wondered if he felt the same when he saw me. But I shook the thought from my head, figuring he didn't.

I was enjoying watching the game progress when it happened. Out of nowhere, a bludger went soaring straight for the side of Scor's head. He didn't see it—it had to be in his blind spot—, and I couldn't pull my wand out quick enough to stop it. Plus, I figured he would see it and move out of the way just in time.

But no . . . I had to watch as the only boy I'd ever truly loved got smacked in the head so hard that it was a wonder his neck didn't snap. By that point, I was on my feet, my wand pointed at the rapidly descending body of Scor.

A strangled, "No!" erupted from deep down inside me.

I didn't even have time to think about what I was doing. Scor was nearing the ground quickly. I shouted, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" at him.

He stopped about ten feet above the ground, and I let out a nervous laugh of relief. Though it was tough holding something as big as Scor aloft, I managed to do it with as much grace as one who had been through all I had been through in the past twenty-four hours could. Although, I did accidentally drop him that last foot or two.

I didn't even care that I heard cheers exploding from the Slytherin stands. More than once. Apparently, Al and my other housemates had forgotten all about the game and were now speeding toward a very unconscious Scor.

Killian caught the snitch, I was later informed, right after Hattie and I began our descent, effectively winning the game for the snakes.

Once Scor was safely on the ground, I quickly made my way down, closely followed by Hattie. Scor had already been taken away to the Hospital wing, and we were quick to follow.

Hattie and I followed Scor's teammates all the way to the Hospital Wing. We were forced to wait outside while Madam Pomfrey examined him.

"Did you see where it came from?"

"Who sent that bloody bludger at him?"

"Will he be okay?"

Those questions and more echoed around me in that crowded corridor. I felt like I was suffocating. Scor was hurt once again. And I couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow my fault—once again.

I slumped to the floor opposite the Hospital Wing door. My mind was chaotic. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I wished it was me in that bed, knocked unconscious by that nasty bludger instead of Scor. And if I could have taken his place, I would have!

Next to me, I felt Al and Hattie join me on the floor, one on either side. From the corner of my eyes, I saw them share a glance, and didn't have the energy to even begin to understand what that meant. I just went back to the battle waging inside my mind.

I was so deep in thought, chewing my lip nearly til it bled, that I barely noticed when were joined by Lily, Hugo, James and the rest of my cousins.

Everyone was pretty silent for a while, not sure what to say or do with themselves.

That is, until the doors to the Hospital Wing swing open, and out walked Madam Pomfrey. The woman was on in years but didn't look a day over eighty-five, even though I knew for a fact that she was one hundred and fourteen.

She was surprised to see so many of us—Scor's teammates: Sadie, Tony, Luke, Logan and Cassie; plus all ten of my family members here at Hogwarts, not including myself.

"Are you all here for Mr. Malfoy?" she questions incredulously.

I stumbled to my feet, appointing myself the group speaker.

"Yes! How is he?"

"Is he all bloody?" I'm not sure who that came from. Probably one of my Neanderthal cousins. Or maybe my brother. Most likely my brother. I groaned inwardly.

"Can we see him?" That, I know, came from Lily, bless her heart.

"He is doing as well as can be expected, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey, finally able to answer without the Spanish Inquisition behind me interrupting her, continued. "Not anymore, Mister Weasley." A small smile cracks her lips. I'm surprised . . . the old broad had a sense of humor. Not exactly something I expected in that situation.

Finally, she answered Lily's question, the one I had been waiting on. "I'm afraid not, Miss Potter. Scorpius's brain needs to recuperate after the jarring blow caused by the bludger. He is currently in a spell-induced coma to let his body heel itself. I am sorry, but the earliest he can have visitors is at least two hours from now. You lot can feel free to wait out here during that time, or you can go about your business, and possibly do the homework I suspect most of you have neglected to do."

With that, she turned on her heels and strolled right back into the Hospital Wing. As the doors swung shut, I caught a glimpse of what I suspected was Scor's shoe.

Lily was the first to pull me into a hug, for sobs had begun to rack my body.

When I cried until I could cry no more, I literally felt exhausted. I wanted to sleep for a year straight.

I was suddenly self-conscious around so many people. Thankfully, most of Scor's teammates had followed Madam Pomfrey's advice, like the good little Ravenclaws they were, and went off to work on some forgotten homework.

I was left with just Hattie, Luke and Logan—Scor's best friends aside from my family—, and my brother and cousins. Not exactly great company when they—mainly just my male family members—began to ambush me.

I had begun to pace, which made me feel hot. So I had rolled up the sleeves of my sweater, only to reveal to them my new bruise. I heard gasps around me, and I whirled to face the door, hoping Madam Pomfrey had changed her mind, or Scor had woken up.

The first to judge me was James. "Your little boyfriend give you that one too, Rose?" I detected a hard edge to his words.

I was confused by his inquiry. What in the world was he going on about? And then I realized my mistake. I shook my arms so that my sleeves fell back into place, but by then it was too late—everyone had seen both of the ugly, purple monstrosities in all their glory. I cursed myself to the depths of hell.

Sighing, I sunk to the floor once more, this time on the opposite wall, as far away from my family as I could get.

Dominique and Molly were next, though they never said a word to me. I could see it there, though, in the way they eyed me carefully, frowning. I could tell they were probably wondering why I was still with Killian—having most likely heard by now that he hurt me once before. Oh, what they'd say if I told them about last night? The part before I broke up with him. I would be the laughing stock of the family. I hung my head, trying to avoid their gaze.

I looked to Hattie for help. She was busy staring at Albus, who was staring back at her. The pair seemed to be communicating wordlessly. Okay, weird! I did NOT want to know what was going on there! I had enough on my plate already.

Louis stepped forward, reaching for my arm. I wouldn't let him have it. Despite the fact that he wasn't as in-your-face as most of my other family members, I didn't need any more murderous cousins. It was bad enough that Al and Hugo were involved in the fight the day before.

"I just want to see it, Rose," he pleaded, clearly worried. He knelt in front of me, blocking me from view with his body. I knew it was in his Healer nature to inspect every scrape, bruise or broken bone we had ever gotten, but I didn't want him to look at mine. It was still fresh, and I knew he would be able to see Killian's hand print patterned in the purple and black.

I shook my head, and he sighed in frustration.

Behind him, I could hear the whispered plotting of James, Hugo and Freddie. I was surprised to learn that Roxie wanted in, along with my sweet little cousin Lily. The situation—their plotting—was getting way out of hand. I knew I had to do something to stop it!

With nearly all of them talking at once, I couldn't concentrate. So like a radio dial, I tuned them out. My thoughts returned to Scor. I wanted nothing more to go in there and sit with him. To hold his hand and brush his hair from his face. To tell him that I finally realized I loved him. To hope that he loved me too. To be with him and not Killian.

And that was the last straw. I pulled myself from my thoughts and cleared my throat.

"Can I say something?" I asked, standing, feeling more and more confident as I went.

They continued on with their musings. I looked to Lucy for help.

"Alright you lot, SHUT IT! Let Rose talk!" Lucy's voice echoed throughout the corridor. I was momentarily taken aback and unsure of myself. But then Lucy gave me an encouraging smile, obviously anticipating what I had to say.

I knew there was no way I would be able to talk to them as a whole. They were way too overbearing for me to handle something like that. So I focused on Lucy.

"I don't understand it, Rose. Why are you still with him?" Her question, coupled with the look of sadness mixed with curiosity on her face, seemed to squeeze the life out of my heart. I was instantly remorseful for not telling them sooner.

"I'm not with him anymore, Luce. We broke up last night after he . . ." I trailed off, knowing I had already gone way too far. Crap! None of them would let it go, I knew.

"What happened last night, Rose?" came Al's growl. I knew this wasn't good. Al was the most gentle of my cousins. And if he was pissed, then you better believe that the rest of them were fuming.

I stared at the floor, hiding my eyes, trying to ignore the prickle of tears at the backs of them.

"Tell us, Rose." Hugo, my once-adorable little brother. There was pain in the edge of his voice. I could tell it was killing him that he wasn't there to protect me.

"I . . ."

I was interrupted by the swinging of the door.

"He hasn't woken yet. Someone can go in and see him now," Madam Pomfrey said quietly. She looked worn, completely and utterly exhausted. "But only one person at a time."

I sighed. Surely, Al, his best friend would want to go first. And then Luke and Logan. Maybe when they were done, I'd be able to see the boy of my dreams.

"Rose?" Al's voice is melodic at my side, his previous anger forgotten. "Aren't you going in?"

"I thought . . . Yes, thank you, Al."

I hurried into the Hospital Wing, nervous to look upon the boy I was in love with.

I staggered into the dimly lit room. Madam Pomfrey hovered close, her arm held out to catch me if I neared the floor any more. The thought made me laugh.

"Miss Weasley, you look a little pale. Have you eaten at all today?"

I shook my head. No, definitely no food. My stomach wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"When was the last time you have?" She sounded concerned.

I tried to remember when the last time was. Dinner the day before? No, I was in the library. Lunch? Nope, still in the library. Breakfast? No, I was running late yesterday—didn't have time for food. The day before? Not that I recall. Going back even further I remembered I might have had lunch a few days ago. Wow . . . it had been three, maybe four days since I'd had a proper meal. Madam Pomfrey was right to worry.

"A couple days ago," I whispered, unsure of her reaction.

She tutted. "That's not very healthy, Miss Weasley. I'm going to find you a potion that should keep you from passing out on me and joining your friend in here. But I expect you to get some real food in your system. Am I clear?"

My answering nod made my head spin.

"Good, now don't move. I don't want you greeting the floor while I'm too busy looking for that potion to keep an eye on you." I watched as she hurried off.

I knew I should follow her instructions. But I could see Scor's feet, covered by a white quilt. So I shuffled slowly over to the curtain surround his bed. My head felt like it was floating. I swayed, but managed to stay upright.

The curtain was drawn most of the way shut. I grabbed it, tugged it open slowly.

"I thought I told you not to move, Miss Weasley."

Madam Pomfrey's voice behind me startled me. I had to hold onto the fabric so I wouldn't fall. She helped me to the chair at Scor's bedside.

"Here, drink this." She pressed a small vial into my hand.

"Thanks. I don't know how to thank you for taking care of him." I gestured at Scor, lying so peacefully on his hospital bed.

"No need to thank me, dear. It's my job. I let you have some time alone with him. If you need anything, just let me know."

I nodded and turned my attention to the boy I was in love with.

Scor looked younger than his fifteen years lying there. He looked beautiful and innocent.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius," I murmured, my voice thick, as I took his hand in mine. Tears began to roll down my face once more.

"You need to wake up soon, Scor, so I can finally tell you how I feel about you."

I laid my head upon his arm, still holding his hand. I'm not quite sure how long I stayed like that. But after a while, I realized Albus probably wanted to visit with him. So, reluctantly, I kissed the top of his hand, and made my way out.

Over the next few days, I had visited Scor in the Hospital Wing every moment I could. He still hadn't woken from his spell-induced coma, which made me worry he never would, but Madam Pomfrey assured me he would wake up when he was ready. I just wanted to tell him I loved him! I wanted to tell the world!

Despite being worried about him, I had never felt better. Killian had been expelled as soon as Headmaster Longbottom heard him bragging about sending the bludger Scor's way. It was a serious offense to purposefully put another student in such danger—and all the things he did to his ex-girlfriends, which he confessed to after a bit of Veritiserum, didn't help his case either.

I no longer had to watch my back, or worry about who was lurking around the corner. And the relief that provided was intoxicating.

Madam Pomfrey was on me about eating, probably figuring that my worry for Scor was hindering that. So to appease her, I made sure I ate at least once a day—though most times it was forced. I'd also begun bringing her a plate of goodies from the Great Hall, for she didn't want to leave Scor alone in the Hospital Wing when he could wake at any moment.

I placed the plate, piled with the dinner that had just been served a little while before, on her desk.

"Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome. Any change?"

I had already made my way to Scor's bedside. Albus was already there, reading aloud to him from his tattered old copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. I knew that was Scor's favorite book, so I was guessing Al did, too.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Weasley. He'll wake up on his own time, Hon."

I nodded, not even looking up from Scor's face. He had a stubble I never noticed before. I wondered when he started growing facial hair, because I had never seen him with it. He was only fifteen! I thought that didn't start until twenty or something.

Not even worrying about Al's presence, I took Scor's hand in mine, and made small circles with my thumb.

"I love you, Scor. Please wake up soon so we can start our happily ever after. I know you like me. Albus told me your little secret. So please wake up."

Al had put his thumb in the book, and was studying me. "Are you going to the Ball Saturday?"

Where had that question come from? Yes, I knew there was a Ball this weekend. Was I going? Definitely not. My date was here, unconscious. I had no reason to go.

"Oh," Al murmured, hiding his face in his book.

"What are you up to, Albus?" I eyed him carefully, knowing he was up to something.

"Nothing," he replied too quickly. Now I was really suspicious.

"I can tell it's not 'nothing,' so spill." Curiosity was getting the better of me.

"What if I told you I could promise you the night of your life, if you did exactly what I said, no questions asked?"

Boy, was he being cryptic. "Go on."

A small smirk crossed his face, but I wasn't able to worry about what that meant. For Scor's hand had twitched in mine. I stared down at him, waiting for his eyes to open, but after a few hours of nothing, Madam Pomfrey sent me to bed, assuring me she would send for me if he woke up during the night.

Saturday. The big day. Al had yet to tell me what his plans where, or why he was being so mysterious. Scor hadn't made any change in the past day and a half. Madam Pomfrey told me slight movements were the body's natural reaction. I wasn't sure if I believed her, so I had been reading up on comas and anything coma-related.

I was hiding from my cousin in my sanctuary, surrounded by books that wouldn't tell me anything I didn't already know. By that point, I was beyond frustrated, and wishing it was an easy answer to find.

Hattie came wandering up to me when I was in the middle of something I deemed worthy of reading—figuring it would lead me to a discovery of some sort.

"Hey, girl," she said, smiling when she saw me.

"Hi." I returned her smile before planting my nose back into the book I was reading from.

"Albus sent me to get you. He said to drag you out of here if I had to. It's time for you to get ready."

My stomach tightened. Right, I had promised Al I would do as he said, if he could make good on his promise that this would be the night of my life. I wasn't sure he could, but I figured I would give him a chance. He had been so good about my being around Scor, and I knew it was probably grossing him out pretty bad. I was his cousin, after all, and Scor was his best friend. It would freak me out if he was in love with Hattie.

And with that stray thought, it hit me. The way Al and Hattie looked at each other. The whispered conversations in the common room that always ended once I was in the room. My cousin! And my best friend! They were dating! I wondered how long that had been going on.

Hattie led me out of the Library and up to our room. We didn't talk, which was mostly my fault. I was still blown away by my realization. Hattie and Al. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how perfect for each other they were. And that it was probably me that brought them together. Without me, I doubt they would have spent much time together.

We dressed quickly. Hattie was stunning in a short black number embossed with purple lace. My dress, one of Hattie's as well, because I didn't own a dress nice enough, was baby blue with a flowing skirt and a sequined bodice. It seemed to shimmer whenever I moved. I loved it!

Make-up was a bit trickier. Hattie did it for me, thankfully, because I wasn't too good at that sort of thing, though I had worn it since I was thirteen. I always seemed to have a heavy hand when I did it myself.

When she was finished me, I looked like a princess, and felt like one too.

"Wow, Hattie. You sure know how to work miracles!" I smiled at the fiery beauty in the reflection before me. Her eyes seemed huge, bright. And all the worry she had seen hours before had melted away. This girl was hot. And she was ready to dance.

But then I remembered where Scor was. And that I hadn't visited him since the night before. What if he had woken up while I was buried five books deep in the Library? Would Madam Pomfrey know where to send for me at?

My breathing quickened and I had to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Albus had walked in the room, seeing the look on my face.

"I-I forgot to go see him," I whispered, tears threatening.

"See who?" Al could be thick like the rest of our male family members sometimes.

"Boyfriend," Hattie answered. At first, I thought she was referring to him. Then I realized she meant Scor. I shot her a grateful look. I wasn't sure I could say his name without breaking down.

"Don't worry about that, Rose. I'm sure he understands. Now, are you girls about ready? I have to escort you both to the Ball, and we're on a tight schedule."

I turned to Hattie. She told me the night before we were going to be each other's date. Now I was supposed to go with her and my cousin? Uh-uh. Not happening. I folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm not going."

Albus groaned. "Why not?"

I refused to meet his eyes. The tears were prickling at the back of my eyes and I knew if I caught his gaze, they would spill and ruin my make-up. No need to waste perfectly good make-up.

"Because the only date I would ever want to go with is lying in the Hospital Wing, unconscious, and it's my fault. I don't deserve fun right now. Not until Scor wakes up."

"Please, Rose. Just trust me. You won't be disappointed tonight. I promised your date I would have you there on time. Are you going to make a liar out of me? Because Hattie and I WILL resort to physical methods to get you to this dance. So, are you going to come willingly? Or do we need to drag you kicking and screaming?"

"Scor," I mumbled, my only argument to get out of going.

"Okay, we'll do this the hard way, then. Hattie, grab her left arm. Let's try not to mess up her pretty though. He won't be happy if we do. Nice work, by the way. She looks half-decent."

If he didn't have hold of my right arm, I might have punched him. But I couldn't so I settled for a kick to his leg.

We made our way down to the Great Hall slowly. It was difficult for them to drag my unhelpful self along, so it took twice the normal time. They were both frustrated with me, but I just couldn't see reason. There was no one in the entire school I wanted to go to a dance with besides Scor.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully, but I didn't take much notice in it. I just let myself be led on, to the middle of the dance floor. We stopped under the massive sterling silver chandelier. I gazed up at the beauty of it, mesmerized.

"May I have this dance?"

The voice came from behind me. I knew that voice! At first, I thought I was imagining it, imagining him. But when I whirled around, and he was still there, looking pretty bruised but dashing in his sleek black dress robes—and definitely awake—, I knew he was really there.

The boy I'd been in love with ever since I saw him in Diagon Alley, wearing the most breathtaking grin I had ever laid eyes upon.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy . . . MY Scor.

**A/N****: I am currently working on Chapter 7, and I'm not quite sure when it will be done, but I promise it wont be too long. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I do not own the quote from Quidditch: Through the Ages. Nor do I own any of the original characters or the world in which they have been placed.

**Chapter 7: May I Have This Dance? **

_Scor_

My brain and heart were locked in battle.

I knew I was in a coma—I could hear everything going on around me, I just couldn't respond. I also knew why I was the coma. That bludger came out of nowhere! Maybe I should have followed Al's advice, and taken my focus off his cousin.

But Rose smiled at me. She hadn't smiled at me in weeks. The elation I felt was a tad distracting. In fact, I had actually begun to formulate a plan that would involve inviting her to the Ball and confessing my feelings for her. Because I knew I had to do something to get her away from Finnigan.

And then the bludger had to go and knock me off my broom.

I guess maybe it was a blessing in disguise. I mean, where else would I be able to have day-long fantasies about what my life with Rose would be like? I rather enjoyed them.

But those scenes were long gone. And my brain was trying to make me wake up and face the music. My heart wanted to stay in fantasy land, in hopes another Rose-dream would come along. So, while they were at war with each other, I listened to the world around me.

I was half-awake when Al and the rest of my teammates came to tell me that we had lost the game. "Not that it matters, mate." Al assured me.

I was semi-conscious when I heard Rose crying over me, willing me to wake up, and confessing her love for me.

I was even mildly alert when Lily came in to beg me to wake up. She hated seeing Rose, her favorite cousin aside from Hugo—who had gotten more annoying with age—, so distraught. That broke my heart. I really tried to wake up after that, but my hurting soul said not yet.

Then something inside me changed. It happened when Al was keeping me company, reading me something from Quidditch Through the Ages. I think it had something to do with the hilarity of the situation. But I was able to break through the haze I had been under for the past few days. I was finally able to wake up.

"Aye mate, this one's been written about you," Albus began with a chuckle.

'_Oh, the thrill of the chase _

_as I soar through the air, _

_with the snitch up ahead_

_and the wind in my hair,_

_as I draw ever closer,_

_the crowd gives a shout,_

_but then comes a bludger_

_and I am knocked out.'"_

I think I may have snorted before I opened my eyes. Al obviously didn't catch it though, because he continued to read aloud.

"Are you mocking me, mate?" I grumbled, interrupting him with a sly smile on my face. I was surprised how rough my voice sounded. Was that a side-effect of a coma? I wasn't sure.

"Scor!" Al dog-eared his book before jumping out of his seat and leaning over my bed, as if checking to make sure I was really awake.

"Well who were you expecting, huh? Santa Clause? The Easter Bunny? Your Mum?"

I could see Al resisting the urge to punch me for the crack at his Mum. But considering I was still lying in a hospital bed, having just woken from who knows how long of a coma I was stuck in, I think he thought better of it.

"Well I guess you're okay, huh?" His words were tight, curling out of his thin lips. He shook his head, obviously trying to clear it. "Do you need something? Madam Pomfrey is right over there. She said to tell her when you woke up."

I smiled up at my very best friend in the world. Only he would still try to take care of me after I've had a go at his Mum. "Some water would be great."

"You got it, mate. Oh man, Rose is going to freak! You woke up when she wasn't here!"

I watched as he rushed off to inform Madam Pomfrey of my awakening. The pair were back only seconds later, Al holding my glass water.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Malfoy." A small smile cracked her lips. "I didn't think you'd be in so soon after your detention."

I grimaced at the memory. When I had finished doing my time, I never wanted to see the inside of this place again. Kind of ironic I ended up back in here not even a full day later. That's karma for you.

"I couldn't get enough of you, Ma'am." I grinned widely.

"One would believe so. How are you feeling? Any headaches or pain?" Her demeanor had changed from joking to the caring nature she emitted when she was doing the work she loved. She was honestly concerned about each and every student that had walked through those double doors. Well . . . maybe not Finnigan.

"I'm not going to lie, I've had better days. I feel like I've been run over by a stampede of thousand-pound elephants—twenty three of them. And the right side of my face feels pretty sore." I turned to Al. "Was that the side I was hit on?"

Al nodded, while Madam Pomfrey tutted. "And no headache?"

I shook my head, which only succeeded in making me dizzy. What was that about?

"No, no headache, but whoa, the room is spinning."

"Let me get you something for the dizziness." She hurried away.

"How is she?" I asked Al, the moment Madam Pomfrey stepped out of earshot.

"The old broad? She's okay. She was worried, but that's part of her job description."

I rolled my eyes. My best friend could be thick sometimes. "No, you numpty. Rose. How is Rose?" My eyes locked with his, willing him to tell me she was okay, that I hadn't caused her too much pain.

"I'm not going to lie, mate, Rose is a right mess. She's had a rough few days. Apparently, the night of the fight, Finnigan found her—"

"Here you are, Mr. Malfoy. Drink this down. I don't want to see any drops left in the cup, do you understand?"

I nodded, taking the cup from her outstretched hands. She waited while I drank all of it. That was a task. It was by some small miracle I didn't spit it out the moment it touched my tongue. The stuff tasted like Hippogriff droppings. I wondered absentmindedly if it WAS Hippogriff droppings. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Good, good. Now, Mr. Potter, you must go so Mr. Malfoy can get his rest."

"Aw, Madam Pomfrey, come on. I just had—how long was I out?" The last question was directed at Albus.

"Four days," he mouthed.

"Yeah, four days. I've been out for four days. I think that I can spare a few minutes to see my best friend, since I haven't been awake to see him since the game. Please?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Twenty minutes, boys. And then Scor has to rest. End of story."

Al whooped, shooting his fist in the air. "Woohoo!"

"Calm down, Mr. Potter, or I'll have you out right now." Her whimsical tone suggested otherwise. I would bet my Thunderbolt 4000 that she enjoyed having us as her company. This place had to be a tad lonely when no students were sick or injured. But then again, there was almost always someone in here, whether from a backfired spell, a faked illness to get out of class, or an odd injury.

As soon as she walked away, I grilled Al on what he was talking about before she returned.

"Alright, what were you saying? Finnigan found Rose where? What happened? Is she okay?" My mind was flashing through the possible outcomes rapidly. I really hoped she was okay!

"He found her outside of the Library. You know how she likes to go in there and think. Well, Lily said that was where she was when she found her to tell her about the fight. I guess she didn't leave until really late—past curfew. And Finnigan was waiting for her."

My fists balled up on the top of my bed sheet. "What happened?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that something had.

"I don't know. She won't tell us. Everyone has tried. But Rose is stubborn. All we know is that she has another bruise."

I threw the sheet off me, effectively hitting Al in the face, stunning him. Those words were all I needed to hear to decide to get up and kill Finnigan myself. How dare he mark my Rose? He was going to pay!

"Whoa, Scor, where do you think you're going?" Al's voice was colored with concern. Obviously he found his way out of his stupor.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Oh no you aren't, mate. You're going to stay right here, in this bed until you get better. Because if you don't, I'm going over there to tell Madam Pomfrey of your plans. I'm sure she'll give you something that'll taste way worse than that dizzy potion you just drank."

He had his serious face on. I knew I wasn't going anywhere. So I simply pulled the sheet back over my body, defeated.

"Good. Now, let me continue. Rose did tell us one other thing. She said that the confrontation between her and Finnigan that night led to her breaking up with him. And good news for you, she has been here oh about a hundred times in the last four days. I think she'd sleep here if Pomfrey would let her."

I smiled at that. I wondered if it meant she was actually ready to forgive me. To be with me.

"So she's really not with him anymore?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not according to her. So you need to rest up, and get better, because I think she's finally come around to admitting she has feelings for you. And we both know you have feelings for her. Don't even try to deny it."

"I'm not going to. I'm finally ready to admit it. I think I'm in love with her. And I think I know just how to let her know."

And I did know. I just had to get all the pieces of the puzzle to fit perfectly.

* * *

"Oh come on, Madam Pomfrey, please do this for me! Please don't tell Rose I'm awake yet!"

Madam Pomfrey tutted. I could tell she didn't like lying, and that she had grown fond of my Rosie in the days since the Quidditch match. But if I wanted my plan to work, I had to get her to agree to not tell Rose I was awake. She could ruin it before it even started!

"Pretty please?" I made my best attempt at puppy dog eyes. I wasn't sure if they worked, but I thought they might have when I saw the thin line her lips had formed turn up slightly. I knew I had begun to sway her so I decided to tell her my entire plan.

But before I even got the chance to do so, Rose waltzed in, carrying a plate of food. Crap! Rose couldn't see me awake! Not yet! I hurried to pretend I was still down for the count.

"Thank you, dear," I heard Pomfrey murmur. Al was still by my side. Miraculously, Pomfrey hadn't kicked him out yet, which surprised me.

"You're welcome. Any change?" The worry coloring her tone almost made my resolve break. But I wanted everything to be perfect for her. That need was the only thing that kept me pretending.

This was it—the moment I had begged Pomfrey about for nearly half an hour. She could tell Rose I was awake and ruin everything, or she could lie and keep my dream alive. I really hoped she did the later, but I had no clue which way she would sway.

Albus tried to divert my attention—and ease my stress, most likely—by reading to me from Quidditch Through the Ages once more. I thanked him in my head, for Rose had already made her way to my bedside. Despite my eyes being closed, I could sense her presence. It made electricity course through my veins. I wanted nothing more to open my eyes and take her in my arms. But I couldn't, not yet.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Weasley. He'll wake up on his own, Hon."

Whew! Thank Merlin she played a part! I didn't know what I would do if she hadn't.

I tried not to respond when Rose took my hand in hers. It took all of my willpower not to squeeze her hand back, to rub reassuring circles on the back of it with my thumb.

"I love you, Scor. Please wake up soon so we can start our happily ever after. I know you like me. Albus told me your little secret. So please wake up."

'I love you, too, Rosie!' I screamed inside my head. Rose loved me. I wanted to cry with joy!

Albus cleared his throat. "Are you going to the ball Saturday?"

'Way to be nonchalant, Al,' I thought sarcastically. My best friend, subtlety was not exactly his strong suit.

I could tell Rose was taken aback.

"Definitely not," she murmured quickly.

"Oh," replied Al. Really, mate? 'Oh' is all you have to say? This kid was going to kill me. Death by immense stress. I should have known my best friend wasn't crafty enough to get his cousin to do one simple thing. Better yet, I should have made him send in Lily or Hattie. Blimey, even James could have gotten to her!

"What are you up to, Albus?" I could hear the suspicion loud and clear. Al was going to blow this, I just knew it!

"Nothing."

"I can tell it's not 'nothing,' so spill."

Great! He replied way too quickly! And Rose picked up on it. There was no way she was going to let him leave or leave herself without getting something out of him. This was the end of my plan. I nearly opened my eyes, but Albus's words stopped me.

"What if I told you I could promise you the night of your life, if you did exactly what I said, no questions asked?"

The few moments that passed were agonizing. But the moment Rose spoke, I knew she was hooked. Well played, mate.

"Go on."

My finger twitched against her hand. I was so excited that I was unable to control it. It took Rose's attention off Albus, but it put the pressure on me. She kept a better look on me after that.

Luckily, I managed to stay 'unconscious' until Pomfrey sent Rose to bed a few hours later.

And then, because of the amount of effort I had to put forth to keep still, and probably a little bit because of the whole 'taking a bludger to the head' deal, I passed out. This time, though, I was only sleeping, and able to wake up whenever I wanted.

* * *

I had to admit, the fact that Rose didn't visit me at all Friday kind of broke my heart. But I knew it was for the best—less face time with Rose meant less time I'd have to pretend to be in a coma still. But I didn't have time to worry about that. For it was Saturday—the day of the Ball. I was busy getting ready in the Hospital Wing; and thanking my lucky stars Pomfrey was actually letting me out so soon after the accident.

"You clean up well, Mister Malfoy," remarked Pomfrey as I fixed the collar of my dress robes in the mirror. A smile crossed her face. I owed a lot to this woman. She nursed me back to health, and kept my Rosie from doing something stupid as well. And she even allowed me to go through with my plan.

"Thank you," I responded. Those words didn't carry enough weight for the amount of reasons I was thankful.

"If you feel dizzy or anything out of the ordinary at all, you come straight back here, you hear me?" Her hands were on her hips again. I suppressed a chuckle.

"Aye aye, captain," I managed to say without laughing. She tutted, and turned away from me.

"Thanks again."

"No need to thank me, Scorpius. It's my job. Now get down there and win her heart! Make it memorable, Mr. Malfoy. She'll think of this day for the rest of her life."

As I walked out of the Hospital Wing, I wondered if Pomfrey ever had someone she never forgot about.

The entire walk from the Hospital Wing to the Great Hall was a nail-biter for me. I wondered if Al managed to get Rose to go, or if she had refused. Rose could be very stubborn at times. But I wouldn't know if my plan worked until I got there.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully, a girl's dream. There were floating candles in the air, giving the entire place a soft glow. And the floor had been bewitched to look like we were walking on the stars.

Since it was a mascarade ball, I slipped on my black mask and made my way into the crowd. I was supposed to meet Albus and Rose in the dead center of the dance floor, so that's where I headed.

At first, I couldn't see them—there were way too many bodies to do so. I began to worry even more. My plan had panned out pretty smoothly up until this point. So Rose had to be there! But I still didn't see her, and I began to feel dejected.

"She's over there, mate," someone spoke into my ear. I turned to see that the speaker was none other than Hugo, Rose's brother. He was easily recognizable despite the bat mask covering half of his face—I think it was the unruly red hair. And he was grinning like a fool.

My gaze followed his and I saw her, MY Rose, looking beautiful as ever. I guessed Hattie had gotten to her, not that I minded. I made my way over to my beauty.

Rose still hadn't seen me—she was busy staring up at the massive chandelier. I snuck up behind her, wanting to reach out and take her in my arms. I settled for asking her to dance.

"May I have this dance?"

She whirled around and the expression on her face . . . I nearly crushed her in my arms. I swear, I thought I saw her swoon as she took my outstretched hand. I squeezed it as I pulled her into an embrace.

"You look beautiful, Rosie," I whispered against her ear. The shiver that passed through her body felt as sweet as chocolate after a Dementor attack, or so I'd heard.

"You too," she murmured, her voice low.

I chuckled lightly, pulling back to look in her eyes. "I look beautiful, do I? That wasn't exactly the look I was going for. Handsome, yes. Dashing, definitely. Beautiful? Not so much."

Rose punched my shoulder lightly, which only resulted in me laughing more. I pulled her close again, savoring in her head resting on the same shoulder she had just punched.

"Can I say something?" I led her from the dance floor, as far from the noise as I could.

Rose looked up at me, nodding with her eyes. Her lips were formed in what seemed like a permanent smile. Oh how I wished I could kiss those lips! But I had to get the truth out before I could indulge.

"This . . ." I gestured to us, dancing slow, not noticing the people around us. "This is what I had been longing for the entire time. This is how we should have been since the beginning. I'm sorry for that night in the common room."

Rose started to protest, but I hushed her. I had to get it all out in the open. Or I was going to go crazy.

As I stood there, I struggled, trying to find a place to begin, a place where my love for her began. I liked her that night in the common room. I realized I liked her that day in Divination so long ago. I think I may have even liked her our first time on the train—the second time I ever saw her. Yes, I had found it—the place where my love for her began.

"For me, I think my feelings for you began in Diagon Alley. Do you remember when my father and I ran into you outside the robe shop? Do you remember how Hugo was annoying you, so you ran ahead, despite warnings from your mother? Father told me he knew exactly who you were, and that you seemed a little lost. We were already headed for ice cream, and I begged him to bring you along. I didn't want you to be scared anymore. So he invited you with us. I couldn't understand it, but I wanted to be sure that you'd never feel lost again. I didn't even know your name and I wanted to protect you. And then he left us to find your Mum. The look on your face when you saw her come into view is not one I could forget."

I paused long enough to wipe away the solitary tears from her cheeks. I was holding back my own, but I wanted to continue, to tell her everything I had ever felt about her.

"I spent the entire time on Platform 9 and ¾ looking for you. I finally did spot you, just before I boarded. I made my way onto the train, hoping you would find me—that you been looking for me as well. When I met Albus, I had no idea you were his cousin. How was I to know? The pair of you looked nothing alike. But then you walked into our car. And Albus introduced you. I knew I'd get the chance to get to know you. I'd get the chance to make sure no harm would come to you. Even if I didn't understand the need to do so."

I looked around for Albus, who was standing nearby, his arm around Hattie. "I never did get the chance to do this, mate. Thank you for introducing me to my future." I smiled, turning back to Rose, who was full on crying now, despite the smile etched on her face.

"Over the years, my feelings for you only grew stronger. You may have thought I hated you second year, when I threw fits whenever you surpassed me at studies. But I didn't. In fact, I even held myself back often times. Not because I thought you needed to be right all the time. But because the answers always sounded better coming from your lips. Does that even make sense? And then in Divination, I saw my name spelled out in your teacup. I knew I was your future. But I had no idea whether or not you knew it yet. So I made an excuse. You insulted me, which stung a bit, but I didn't let it get to me. I stayed by your side. I was still your friend. Because I couldn't imagine not talking to you every day. Whenever I went over to Albus's house, I prayed you were there. And most times you were, so I got to spend more time with you."

"Scor-" She tried to get me to stop talking. But I had to do this. I had to explain everything to her. I had to make her see.

"No, Rose. I'm almost finished now. That night in the common room a few weeks ago. . . I didn't mean it. I wanted to confess my feelings for you even then. But I didn't think you felt the same. So when Albus started teasing me about them—because yes, he knew about them pretty much all along, at least ever since I began to say your name in my sleep—, I had to deny it. And I didn't realize I was shouting until I saw the look on your face. Saying those words, shouting that I didn't like you hurt me as well, but nothing like the pain that resulted from you believing that I didn't. I followed you that night, Rosie. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. But I couldn't find you. I even enlisted Albus and Sammie to help. Oh, and when she kissed me, it was all her. I didn't want to. The only person I wanted to kiss—then and now—was you. And then you came along with that git, Finnigan. I knew I had lost you. You don't know how depressed I was in the days after that night. It became me just wanting you to look my way, to talk to me. It was the hardest thing I had ever gone through. And then I found out he laid his hands on you. I lost it. The only thing I could think was no one hurts my Rosie and gets away with it. I had to make him pay." My eyes glazed over, a residual effect of the anger I felt that day.

"Scorpius!" Rose put her hand over my mouth. "Stop, please. Let me get a word in."

I nodded, smiling against her hand. But before she could, I quickly said, "We've known each other five years, Rosie. And I've been under your spell each and every day since we met."

Rose sighed, leaning in close. "I love you," she whispered in my ear, her breath tickling my neck.

I pulled back, smiling even bigger. "Let's dance," I suggested. If I stayed there, staring into her beautiful blue eyes, I would have had to kiss her.

We joined our friends on the dance floor. A slow song was playing, so I pulled Rose close, wrapping my arms around her waist. She twisted her fingers in my hair. It all felt like something out of a dream. Rose was here, in my arms, and I was in hers. Everything I had been wishing for was coming true.

The song ended much too quickly. We stopped under some mistletoe that hadn't been there only moments before. I wondered which of our friends the culprit was. Looking around, I noticed Lorcan Scamander, Lily's date, stashing his wand back inside his robes.

"Looks like I have to kiss you now," I smirked, gesturing up.

"Better do it quickly, before the Nargles wake."

"Nargles?" I asked, a whimsical, questioning look crossing my face.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Malfoy."

I wasted no time in following her instructions.

My fingers slid under her chin, pulling it up, while hers gently tugged my head closer to hers. Our lips met and fireworks exploded in my brain. As I wondered if she felt it too, I realized I could feel her quivering under my touch. Wow . . . so that was what it felt like to kiss Rose Weasley, the girl I had been in love with practically forever.

And she was staring at me with such love in her eyes. I knew it was real. I closed the distance between us, wrapped her up in my arms and pressed my lips to hers, savoring our second kiss. I felt as if I was flying, as if we both were. I could swear the world around me had stopped, and that I saw stars this time.

* * *

When we finally broke, after much clearing of the throat from Albus and "you go girl's" from Hattie, I said, "Wow."

"Wow," Rose repeated.

My life literally changed the moment her lips touched mine. I fell for her over and over with that one little kiss. I couldn't imagine a better way to begin the night. Or the rest of my life.

Rose and I danced slowly to nearly every song. Nothing could compare to the feeling of having her wrapped up in my arms. I didn't want to let her go, not with her lips so close to mine, just begging to be kissed. And I didn't want the night to ever end.

"Hey crazy dance freaks," called Albus, twirling Hattie closer to us. "We're headed over to the punch bowl. Are you two tired of gazing into each other's eyes yet? The family has something to say to young Scorpius here."

His grin was mischievous. I wondered what he was up to, and what Rose's family had to say to me.

Reluctantly, I relaxed my hold on Rose, and we followed Albus and Hattie to the punch bowl.

The crowd of Weasley-Potters were already waiting for us. I shifted uncomfortably. James and Freddie were not wearing their happy faces. I wondered if this would be a good talk, or if they were debating whether or not to beat me up right here for making a hussy out of their cousin.

"What do you want, James?" Rose asked before I could. She sounded annoyed. One look at her face brought joy to my own. Rose appeared just as irritated as I was at the unwelcome interruption of our bliss.

"Whoa, temper, temper, Little Cuz." Freddie tsked.

"Yeah, take it easy. We just want to have a chat with Mr. Malfoy here. This doesn't involve you." James's grin was dangerous. I was worried.

"Like bloody hell it doesn't. You want to tell me why you're throwing dangerous looks like that one at my boyfriend?"

My heart swelled. Rose called me her boyfriend. I felt like I was living on Cloud Nine!

"Geez, calm down, fire ant." Freddie's hands went up, as did James's. It was funny that they thought that would protect them from a pissed off Rose. Didn't they know their cousin? Apparently not.

"We only wanted a little chat with him. I guess you can stay and listen."

"You're damned right I'm staying."

My arm snaked around Rose's waist once again, in effort to calm her. She would feel bad if she hurt one of her family members, even if it was only Freddie or James.

"Okay, okay. Do what you please. Now, Scorpius, for that business we have with you…"

James trailed off, making me even more nervous. Freddie and he shared twin looks of seriousness. I wondered what was coming my way. But I had no idea what they'd say next.

"We heard about what you did to Finnigan, mate."

"Yeah, how you roughed him up on account of him laying hands on Rosie."

"And we just want to say…"

"Thank you for defending our cousin's honor." The entire Weasley-Potter clan chorused it—save for Rose, who had no idea what was going on. It was perfectly rehearsed, leading me to ponder when they had the time. But then again, I WAS out for four days. And it had been a week since the fight.

"That's it?" Rose practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"Were you expecting some sort of confrontation, Rosie Posie?" Freddie smirked at his cousin.

I was completely floored. Here I was, thinking that I was going to get beat down for some unknown reason and all they wanted to do was thank me for fighting with Killian? Really? Life made entirely no sense sometimes!

"Well, yes actually. You two brutes are all menacing and dangerous-looking and all you wanted to do was thank him? What's with the charade? Don't you two have any sense? He just got out of the Hospital Wing, you numpties! After being in a coma for four days! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Rose was yelling at them, but the smile still never left her face. I guessed it probably wouldn't for a long while.

"Scor? A little help? Can you, like, distract her or something?" James looked at me helplessly as Rose continued to berate him.

I took my cue and whirled her around to place my lips on hers. Oh yes, I liked distracting her.

When we finally broke apart, again prompted by Al's clearing of the throat, Louis stepped forward. He eyed the pair of us, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the family." He extended his hand and I shook it. James and Freddie were next in line, their hands already outstretched.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a second. Scor and I have only decided to be together tonight. And now you're welcoming him to the family like he's just proposed or something? Don't you think it's just a little bit too early? You guys might jinx this. If you do, you'll be sorry!"

Al, who was standing to our right, put his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rose, it's obvious that's where you two are headed."

"I—" She was speechless, which warranted a knowing smirk from Albus, along with the rest of her family. A speechless Rose was not a common occurrence.

"Face it, Rose," Dominique mused, her expression full of envy. "You've got that fairy tale love everyone writes about."

Molly, Lucy and Roxanne nodded in agreement. I secretly wished these girls would find something like Rose had found with me. Not because I felt sorry for them, but because they deserved it.

"Do you hear that, sis?" Molly smirked at Lucy, who nodded, grinning back. "I think I can hear wedding bells."

"Of course it's going to end in a marriage one day, Rose." Roxanne added. "But that doesn't mean you're going to go out and get married today. Relax and enjoy love. It doesn't come along often."

I remembered Roxanne had recently broken up with her boyfriend. I wondered if seeing us together hurt her. Causing Rose's family pain was the last thing I wanted to do.

Beside me, Rose was blushing profusely. I grinned at the adorable reddish hue her face had taken on.

"We're only fifteen! Marriage is the furthest thing on our minds!"

"You may only be fifteen, Rose Red," Hattie began, "but you've found your soul mate, girl. Are you seriously going to tell me you aren't already imagining your wedding day?"

I blushed at the thought. Even if Rose wasn't picturing it, I was. And boy did she look beautiful in white.

Admittedly, I was nervous when Freddie stepped toward us once again. I mean, yes, he had just thanked me for making Finnigan pay, but I didn't like the look in his eyes. Rose didn't either. She frowned for the first time since setting eyes on me only a short while earlier.

"Scorpius, if I hear that you've hurt our Rose in any way at all, you'll be answering to me."

"And me," seconded James.

"And me," came Hugo's voice.

"Me too, mate," began Albus. "While Rose can be annoying most of the time, every single one of us would stick our necks out for her. And if that means beating the crap out of you, we won't hesitate. Not that I think you'll ever try to hurt her. Just know that you'll have the whole brunt of the Weasley-Potters coming after you if you do."

I nodded, unable to hide the smile on my face. Albus? Agreeing with his brother and cousins? Not something I thought I'd ever see.

"Rosie, I better not hear that you've had sex with him before you're of age. Or I WILL hurt him." James's eyes were fierce as he bored holes in each of us.

"And who gave you the right to make decisions about my love life?" Rose's hands were on her hips. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Even when she was fuming at her cousins she was beautiful. Man, I had it bad.

"I gave myself that right. Don't let me find out. You won't like it if I do." James folded his arms over his chest. I knew he was nearly as stubborn as Rose. This could go on for a long time.

"So says the king of one night stands," joked Lily.

I had almost forgotten Lily was in the group. Now I saw her, with Lorcan's arm around her. I doubted James or Albus would like that very much. But there was nothing I could do about it.

"Yeah? What of it? I'm nearly of age. And I'm a man."

"Shut it, James," laughed Hugo. I was surprised. I'd never seen him stand up to his cousin. Yes, he went along with James and Freddie's schemes, but he never questioned anything. This usually left him as the scapegoat.

"I need you to promise me something Scor." Hugo had to raise his voice over his chattering cousins.

"Okay?" I was intrigued. Hugo was not one to ask for promises. I had known him for five years and not once had I seen him request any.

"Promise me you will treat my sister right. She deserves it. And promise me I won't have to witness all that mushy stuff."

"I promise, Hugo. I love your sister. I would never do anything to harm her or make her feel bad." I smiled at Rose.

"See? That! That is what I was talking about. I think I'm going to be sick."

I laughed, ignoring Hugo's response. Rose had all of my attention. And I had all of hers.

"I think you better avert your eyes, little bro. I'm about to kiss my boyfriend, and I'm sure Cartwright would not like to clean up your vomit when he's cleaning after the party. The same goes for the rest of you lot."

I didn't even notice who turned away, because Rose was standing on her tiptoes before me, slinking her arms around my neck. I closed the distance, and our lips melded together. I saw fireworks once again, bright, beautiful red ones, in all patterns and sizes.

Rose pulled away much too soon. I think she wanted to give her family a break—and maybe she wanted a bit of air.

"Dance with me, Mr. Malfoy," she whispered loud enough for only my ears.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy." I grinned, earning myself a smack.

I led Rose out onto the stars once again.

My world had been in turmoil before Rose. I understood that. But I wouldn't have traded all of that strife and struggle if it meant I'd never have Rose for my own. Without her, I'd be a shell of the man I was supposed to become. She kept me whole, gave me a reason to go on. And I loved her more for it.

"I love you, Scorpius," Rose sighed, laying her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled of strawberries.

I inhaled her scent, let it wash over me, seep through me. My arm at her waist tightened, pulling her closer. I tipped her chin up and kissed her deeply, savoring the feel of her quivering. I took her breath away just as she took mine.

"I love you more, Rosie."

"Not possible, Malfoy."

"Never say never, Weasley." I kissed her nose, smirking a half smirk.

My eyes left hers as a commotion began near the entrance. I craned my neck to see who was causing the hullabaloo. And then I wish I didn't. For there he was, Finnigan, the one who had caused my Rosie so much pain and sorrow. And the one who had put me in the hospital wing for nearly a week—I knew the bludger came from him…who else harbored such a grudge against me? The only thing that kept me from going over there and beating him to a bloody pulp was the girl in my arms—and maybe just a little bit of the 'just getting out of the Hospital Wing' bit.

From a distance, I noticed Finnigan wasn't alone. He was dragging a very timid-looking Sammie. I couldn't be sure from this far away, but it looked like she was failing at covering up a black eye. That son of a flying hippogriff! Someone should have taught that boy better! He should have been told that girls were meant to be worshipped, or at the very least loved. And putting your hands on a woman, causing her pain—whether emotional or physical—wasn't love. I hoped Sammie knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to date him. Rose sure didn't and look where that got her.

"Is that Sammie?" Al and Hattie came over to join us. A glance behind us told me that the rest of the Weasley-Potters had come as well.

"Yes," Rose answered. I could hear the sadness in her voice. Sammie was once Rose's best friend. It didn't take a fool to notice how scared for her she was.

I pulled Rose into my side, trying to hide her eyes. She wouldn't let me, of course. Stubborn Rose is very stubborn. And that was an understatement. I just hoped she wouldn't notice Sammie's attempt at a cover-up. I didn't need Rose stomping over there, not when I couldn't help her if she got into trouble. That hurt almost worse than the memory of the bludger against my skull.

Oh, look. At least I didn't have to worry about Rose going over to Finnigan. Because, of course, the moment he spotted us, he started to make a beeline in our direction. Just perfect.

I shared a look with Albus, begging with my eyes for his help if things got out of hand. His nod was miniscule, but it was there. Al always had my back. That's what best friends do.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, Sammie. I knew you would go for Malfoy scum, Rose. I could see it in the way you looked at him. Don't think I've missed it. But I've got me a new girl. And guess what, Rose. She actually puts out. Not like you ever would. That's why I kicked you to the curb."

"Are you insane, Killian? Is there some loose wire in your brain? I broke things off with YOU. Not the other way around. You can tell yourself otherwise all you want, but it will never change the truth."

Much to my dismay, Rose stepped forward, putting herself between me and Finnigan. I could feel the anger seething from him. All I wanted to do was pull her away from the guy who had caused her pain.

"Sammie, I thought you were better than this. That's a horrible job on covering up what he did to you, by the way. You shouldn't let Killian hurt you like that!"

"What do you care, Rose? You haven't talked to me in weeks." Venom colored her words. I was shocked. He hit her. How could she still stand by his side?

"I care, Sammie. You may not think I do, but it's true. We were best friends for four years. You think I'm going to give that up after one night? Yes, I was hurt, and I was avoiding you. But that didn't mean I forgot about you."

"It doesn't matter. Killian's with me now. And you're just jealous!"

"I'm not jealous! Scorpius is ten times the man Killian is! He's everything that Killian lacks! Don't be with him just to spite me! Don't do that to yourself! You're better than this! You're better than him, Sammie!"

Rose's voice rose with desperation. She knew she had to get Sammie away from the poison that was Finnigan. I knew it too.

"Don't listen to him, Sammie Baby. I love you and only you." Killian wrapped his arms around Sammie. She flinched at the contact. I nearly pushed past Rose and reacquainted Finnigan's jaw with my fist.

"Shut it, Killian. Sammie may have given it up to you against better judgment, but I'm glad I didn't."

"You're just jealous, Rose. You missed out on all of this. I bet Malfoy's tiny member isn't even enough to tickle your fancy."

"At least Scorpius doesn't have to force himself on me. I'd willingly let him touch me."

A chorus of groans erupted behind me. Probably not the visual they wanted, but Rose was on a roll.

Before I knew what was happening, Finnigan was shoving Sammie from his side. He stalked toward Rose, his wand pointed straight at her face. I didn't waste a second to pull Rose behind me. Her family moved in front of us.

"Cru—"

Over James and Freddie's shoulders, I saw Finnigan's wand fly out of his hand. I wasn't sure where the spell came from, but it was probably the professors that were now headed our way. At the head of the mob, Headmaster Longbottom half ran to us.

It really was amazing that Finnigan didn't care who he was hitting with his curse, as long as it was someone related to Rose.

"Are you okay?" Headmaster Longbottom turned his back on Finnigan and addressed us as a whole. As we nodded, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Killian Michael Finnigan, you are hereby expelled from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to be escorted off the premises and handed straight over to the Aurors for the attempted use of the Cruciatus curse. I think you'll find it useful knowledge that your ex-girlfriend, the one you put your hands on and just now tried to torture, has a lot of Aurors in her family. In fact, her Uncle is the head of the department and his best friend, not to mention right hand man, is her father. I do hope you enjoy your time in Azkaban. Because I believe they will be chucking the book at you quite hard. Now get out of my sight before I rethink the fact that causing harm on any student would land myself in a cell next to yours."

The roaring cheer that erupted the moment Finnigan was hauled out of the Great Hall was deafening. I didn't know that so many people wanted him gone. Or at least that wanted justice for their friends or family affected by him.

"Alright you lot, there's nothing to see here. Get back to the dance. Or shall we end things here? It IS only nine, after all. On a Saturday, no less. I would have guessed you all would want to dance into the wee hours of the night. Maybe I was wrong?"

His smirk told me he knew the answer to his question even before the protests broke out around us. What a way to distract the lot of them. I was impressed.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Rose pulled the surprised man into a hug.

"No need to thank me, Rose. Your parents would have my hide if I let anything bad happen to you. You know how bad your father's temper gets."

Rose laughed, and it was music to my ears. I moved to her side, wrapping my arms around her waist. I could feel the tension leave her body.

"You both look happy," Professor Longbottom commented. A smile crinkled his eyes.

"We are," I answered, knowing it was the truth, and that it always would be the truth.

* * *

_One Year and Six Months Later_

Everything had to be perfect! That was my only thought as I ran around my home, checking every nook and cranny for nonexistent dust bunnies and redcaps.

It had been two weeks since I had seen Rose last. She went with her parents and Hugo to go visit her grandparents, who were retired dentists. All I knew was that I missed her. So I began moping around the house, unsure of what to do with myself.

In the year and a half that had passed since the Mascaraed Ball, Rose and I had grown very close. We made good on the promise we had made James, always stopping before things got out of hand. But we were close on a different level. Rose loved me, and I loved her. And we never missed a chance to tell each other.

"Scorpius, dear, when is Rose scheduled to arrive?" Mum pulled me from my thoughts. To say I was surprised when she told me dad suggested I invite Rose for dinner was a bit of an understatement. But of course, my parents had listened to my lovesick musings for the past month. And the summer before. They were bound to want to meet the girl who had made an honest man of their son.

"I told her dinner was at six. So she'll probably be here yesterday," I joked, chuckling lightly. Rose was prompt, but not that prompt. I expected her about an hour before dinner, knowing she couldn't wait to meet my parents. I wish I could say I was as excited to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but I'd be lying. The horror stories James, Hugo and Freddie liked to tell me were enough to terrorize even a grown man.

"Scorpius, never joke about a woman! They don't take it lightly. And they have an elephant's memory about things of that nature." While Dad scolded me, he moved to Mum's side, placing his hands on her shoulders.

I was struck by the obvious difference in their appearance. Dad was tall, while Mum was a good foot shorter. And Mum's raven black hair contrasted Dad's platinum blonde. Really, it was a wonder I inherited his hair color, with Mum's as dark as it was. But I did get Mum's eyes, and I loved them. Every glance in the mirror was a reminder of home.

"Sorry, Dad, I'll remember that. I believe she will be here in about an hour. I can't wait for you both to meet her. You're going to love her!"

My grin seemed to split my face in half.

The hour passed slowly. Every creak of the house earned a glance at the fireplace.

I was caught off guard when it actually was her. I had stopped looking only five minutes before. Go figure.

"Scorpius!" Rose's exclamation brought my attention to her. I flew off the sofa I was waiting on, closing the distance between us in only a few steps.

And then Rose was in my arms. And it felt so good. And yet again, I was amazed by the feeling of fullness, compared to the empty hole felt only moments before. Time spent without Rose felt like I was missing a limb. I didn't like it, but we had no choice. We were both barely of age. Actually, Rose wouldn't be seventeen until the following week.

"I missed you," Rose whispered against my shoulder.

"I missed you, too, love."

Rose answered with a smile.

"Why did you invite me, by the way?"

"I thought it's high time I showed you off to the folks, Rosie."

"Your Mum wanted to meet me, didn't she?" Her sly smirk only made me want to kiss her.

"Actually it was Dad, but that's beside the point. I couldn't imagine not seeing you until your birthday party."

"But that's only next week."

"Your point?"

I smirked and kissed her quickly, before she could respond and before my parents came in and spoiled the moment.

"Ahem," Dad cleared his throat. Guess I wasn't as quick as I thought.

Reluctantly, I let go of Rose, who seemed unsteady on her feet next to me.

In the moments before I introduced Rose to my parents, I worried she would hate my father. After all the things he did to her parents, and all that was said about her family, how could she not?

"Dad, Mum, this is Rose. Rosie, this is my Mum and Dad, Astoria and Draco Malfoy."

Dad kissed Rose's outstretched hand. "Rose, I do believe you're just as lovely as your mother. I trust your journey went well? Floo can be quite a trip sometimes."

"Yes, sir. No trouble at all."

"Draco. Call me Draco, please."

Rose nodded. "It's nice to meet you both," she murmured, smiling her most beautiful smile. She held her hand out to them.

"The pleasure is ours, dear." Mum pulled her into a hug. "I must say, my son did not do you justice. Such a beautiful girl."

"Mum, is that necessary? She's only just got here. You'll have plenty of time to squeeze the life out of her after dinner. Is that anywhere close to being done, by the way? I'm a growing boy. I require sustenance."

Dad tutted, while Mum simply smiled.

"Yes, dear, it's just about ready. Why don't you give Rose a tour of our home?"

I showed her nearly every room in the place. She was particularly fond of the Black family tapestry in the drawing room. Of course, we had one in our home. Grandmum herself was a Black.

I hesitated outside of my own room, suddenly aware that she was the first girl I had brought home, let alone allowed into my own personal space. Sucking it up, I pushed open my door. My room was decorated in Ravenclaw blue and bronze. I had insisted on the change from green and silver the night I was sorted. I sent Mum and Dad an owl the moment I got into the common room. I even went so far as to paint it myself the moment I got home after my first year.

"This is your room?" Rose was so very adorable as she peered into my space.

"What gave it away?" I asked with a smirk.

"Possibly the blue and bronze splattered everywhere. Nice decorating, by the way. Did you paint it with your eyes closed?"

My heart hammered in my chest. Rose didn't like my room? I thought she of all people would!

She gazed up to meet my eyes, and couldn't hold her laughter in. "Got you, didn't I?"

I knew she was joking the moment she dissolved into giggles. She would have to pay for that! I stalked toward her, cornering her against my bookshelf. I lunged forward and began to tickle her.

"No! Stop, stop, stop! Scorpius!" Rose's shouts were getting louder, thinking that would make me stop tickling her. Nope, it would take more than that.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dad stood in the doorway of my room. Rose and I both froze. I took two steps away from her, allowing her room to breathe.

"No, Dad. We were just messing around."

"Well your Mum sent me up to find the both of you. Shall I tell her you mysteriously disappeared?" When he winked at me, my face turned about as red as a Gryffindor's scarf.

"Dad!"

Rose's laughter bubbled again next to me.

Dad merely smirked, a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'm only joking, kiddo. Come, before your mother filets and serves us for dinner instead of that delicious-looking ham she baked."

Rose and I followed him down to the dining room.

"I was wondering what happened to you three. Dinner's ready. Please be seated."

We all took our seats as food floated out to us, followed by Mum. The food looked delicious, but I was almost too nervous to eat. Almost.

Small talk was not something my parents were known for. So I wracked my brain, trying to come up with a topic to talk about.

We were nearly done eating when a thought bubble entered my mind. Rose had gone to Finnigan's trial as a witness only a few days before. It was bloody ridiculous that it took that long for him to get a trial, in my opinion.

"So how much time did Finnigan get in Azkaban?"

"Scorpius! That is not suitable dinner table talk. Apologize to Rose." Geez, my parents sure knew how to overreact.

"It's perfectly fine, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Rose smiled sweetly and the 'rents backed off a bit. I could tell they were curious. Now I was wishing I hadn't brought it up. I knew they'd make us tell them the full story.

"Who is this Finnigan, anyways? Why was he sent to Azkaban?"

Before I could answer them, Rose went into the whole sordid tale.

"Killian Finnigan was my boyfriend early last year. He was abusive, mentally and physically. He went to Azkaban because he tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on Scorpius and me."

Dad choked on the food in his mouth. He eyed me carefully, and I knew I was in for a lecture when Rose left. I probably should have told him what happened at the Ball as soon as I got back from Hogwarts. Or even anytime between then and now. But I wanted to forget it happened. I wanted to forget Rose was ever in that much danger. I couldn't handle remembering it.

"He got four years. I think it's lucky the Professors noticed him. Not for us, but because if he had finished that incantation, he probably would have gotten life. But since it was only an attempt, the Wizengamot went easy on him, much to Dad and Uncle Harry's dismay. They wanted to feed him to the Dementors. I don't really blame them. Oh! Did you hear he managed to get Sammie pregnant in that one week? I guess what they say about it only taking once was true. She gave birth to a little boy on last Halloween. His name is Benjamin. We've been owling for the past three weeks. I'll tell you one thing, Killian and Sammie make cute kids. Not that I'd wish another of his children on her. She's having enough trouble with baby Benji as it is. Poor little guy is nearly always screaming."

Wait, what? Sammie, the girl who had once tried to make Rose jealous by throwing herself at me, was pregnant? And it was Finnigan's? Oh man, I felt sorry for the kid.

"I sincerely hope he turns out nothing like his father."

"I do, too. I still can't believe it!"

"So this child's father is Rose's ex-boyfriend? The abusive one?" Mum sounded absolutely horrified.

I nodded. "Does Finnigan know?"

Rose shook her head. "She said she was going to keep the baby a secret for as long as she could. She wants her son safe. And that means never having his father in his life. Really, I can't blame her."

Dinner ended not long after the bomb of a conversation was dropped. I kissed Rose good-bye, with promises that I would see her a week later, at her seventeenth birthday party. Even Mum and Dad were invited, though I think Dad was still debating whether or not to go.

I couldn't wait. I knew Rose was going to love her presents.

Possibly almost as much as she loved me.

* * *

_One Week Later_

The day of Rose's birthday party had finally arrived. I couldn't believe my Rosie was of age already! Almost a full month after I turned seventeen. We were both adults!

"Ready to go, son?" Dad's voice was strained. He had finally decided to accept Rose's invitation. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Maybe he'd try to right some of his wrongs. I just hoped our arrival wouldn't cause a scene.

I nodded, grabbing his right arm as Mum took hold of his left. Dad turned on the spot, and with a loud POP! we were at the Burrow.

I had been to the Burrow a few times before. Growing up as Albus's best friend warranted at least one trip to the place. But it was always with only a few family members around.

Being Rose's seventeenth birthday party, pretty much everyone in her massive family was invited and planning on showing up. After all, seventeen was a big deal in the Wizarding Community. It's not every day that a young wizard finally becomes an adult.

Rose spotted us the moment we arrived. It was like she had a sixth sense when it came to me. No matter what, she was able to feel something every time I came into a room. I'd even proved my theory with the help of Albus. Of course, he commented on how freaky it was, how freaky she was, but that's my best friend for you.

She made a beeline for us, a stunning smile splitting her face. I couldn't get over how absolutely gorgeous she looked, but then again, she always looked beautiful to me. Today, though, she had a newfound maturity about her. I was under her spell the moment I laid eyes on her. And it seemed I wasn't the only one.

"Happy birthday, Love!" I wrapped my arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. Rose squealed and I grinned. Boy was I in love with her.

"Put her down, Scorpius!" Dad hissed, looking uncomfortable. "Everyone is looking!" Mum and he sauntered off, trying to blend in to the wild crowd that was Rose's family.

Reluctantly, I set her on her feet, but not before earning myself a peck on the cheek. My ears felt hot as a blush spread across my face.

"Hey, mate, way to make a scene." Albus strolled over, Hattie on his arm. I had already gotten past the shock of seeing the wedding bands on their fingers. That had gone down two months ago, right after we got back from Hogwarts. But I wasn't expecting the subtle baby bump. I mean, I knew she was pregnant, but I guess it never sank in. Either way, I wished them all the best. Albus was going to make an amazing dad, Hattie an impeccable mother. I was just sorry she wouldn't be at Hogwarts with us for our final year.

"Benji Bear, come back to Mummy! Don't make me chase you, baby!"

I watched as Sammie ran after her toddling son. The boy looked everything like his father, nothing like his mother. I wished that was where the inheritance stopped. Break the cycle with him.

"Wow, he looks just like him," Hattie murmured, her hand rested on her belly.

"That he does," answered Rose. "Sammie's told me sometimes it's hard for her to even look at him. But then she remembers that she is his Mum and he is her responsibility. She pretends he looks like her father. You know how she's never even met him, that he died shortly before she was born."

We nodded.

"He looks like a little hellion. I hope our daughter isn't anything like little Benji there." Albus looked truly terrified.

"I hope she doesn't LIKE Benji the brat," I joked, earning myself an elbow to the gut.

"It's a girl?" Rose squeaked, her eyes filling with tears.

Hattie nodded, sharing her tears, though I wasn't sure if from happiness or the pregnancy hormones coursing her veins. "We've just performed a test, after much . . . encouraging from Alby's Mum. Really, I couldn't get that woman off my back about it. I would have preferred to wait and be surprised." Her words had taken on a bitter edge.

"Love, we've talked about this," Al began, pacifying his wife. Wife . . . I'd never get used to calling her that. "It's more reasonable to know the gender of our child before she's born, that way we can have her room ready for her."

"Don't start, Albus. Anyways, it's a moot point now. Let's go tell your Mum and Dad. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to be getting a granddaughter."

I watched as she practically dragged him away, glad Rose and I had kept the promise we made James. We were definitely too young for a baby. And while I was confident Albus and Hattie could handle it, I knew that would come from a lot of help from both of their families. I wish I'd had the protection talk with Albus earlier. By the time I warned him, Hattie was already knocked up, and Albus knew about it.

"Come on, Scor; let's go introduce you to my family."

The first two people we met on "Mission: Show Me Off to Everyone" was Rose's grandparents, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Of course, I had met them before. Molly had even insisted I called her Grandmum whenever I was over. She considered me part of her family even before I knew I was in love with Rose. I just wondered if that acceptance would change when she met me as Rose's boyfriend.

"Grandmummy, Granddad, this is Scorpius, my boyfriend." Rose's grin was full of confidence. I was glad she had faith in her family. Me, on the other hand, well, I believed it could go either way. Maybe they would love me and accept me into the fold, or maybe they would hate me and want my head on a spike. I really hoped it was the first one.

The pair of them eyed me for a moment. I shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of their gaze.

Then Molly opened her arms wide, gesturing for me to step forward. "Well, come on, Scorpius, dear. Give your old Grandmum a hug."

I stepped tentatively forward, still unsure, and let myself be engulfed in a bear hug by the very own Weasley mama bear herself. I willed myself to relax but my efforts were futile.

"Oh dear! You must eat more, Scorpius! Don't they feed you at that school? You are much too thin."

With those words alone, I knew Molly had accepted me. I let my breath out in a whoosh, earning a chuckle from Arthur. He held out his hand, and I took it, remembering what Dad had taught me about firm handshakes.

"Welcome to the family, dear. Though I was wondering when you'd join us."

"What?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, Scorpius. Do you think I wasn't paying attention? I'm not that old, you know."

Molly's words threw me for a loop. Did she expect me to fall in love with Rose? When had she had noticed it? Wow, she really doesn't miss a thing, does she?

Beside me, Rose smiled sweetly at her Grandmum.

"Ah, dear boy, if my wife welcomes you to the family, then that means I should follow suit."

I smiled at Arthur. I had only met the man once before. But already I was family to him. To be honest, I was surprised.

"Thanks, Grandmummy, granddad. We must be off now. Lots more family to meet Scorpius. We'll visit more later on. Love you both."

We made our way to where a smattering of Rose's aunts and uncles were standing, along with Albus, Hattie, Lily and Lorcan. I wondered where Lysander was, but then I spotted him off to the side of the lawn, having an intense conversation with Rose's cousin, Roxanne. I wondered if they were finally going to rekindle their romance.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Angelina, this is my boyfriend, Scorpius. And you already know everyone else, Scor." Rose's smile seemed to get even bigger. I wasn't sure how that was possible, but it happened.

"Everyone else?" smirked Lily. "That's the introduction we get? Thanks Rosie."

"Scorpius, I hear you're a wicked good Chaser!" Ginny grinned at me. I wondered if she still missed the game.

"Albus said you scored twelve goals in your last game alone," remarked Harry, his eyes full of wonder.

"Wow, twelve?" Rose's Aunt Angelina sounded pretty impressed. "The most I've had in one game was eight."

"Oh, it was nothing," I muttered, brushing it off.  
"Nothing, mate? You won us the game!"

"No, you won us the game, Al. You caught the snitch. I just helped seal up our win."

"Well, while I would love nothing more than to sit here and listen to you lot talk about Quidditch, Scorpius has more people to meet." Rose said as she led me away.

"Sorry, I'll find you later," I promised.

I tried to put a name to all the faces I was meeting, but with this family, it seemed near impossible.

Next in our path were Rose's Uncles George and Percy. Them I knew. I'd been to their joke shop numerous times with Albus, always getting a pretty good deal, not that we really bought many things. I'm not a prankster, and neither was Albus.

They seemed to be deep in the planning stages of a new prank. I wondered what it was going to be.

"Uncle George, Uncle Percy, this is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," George tsked, shaking his head. "You fell for a Malfoy?" He slung an arm over her shoulders. "Say it isn't so!"

"Shut it, George," murmured Percy, clapping a hand on my back. "It makes perfect sense that she's gone and fallen for him."

"It does?" I was confused. Why would it make sense?

"Yes, it does, young one. You see, when she was growing up, my youngest brother, Ron, hammered it into her head that she wasn't to have anything to do with you when she went to Hogwarts. He couldn't fathom his daughter with Malfoy spawn—his words, not mine. I don't believe you're nearly as bad as he expected you to be, but then again, I've only just met you. Anyways, Rose inherited her father's temper and stubbornness, and, well, that led us here. It makes perfect sense that she would like you because you were, in sorts, forbidden fruit to her. That'll draw even the strongest of young women. Though, I have seen how happy my niece has been since you lot have gotten together. Thank you, for that."

"Yes, thanks mate," added George. "Our little Rosie here deserves her happiness. And if it's a Malfoy that gives it to her, well I guess I don't have much to say of your union, do I? Speaking of Malfoy, is your father here, boy?"

"Uncle George," Rose warned. Her lips formed a thin line. I wanted to kiss them to coax her to relax.

"He is," I answered. I didn't like the look in George's eyes, but I couldn't worry about that for long. Rose was yanking my arm out, pulling me away.

"Ow, Rosie, I CAN walk, you know."

"I can't believe him!"

"It's okay, Love, we knew this would be difficult. I was expecting at least some sort of hostility, after all that Dad's done to your family."

"He promised me he would behave, though. I'm going to have to tell Aunt Angelina. Get her on him. That'll show him!" Rose was wearing her evil face. Even that one was pure beauty. I was so very in love with her.

I chuckled lightly at her cuteness. "Have we met everyone yet?" I knew we hadn't, because there was her father. It seemed as if everywhere I turned, he was always within sight. I wondered if Rose noticed it as well.

"No, not yet. Let's go meet Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf. They're standing right over there with Professor Longbottom, and his wife Hannah. Don't call him Headmaster here. He doesn't like to mix his personal life with Hogwarts. It was part of the reason the whole situation with Killian was so hard on him."

The people in question were standing in a tight circle, sharing a whimsical conversation about some form of a creature I'd never heard of. Is that what they always did? I didn't know Lorcan and Lysander's parents, but the boys were a tad . . .er, strange.

"Excuse us, Auntie Luna. Could I possibly introduce you to my boyfriend, Scorpius?"

"Oh, yes! So this is Scorpius? I've heard a lot about you. My sons didn't stop talking about you taking that bludger to your head for weeks! The way they tell the story, it's a wonder you're still alive."

Of course they would remember that. I groaned inwardly. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Not ma'am, dear. Please, call me Auntie Luna. Everyone else does." She smiled at me, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes ma'am, er, Auntie Luna." I tasted the words, testing them and finding that they came out pretty well. I'd never expected something like this to happen.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I trust your summer has been good?" Professor Longbottom's smile creased his brow.

"Yes sir. I'm looking forward to school in a few weeks though."

Professor Longbottom chuckled. "You don't need to lie, boy. I don't mind if you're not looking forward to going back. It's your final year. And you're already an adult. I know you lot want to be out in the real world already. And I know that this last year will feel like monotony. But I do hope that I'll make it enjoyable enough."

"I'm sure it will be loads of fun!"

We spent a few minutes talking to them, and then we excused ourselves. I was feeling a tad overwhelmed with all of the family I was meeting. Sure, I knew I would have had to sooner or later, but I wanted to spend the day focusing on Rose, not meeting a whole bunch of people. I was feeling a bit bitter about not being able to take her to a quiet place and just enjoying her birthday with her. Kind of like what we did at my party.

"I think that's everyone," Rose said, pulling me in the opposite direction.

I knew that wasn't true. We hadn't made our way over to her parents yet. Maybe she didn't want me to meet them. Maybe she wished I'd never come.

"Are you ashamed of me, Rose?" I couldn't keep the hurt from my voice and she noticed it.

"What? No, that's not it at all, Scor." She bit her lip.

"Then why aren't you flaunting me to your parents like you've done for everyone else. I just don't understand."

"My dad is . . ." She trailed off, leaving me hanging. Her dad was what?

"Yes?" I urged her to continue.

"My dad isn't exactly nice to my boyfriends."

"Boyfriends? As in plural? Since when did you get another boyfriend aside from Killian?" My tone suggested seriousness, but Rose knew I was joking. It was just something I did now.

"Well, yes. I was really young—about six or seven—and it was only playground dates and all. But when I brought him home to meet Dad . . . Well, let's just say he didn't react very well. He pretty much told me I wasn't allowed to date, or at least he didn't want to meet the boy, until I was married. I'm not sure how that would work, but I believed him back then."

I looked away, deep in thought. I was under the impression Rose had told him about us. But if she hadn't. . . I wasn't sure I could handle something like that. I told everyone—and I do mean everyone—that I was dating her. If she couldn't do the same, then maybe she didn't feel the same. It was ridiculous, but it was the elephant weighing on my mind.

"Scorpius, look at me." She placed each of her hands on my cheeks, pulling my eyes to meet hers. "I'm not ashamed of you. I'm worried about what he'll do to you. Uncle Percy was right. Dad's temper is worse than mine. But he knows you're my boyfriend. And he knows who your father is. Face it, baby, the odds aren't stacked in your favor. I was trying to keep you safe." She bit her lip once again.

I couldn't resist it anymore. I pulled her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers. Off to my right, I heard a groan. I couldn't tell if it came from Albus, Hugo or James. Behind me, I heard my named hissed once more. Dad wasn't too happy about my PDA. But they were ignored when I heard someone clearing their throat close to Rose. Very close.

Rose jumped back from me, recognizing her father instantly. "Daddy, I, um, this is Scorpius. He's my boyfriend." I could see her grimace, whether at the situation or her statement, I wasn't sure. Her blush spread quickly.

"Scorpius," he greeted me curtly. I could feel the tension radiating from his body.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Scorpius." Hermione pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but hear Rose's dad grumbling to her, asking why we weren't introduced first.

"Never mind them, Scorpius. Father, daughter talk." She led me slightly away from her quarreling family members.

I couldn't hear what Ron said, but Rose looked furious. "It wasn't his fault, Daddy!" she shouted. "I was the one directing him to people! Don't blame him for something he didn't even do!"

And then Rose was stalking over to us, fire in her eyes. "Your husband is so infuriating, Mum."

"Don't talk about your father that way, dear. You know he means well. It's just . . . You're still a little girl to him. It's hard for us parents to see our children grow up right before our very eyes. Please don't be too hard on him, Rosie."

Rose visibly relaxed. Ron came over to join us, scowling, mumbling to himself. I couldn't hear what he was saying, and that was probably a good thing.

"Presents!" Hermione exclaimed. I would bet that she was thinking of something to diffuse the situation. "It's time for presents! Ron, dear, do go gather everyone please."

He nodded, stalking off. I could tell that he needed time to cool off, and apparently Hermione could too.

I wanted to be the first to give Rose her presents, so I'd kept them on me. Pulling them out, I caught Rose's attention, and pulled her away from everyone else.

"Rose?" The gifts were already in hand, and held out to her. She took them, a smile lighting her face.

She tore through the packaging on her first gift, the larger of the two. When she saw that it was a first edition of her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, she nearly melted.

"Oh, Scor, thank you! This is too much! Really! How did you know this was my favorite book?"

"Lucky guess?" I smirked.

"Albus told you, didn't he?"

I nodded, openly laughing. "What do you expect, Love? He's my best mate. It's his job to help me with my girlfriend's birthday present. Though I think he may have gotten his intel from either Lily or Hattie. Either way, I'm glad you love it. Open your other gift! I can guarantee you'll love it even more than this!"

The second gift I had made on my own—for the most part. It was a charm bracelet with very personal charms dangling from the links in the chain. The open book and key with a padlocked heart charms were easy to find—I got them from a little Muggle boutique not far from home. And I knew Rose would find the meaning in them with ease. I even knew she'd get the meaning behind the blue and bronze eagle perched on a swing. But those weren't the difficult charms. I had to scour my spellbooks to find a spell to place on the tiny silver owl to make it fly around. And then I had to roll up the even smaller parchment note it would hold. The note told her that I loved her and promised myself to her. I was sure Rose wouldn't be into a ring when we were still so very young, so the parchment, the bracelet, was my version of a promise ring. The last charm on the bracelet was the letters "R" and "S" entwined. I really hoped she would love it.

In the days before her birthday, I had fretted over the letters charm the most. It was the one I made purely on my own, and I didn't think I'd done a good job on it. So to say I was surprised when Rose literally threw herself in my arms was an understatement.

Rose kissed me like there was no tomorrow. It was like she forgot everyone around, like we were the only two people who existed. I didn't mind. I was rather enjoying myself.

But I knew we were in trouble when I felt a hand grab me and drag me away. I couldn't even turn around to see who was carting me off, because I was being forced to march backwards.

When whoever pulled me away stopped us, I whirled around, suddenly aware of how far away from everyone we were. I had a pretty good idea who it was, but seeing Ron's murderous face wasn't very pleasant. I knew I'd screwed up, and I wasn't even the one who initiated the kiss.

"It's time we have a little talk, boy," Ron growled through clenched teeth.

"O-Okay, s-sir." Admittedly, I was shaking in my boots. I saw Dad beginning to make his way over, but I waved him off. No need to start something between him and Ron. That, I'd bet, would become nuclear.

"If you're going to date my daughter, it had better be leading somewhere. What are your plans, Scorpius?" His lips curled around my name.

"I, uh." I was speechless. What WERE my plans? Date her for a long while, of course. And even propose one day. But would Rose say yes? When would I even do it? Was he talking about Rose and me, or was he asking of my career pathway? I floundered, unsure of how to answer his question.

"It's not a hard question, boy. Will you, one day, come and ask me for Rose's hand? Or will you just love her until you get what you want from her? I have to know these things, I'm her father."

I couldn't believe he thought that low of me! I mean, yes, my father was horrible to him. But I was nothing like him!

"No, sir. I mean yes! I hope to one day marry Rose. That is, if she wants to. I love your daughter, Mr. Weasley. She's everything to me." I wish there was a way to let him inside my head, to show him how true my words were.

His expression softened slightly. "If you ever hurt her, Scorpius, so help me, I will cut you up slowly and feed you to the Giants, piece by piece."

"I swear on my life that I won't do anything to hurt her ever. I couldn't imagine causing her pain."

"Good, good. You know, I'm glad it's you and not Finnigan. She can do a lot worse than you, boy. That I will freely admit."

I was shocked when a smile cracked his face and he pulled me into a brisk hug.

Rose stomped over to us, anger bubbling.

"Nothing going on here, Rosie. Scorpius and I were just having a little chat."

"Let's go, Scorpius. Albus wants a word."

As we walked back, I wondered what Al wanted. But when she didn't lead me over to him, I knew it was just a ruse to get me away from her father.

Albus and Hattie were standing off with his parents. None of them looked happy. I wondered if everything would work out in the end for them. I hoped it would. They were just too good of people for it not to.

"Oi! I should have made my brother and Hattie swear to the promise I made you both take," James murmured, chuckling lightly as he came to join us.

"I should have given him the 'protection' talk sooner," I agreed, nodding.

"Looks like our fathers are about to have a showdown," muttered Hugo, joining us as well. He pointed over to where our parents were slowly approaching each other.

I debated whether or not to go over there, offer myself as a buffer. I didn't think it wise, not after just gaining Ron's approval only minutes before. But, at the same time, I didn't want to feed my parents to the wolves.

"Dad wasn't sure if it was wise for him and Mum to come," I informed them. "Thank you for inviting them, though. They absolutely love you, and now we don't have to arrange a special parent meet-and-greet. And it looks like Dad's about to apologize for all the strife he caused. I'm not sure if an apology will excuse it all, but it's a step in the right direction, right?"

Rose nodded, wrapping her arm around my waist. "I love you," she whispered against my body.

"I love you more."

I wouldn't have traded anything in my life to be there, at Rose's Of Age Birthday party, watching our parents begin the process of becoming at the very least civil to each other.

After all, with any luck, they'd one day be in-laws.

* * *

_Ten Months Later_

"Is this place okay? Do you like the food?"

Rose nodded, her smile brightening the candle-lit Muggle diner. Bathed in the glow, she looked even more beautiful than ever before.

A lot had happened since her birthday party. Lily and Lorcan broke up over Thanksgiving and gave it another go a week later. I guess they couldn't stand to be apart. Albus and Hattie's little girl, Zoey Breanna, rang in the new year surprising her parents with a late delivery—she was due to join us the day after Christmas. Rose's grandfather had a major health scare which resulted in Grandmum Molly forcing him to retire. He was now resting comfortably at home—well . . . not at this exact moment, but more on that in a while. James and Freddie joined the family business and were now running the Weasley Wizarding Wares in Hogsmeade. George and Percy had taken over Zonko's when the old man retired, and George's gift to his son for making it all the way through Hogwarts was the store, to be run with his own best friend, James. It was something George never managed to do—not that it mattered, really, he already had all the knowledge he needed to create new products, and whatever he didn't know, Percy did—and he never let his son forget how proud of him he was.

I bet you lot were wondering what happened with Rose and me. Were we still going strong? Had we kept our promise to James? Were we going to be parents young like Hattie and Albus?

Well, we were definitely stronger than ever. That was, in part, due to the fact that we hadn't kept our promise to James. We had our first time on Christmas Eve, when her parents were at the Burrow, and thought that we were at my house. It was the most magical night of my life, but I was hoping I could top that tonight. And, luckily, no, we weren't going to be parents yet. I was going to make sure we were married before that happened. But we WERE planning on moving in together in less than a month. Rose's parents were okay with it because I was going off to fall training for the Chudley Cannons—which happened to still be Ron's favorite team—and wasn't going to be home much until after the season break. I was just excited to tell the world that I was living with the love of my life.

"This place is beautiful," Rose commented, eyes full of wonder. I knew she would love it and that was why I chose it for tonight. It was our first official date as Hogwart's graduates, as true adults. I wanted everything to be perfect, and that started here.

"It's only because you're here," I murmured, sipping my red wine. I needed the slight buzz it gave me. You know, liquid courage and all. I was barely reigning in my excitement and nervousness. I had to make sure Rose didn't suspect anything. I wanted to keep the surprise as long as I could.

My Rose, who had been sipping her own wine, snorted a laugh. "That was a really cheesy line, Scor. Did you ask Albus or James for pointers? What's with the effort? We've been dating over two years now. We've even made love!" The last bit was whispered, but a blush still crept up her neck.

"I wanted our first date to be special, Love."

"We've had hundreds of dates already! Why is this one special?"

I groaned inwardly. Rose was suspicious. I had to find a way to appease her, at least until I could get her to our final destination.

"That was while were still in school. This is our first official date. You know, as adults, graduates, and all that hoopla. I just don't want this to be a schoolyard romance. I want more for us. And tonight is helping prove that to you."

Rose placed her hand on mine. "Scorpius, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

I chuckled, relaxing my face, but feeling the joy building deep inside. It bubbled each and every time she told me she loved me. "I'm not stuck with you, you're stuck with me. That's probably worse."

"Not possible, Scorpius." She feigned a sigh, so I followed her lead, teasing her to keep her mind off the suspicion lurking in a dark corner of it.

"You're absolutely right," I agreed, a smirk crossing my face. "I don't Rose Rant every time I break a nail."

"Rose Rant?" Rose's expression changed and she jerked her hand back. I worried I'd screwed up, both the date and what I had planned for later.

"Er . . . It's just an affectionate nickname your cousin gave your little temper tantrums."

"I do not have temper tantrums!" Her voice raised, causing heads to turn in our direction.

Great! I'd screwed up royally, and now everyone was making a spectacle of us. I had to find a way to calm Rose down.

Before I made my attempt, she began cracking up. "You . . . should . . . have . . . seen . . . your . . . face," she shrilled between snorts. Once I realized she was joking, my heart rate slowed significantly.

"You . . .?" I was confused. Was she angry? Was she joking? Was she mentally unstable?

"I've known about the Rose Rants since I was eight, Scorpius. If you'll remember correctly, I've been Albus's best friend since we were born!"

"Oh," was all I could manage.

Our desserts arrived and our conversation ebbed. Rose laughed when I dabbed a finger in my whipped cream and tapped her nose. Then she got me back by smearing a finger-load of ice cream on my cheeks. It was lucky we were in an extravagant restaurant. Were we at home, she would have gotten it for that.

I checked my watch. We were expected to be at our final destination at 9 o'clock sharp. It was now quarter to. We were going to be late!

"Time to go, Love. We have places to be." I stood and pulled her to her feet.

"What? I thought this was our date? Where are we going?"

My lips brushed hers, in effort to distract her. "It's a nice night. I'd like to go for a walk." I led her out of the building, thanking the hostess on the way out.

Once outside, I led Rose to an empty alley behind restaurant. I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and stepped behind her.

"Do you trust me, Rose?"

She nodded, her expression quizzical. "I do. What's this about?"

"I need to blindfold you." Wasn't that obvious?

Rose whirled around to face me, confusion coloring her face. "But why? I thought we were going for a walk."

"We are, but I'd like you to not see where I take you until the time is right."

"You're not going to take me somewhere and cut me into little pieces are you?"

I had to laugh. "Of course not, Love. I just want the place to be a surprise. Can I?" I gestured to the blindfold.

She bit her lip, nodding and turning around. I wrapped the blindfold over her eyes. Then I spun her around to face me. "Can you see me?"

"No," Rose whispered, her voice thick. I wondered if I was going too far. But I really wanted our destination to be a surprise!

"Okay, good. We're going to disapparate. Don't worry, Love. You're safe in my arms."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and turned us on the spot. We landed near the middle of Rose's favorite park. I wasn't sure if she'd recognize it by scent, but if she didn't she would know soon.

The chattering up ahead was getting louder. I groaned inwardly. Leave it to them to be loud and give everything away. I whistled, causing Rose to jump next to me, and the chattering to cease almost immediately. If she wasn't suspicious before, she would be now.

"Where are we?" Rose's voice was low, worried. I knew she hated not being able to see anything.

"It will all be revealed to you soon. Come, Love. Mind your step."

I led Rose to the clearing directly in the center of the park. It was alight with floating candles.

"You can take that thing off now, Rose. Open your eyes and see me, baby."

This was it. I had never been more nervous in my life! How would Rose react?

"What's all this?" she questioned, gazing around in wonder.

I barely even heard her question. I was distracted by Albus peeking out from a bush, urging me to get on with it. Right on cue, I heard a baby cry once. Rose spun in the direction it came from, but I grabbed her arm before she caught Al.

Once her attention was back on me, I bent down on one knee, staring up at her with nothing but pure love. "I love you, Rose Weasley, I always have. I can't imagine my life without you. Marry me, Rosie, and make me the happiest man alive."

Tears streamed down both of our faces as Rose nodded, her "Yes" barely above a whisper. I jumped up, pulling her into my arms and spinning her around, placing feather-light kisses on every inch of skin I could reach.

Behind us, the clapping began. All of Rose's family and some of my own emerged from behind the bushes and trees surrounding the clearing. Nearly all of the women had wet eyes. I was surprised to see Dad and Ron were hugging.

Rose and I were to be married as soon as my first Quidditch season was over. To be honest, I couldn't wait to truly call her my own.


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Fairytales Have Happy Endings, Right?**

_Epilogue - 17 years later_

"Nikolai Rowan Malfoy, if you don't get your lazy behind out of that bed this instant, so help me . . . I'm sending your father up to deal with you! You're going to make your brother and sister miss the train! And on Kenzie's first year, no less! Get. Up!"

Rose Malfoy pounded on her eldest son's closed bedroom door once more before it swung open to reveal a smirking Niko, his gray eyes alight with mischief.

Despite the platinum blonde hair atop his head and the fairness of his complexion, Niko always reminded Rose of her cousin, James Potter. The boy was like a miniature James. Of course, it didn't help that Niko spent most of his time at James's, since his best friend was James's son, Kaleb.

"Relax, Mum," Niko murmured. His hand shot out to pick up a tendril of his mother's fiery locks. "You're starting to go prematurely gray."

Rose took a deep, calming breath—something she often had to do when dealing with Niko. "I'll have you know, even though your grandmother had to deal with your Uncle Hugo, she has not a single gray hair upon her head. And your Great Grandmum Weasley had six boys—three of them being your Great Uncles Fred, George and Ron—under one roof at once. Us Weasleys' don't gray prematurely."

"Tell that to the silver in your hair." Niko chuckled. This was his favorite pastime as of late—making his best attempt to rile his mother up as far as she would go. He took a shot whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Rose threw her hands in the air with a loud sigh. Naturally, she knew he was joking. She had figured out his game long before he even found pleasure in it. He had been, after all, her son for fifteen years already. She knew him better than he knew himself.

"Just get your trunk, Simeon, and yourself downstairs in five minutes!" she called as she stalked away.

Niko shuffled back into his messy room and dragged out his haphazardly-packed trunk. Perched atop, Simeon "Sims" was sleeping in his cage. Niko had picked him out because he was flecked with brown and black and had a chipped beak.

As Niko hauled his trunk down the staircase, Sims shrilled and squawked. The poor bird did not like being bumped down each and every step, and his dislike showed.

Niko stopped long enough to cover his ears to the sharp sound. "You ruddy bird! We're almost to the bottom now! Give me just a minute and we'll be clear of the stairs!"

Rose shook her head. She hated that her son sometimes yelled at his owl, either when Sims was too loud or bit him. In fact, it was Scor who had talked her out of taking Sims back to Diagon Alley and giving him to a more deserving family. Scor had asked her to cut him some slack. Rose did, and, after a long talk from Scor, the yelling all but stopped, only returning when Niko was nervous or angry. She wondered which feeling was plaguing him.

"That boy of yours just loves to get on my last nerve," Rose murmured as she walked into the kitchen where the rest of her family was finishing up their breakfast.

"Why does he only become 'my son' whenever he's in trouble?" Scor asked with a chuckle. He sauntered over to where his wife was, pouring herself a second glass of coffee.

"Because you're his father, he's a boy, and none of our other children give us any problems—only Niko. Though he does manage to give us enough problems for the whole lot of them." Rose sipped her coffee.

"Show me the proof that he's my son," Scor replied with a smirk.

"Just take one look at him! The pair of you could be twins! There's all the proof you need!"

Scor merely laughed, slipping his arms around her waist. He bent his head, intending to kiss her beautiful lips, when he heard a little voice behind him.

"Ewie! Mummy and Daddy are going to kissy-face again!" Harper, Rose and Scorpius's four-year-old daughter peeked out from behind her tiny fingers.

Rose and Scor shared a laugh.

"Mummy, is it true that if you get a detention, Headmaster Longbottom forces you out into the Forbidden Forrest to hunt and kill a unicorn?" Kenzie looked up at her mother through the frizzy auburn bangs that were always falling in her face. She looked absolutely terrified at the thought.

"Nuna Corn?" little Bailey asked excitedly, clapping her hands and nearly dropping her favorite teddy bear. Blonde curls hid rosy cheeks and her brilliant blue eyes, but Bailey didn't care. She was only two, and, aside from her teddy bear, blankie and family, unicorns were her most favorite magical creature in the world. Rose and Scorpius had a bet that she would turn out just like Aunt Luna, complete with being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Rose gaped at her daughter. She never expected such a question from Kenzie, who, in her eyes, would always be her little girl, her first daughter.

Beside her, Scor cleared his throat, shaking his hand. "No, dear. Who told you that?" He eyed their second son, Caspian.

Under the scrutiny, Cass squirmed, wishing he could sink into his seat.

"Niko," Kenzie half-whispered.

At that moment, Niko strolled into the room, headed straight for the muffins. Rose and Scor glared at him. "What?"

Rose sighed, frowning at her son. "Nikolai, will you please stop scaring the living daylights out of your sister?"

"I can't help it, Mum. It's just so easy! The little twerp believes everything I say." He took a bite of his muffin and made a face. Blueberry was his least favorite. He glanced over to see his mother with her wand in her hand, knowing that she was the cause of the blueberry in his muffin, when he had definitely picked up one of the banana ones that she made for him.

"Niko, don't call your sister names," Rose scolds.

"Of course she does, son. You're her big brother. She looks up to you." Scor smiled at his daughter.

Niko scoffed. "Well, why can't she look up to Casper?"

"My name's not Casper!" Cass squeaked, outrage coloring his pale skin. He hated that nickname, absolutely hated it. And he knew Niko knew that. It was probably why he used it in the first place.

"Might as well be, little bro. Face the facts, you're practically a ghost—here, and at Hogwarts."

"Enough, Nikolai! Apologize to your brother and sister, and then eat your breakfast in silence. I don't want to hear another peep from you, do you understand? If not, well then Slytherin will be losing their Quidditch Captain this year."

Niko gawked open-mouthed at his mother, nodding quickly. "I'm sorry Kenzie. Don't listen to whatever comes out of my mouth, okay? Nine times out of ten, I'm just saying something to scare you. And Cass, I'm sorry for calling you Casper. You just need to speak up more. Then you won't seem so much like a ghost, okay?"

It wasn't perfect, but Rose knew that was the best apology Kenzie and Cass were going to get from their very stubborn older brother. She accepted that and went back to figuring out the chaos that was September 1st in every Wizarding home.

"Daddy, why can't I go to Hoggywarts?" Harper asked, her lower lip jutting out into a pout. They'd been over this with her before, and Rose knew they'd have to go over it again today, because Harper was just as stubborn as Niko was—and herself, for that matter. That she would freely admit.

Scor laughed nonetheless, and picked up his daughter. "It's because Mummy and Daddy need you and Bailey to stay home with us and make us not feel lonely or sad now that Kenzie, Cass and Niko have to go back to school. You can do that for us, can't you?" He smothered her cheeks with loud smooching kisses, earning giggles from the little blondie in his arms.

Bailey sucked her thumb, clutching tightly to her teddy bear, watching as her big sister, Harper, nodded animatedly.

Rose smiled at her family. She never imagined she'd be so happy, especially not all those years before, when neither of them knew they liked each other. It was hard to believe that three of their children were going to be off to Hogwarts in—Rose glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was way past time for them to go.

She rushed all five of her children in front of their fireplace.

"Alright, Kenzie, Cass and Niko, have you got all of your things? Are you ready to go?" When they all nodded, Rose continued. "You lot know the routine. Niko, you're first. Then Daddy, with Harper and Kenzie. Cass, you'll go next. And Bailey and I will be right behind you. Be sure to speak VERY clearly." She eyed Niko.

And with that, her family of seven stepped into the fireplace, their destination King's Cross.

Scorpius, Rose, and their children miraculously managed to make it to King's Cross with just under an hour to spare. Nonetheless, they were late for the famed Weasley-Potter send off. They hurried toward the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

Once they reached the barrier that served as the entryway to Platform 9 ¾,

the Malfoy children lined up with their trolleys. Niko ran straight at the wall, his trunk disappearing first, followed closely by his body. Cass didn't waste any time. He followed his brother onto the platform, though he did it at more of a speed walk as opposed to Niko's sprint.

"I'm scared, Daddy," came Kenzie's whisper. She hung back, terror freezing her limbs.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Baby Girl," Scorpius murmured, his voice soothing. He placed his hand lightly on her slumped shoulder. "Just walk straight at the wall."

"But what if I crash?" the poor girl squeaked.

"You won't crash, Kenz," Rose assured her daughter, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth. She remembered thinking the exact same thing when she was meant to go through the barrier for the first time. "Forget everything you know about solid walls. This wall is not solid. You'll go right through, onto the platform.

Kenzie looked unconvinced as she eyed the barrier. "Are you sure, Mummy? Papa Ron told me about the time Dobb-ily sealed the wall on him and Uncle Harry."

Rose had to laugh despite the unmentionable things she was imagining doing to her father for scaring his own granddaughter. When Kenzie was little, she loved hearing her family's stories. Her favorites were those featuring none other than the loyal house elf himself. He had famously become "Dobb-ily" when a five year old Kenzie couldn't remember the correct pronunciation of "Dobby." In fact, the name stuck with the rest of her cousins.

"If you'd like, Harper and I can go first, and show you that you won't be harmed." Scor shifted the giddy girl higher on his back.

Kenzie nodded, biting her lower lip nervously. Rose knew that was a trait that was passed down from her side of the gene pool. She was famous for biting her lip, proven whenever Scorpius called her on it—which happened often.

Scorpius leaned his head back, close to Harper's. "Are you ready, Monkey?"

Harper simply squealed, clapping her hands against his back.

Scorpius walked briskly towards the barrier. Rose could see that Harper was covering her eyes, but giggling loudly. Mid-giggle, they hit the wall and the sound was gone. They disappeared onto the platform, like Niko and Cass had done before them.

"There," Rose murmured, resting her hand against Kenzie's back. "Daddy's just gone through without a problem. Are you ready to try it? Bailey and I will be right behind you."

Kenzie frowned before taking a deep breath. "I can do this," she whispered. Rose was amazed at how much she was like her.

Kenzie gripped the handle of her trolley so tightly that her knuckles went white. She began her sprint towards the wall. As she neared it, her speed picked up. She hit the barrier at a full-on run, even faster than Niko had.

Rose was quick to follow. She cradled Bailey to her chest before walking straight at the wall. She was long past the worry she once shared with her daughter. The barrier had become just another passageway to her. Nonetheless, a familiar tingle coursed through her body. It was not unpleasant, more welcoming than anything. And for a moment, all she could see was white. But then she emerged on the other side, and she was met with the beautiful sight that was the Hogwart's Express. It looked exactly as she remembered it, as when she was a First Year, herself. She would bet it looked the same as when her parents, grandparents, and so on, were First Years as well.

"Are we all here, then?" Scorpius's voice was barely heard above the chattering on the platform.

Rose did a quick head count before nodding. She began scanning for their family. "Do you see them, Scor?"

"There's Aunt Hattie," exclaimed Kenzie, obviously over her previous fear of the barrier. Rose was amazed how resilient her daughter was.

Rose followed the direction Kenzie was pointing and was able to spot her favorite cousin and best friend with ease. After she and Scor helped their children load their school trunks onto the train, she herded them over.

"Rose and Scorpius are here, Alby," Hattie murmured to her husband of fifteen years.

"I can see that, love. I'm just having a word with our daughter. I will greet them in just a moment." Albus shot Hattie a smile before turning back to his youngest daughter, Kylie. "Now Kylie, I want you to know that I'll love you no matter what, but if you get sorted into Slytherin . . . Well, I'm afraid I'll just have to disown you."

Hattie smacked his arm. "Albus Potter!"

Albus cleared his throat. "Er . . . I'm only joking, love."

"Sure you are. Now apologize to your daughter. A girl's first year is stressful enough without her father going around, threatening to disown her if she gets a particular house. And then stop being rude, and say hello to your family."

"You haven't yet either, love," Albus foolishly pointed out. The situation between them was not yet an argument, but the tension was building.

Rose knew things hadn't been the same for them since Hattie had a miscarriage a few years after Kylie's birth. They had finally agreed to start trying for a third child again only a year before, and it didn't seem to have panned out yet.

Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Daddy is sorry, Kylie. If you're sorted into Slytherin, I can accept that. I still think you're more of a Ravenclaw, though. You've got your Mum's brain." Albus smiled at his daughter.

"Its okay, Daddy! I don't want to want to be a stinky Slytherin, anyway. I want to be just like you, Mummy and Zoey." She brushed her messy black bangs from her face. Kylie, unlike her big sister, Zoey, looked every bit like her father, with just a hint of her mother's caramel skin.

Rose and Scorpius shared a smile. Of all their immense family, they were closest to Hattie, Albus and their two girls. They were Zoey and Kylie's god parents, as Hattie and Albus were for Niko, Caspian, Kenzie, Harper and Bailey. They were the best of friends.

"How are you lot, girl?" Hattie asked as she pulled Rose into a hug. She kissed Bailey's soft blonde hair, earning a giggle from the two year old. Bailey reached for Hattie, who took her into her arms. "Hi there, cutie booty," she cooed.

"We're doing well. How about you? Any new god children on the way?"

Hattie shared a look with her husband. Rose was sure it wasn't a good look. That is, until Hattie and Albus both broke out in a smile.

"We're trying not to get too excited yet . . . but I just took a test this morning. I believe we're about two to three months pregnant." Her eyes shined with unshed tears of happiness.

Rose squealed, hugging her best friend again. She was pleasantly surprised with the news of a new baby. They had been through so very much in the past five years, so she knew it was a welcomed blessing.

"Congratulations mate," Scorpius murmured, shaking his best friend's hand.

"Oh, no congratulations yet, please," Albus stated. "Like Hattie said, we aren't getting our hopes up until she's out of the first trimester. That's when we lost . . ." He trailed off, his voice breaking as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, mate." Scorpius cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Hey, where's my god daughter?" he asked, looking around for Zoey.

"Here I am, Uncle Scorpius!" Kylie exclaimed. She had been deep in conversation with her best friend, Kenzie, but bounded over to where the two men stood, throwing herself into his arms. She wasn't as small as she used to be, and the force of the move caused him to take a step back.

Scorpius laughed. "Yes you are, Kylie Bear! Are you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?"

Kylie nodded against Scorpius's chest before pulling away. "I'm only joking, Uncle Scorpius. I knew you meant Zoey all along. I'm smart. Did I get you? Did I?"

"You did! I was completely fooled, K-Bear."

"Well she's definitely your daughter, Al," Rose said with a laugh.

"Was there any doubt, Rose Red? The poor girl looks just like him!" Rose and Hattie dissolved into a fit of giggles, as if they were tweleve again. Even Scorpius joined in.

"Oh, real funny, guys. Kylie, you're beautiful, no matter what these numpties say."

"I know, Daddy," Kylie chimed, a grin crossing her face.

"We never said you weren't beautiful, love," Hattie managed between giggles.

"Yeah, you'd make a lovely girl, mate," came Scorpius's contribution.

"Just let your hair grow out a bit more and you and Kylie can pass for twins." Rose ended with a loud laugh.

"I agree," Hugo murmured, chuckling. He and his wife, Janie, had joined the gathering with their daughter, Annissa, while they were making fun of poor Albus.

Annissa—Anni to her friends and family—was going into her second year. She was a Ravenclaw, though both of her parents had been Gryffindors. It would seem that either Hugo was really good at hiding the smarts he may have inherited from his mother—which was highly unlikely—, or the brains simply skipped him and went straight on to his daughter. Rose would bet it was the latter.

"Shut it, you lot," Albus grumbled.

"So where's Zoey?" Rose asked. She had to admit, she was curious. Usually, Zoey never left her parents' side until the last possible moment.

"She went to go find her bo-oyfriend," Kylie half-sang.

"Our little Zoey has a boyfriend?" Scorpius asked incredulously. It seemed as if, at least in his eyes, she would always be the little girl who adored him. It didn't matter that she had recently turned seventeen, and was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"It happened just before their sixth year ended," Hattie replied with a nod. "They've been owling back and forth all break. We even had him over for dinner a few times. He's a nice boy, though Alby likes to pretend otherwise."

"Well, who is it, then?" Rose asked, wondering if she knew the boy's parents.

"You'll never guess," replied Albus, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Bejimin Jones," Hattie said at the same time.

"Benji?! But Sammie never mentioned . . ." Scorpius and Rose shared a look. Of course Rose knew Benji's parents. Her god daughter was dating her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend's son.

When Benji was three years old, Samantha Souldaine married Alexander Jones. A year later, just before Samantha got pregnant with their first child together, Alex adopted little Benji, raising the boy as his own. Before that, Benji had his mother's maiden name. His mother made sure he would never be a Finnigan, despite the blood flowing through his veins. Adopting Benji was an admirable thing for Alex to do, and Benji had nothing but respect for the man as he grew up.

"I think they are trying to keep the relationship quiet until they're out of school," Hattie said with a smile.

"I disagree," Janie whispered. Her gaze fell upon Benji and Zoey, a little ways down the platform. They were very close, their lips mere inches apart and closing in.

"I'll kill him!" Albus growled.

"Whoa, mate, calm down! Don't overreact. There's probably a logical . . . And now they're kissing." Scorpius groaned inwardly.

Hattie took Albus's face in her hands, forcing him to look in her eyes. "They are both of age, darling. Leave them be!" Her tone suggested he had better do so.

Albus visibly relaxed, his eyes never leaving Hattie's hazel orbs. It was pretty amazing that even after having a child so young, they were still as in love with each other as the day they met.

Hugo made retching sounds. "If the two of you snog, I can't make any promises that I won't projectile vomit all over the both of you."

Rose laughed at her brother's colorful humor. There was once a time when she considered it embarrassing, since Hugo came from her gene pool. But with a son like Niko, her view on off-collar humor had to change. It was inevitable.

"Anni, you haven't said hello to your aunt and uncle yet," Janie reminded the girl who was hiding behind her parents. She herded Annissa forward.

"Hi, Aunt Rose, Uncle Scor," Annissa muttered quietly. She stared at the ground, as if she'd just found the most interesting thing in the world.

Rose thought it was weird that both one of her children and Hugo's only child were so shy. Caspian and Annissa came from a family where silence was unwelcome. It just didn't make any sense to her.

"I think you can do better than that, Anni Banani," Hugo murmured, urging her forward.

"Hi, Auntie Rose. I missed you." Annissa wrapped her arms around Rose's waist. Annissa's hugs were something Rose looked forward to at every family gathering. They were warm and full of such love that was surprising to have come from a little girl.

"Hi, honey," Rose replied with a smile. "I missed you as well. Are you excited for your second year?"

Annissa nodded, gulping. "I'm nervous, though."

"Trust me, Anni, you're going to do just fine," Scorpius assured her. "You remind me a lot of your aunt here. She was a bundle of nerves for an entire week whenever she went into a new year. But once she got used to her new classes, it was like she never left. You're going to do great. It's in your blood."

Anni hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Scor," she said with a smile.

Rose turned back to her brother and his wife. "Wow, Janie, she sure does look like you."

"Probably a good thing, love," Scor remarked with a laugh. "Can you imagine if she got her looks from Hugo?"

Rose shook her head, fake terror on her face. "Oh, the horror! Now I'm going to have nightmares."

Hugo simply smirked, running a hand through his barely-there fiery locks. He knew they were just joking. It was probably karma, after all the pranks he'd pulled on them.

"What's so funny?" asked Lily. She eyed the laughing adults as the rest of her family joined her.

"I am," smirked Hugo, hugging his favorite cousin.

Even though Hugo wasn't too happy with Lily's choice of a husband, he had learned to suck it up if he wanted his best friend in his life.

Hugo shook Lorcan Scamander's hand, though it was the last thing he wanted to do. Lorcan and his twin brother were Hugo's arch nemeses growing up. And when Lily and Hugo were separated in the Sorting Ceremony—with him going to Gryffindor, and her to Hufflepuff—, he couldn't help but feel as if he was losing his best friend. Things didn't get better when he realized Lorcan was a Hufflepuff as well.

"Ah, there are my nieces and nephews. Well, come on, then, give your Uncle Al a hug." Albus held his arms out to Lily and Lorcan's three children.

Wyatt, their youngest, was the first to leap into Albus's waiting arms. He wasn't tied down by luggage.

"Uncle Albus!" Wyatt cried excitedly. "Guess what!"

"What, kiddo?" Albus asked with a chuckle at his nephew's enthusiasm.

"I'm this many years old now!" The little boy held up four fingers.

"Wow! You're getting to be so old, kiddo! Pretty soon you're going to pass us grown-ups by!"

"Uncle Albus," Wyatt reprimanded with a giggle. "I grow older and you grow older. I won't ever pass you up, silly."

"That's right, buddy," Lorcan commended his son. He was amazed at how smart all of his children were.

"Hi, Uncle Albus," Kenlee murmured as she buried her head in her uncle's shoulder.

"Well, hello there, LeeLee Bug! Are you ready to start your first year finally? I can't believe you girls are eleven already!"

"We're not all girls, Daddy," Kylie reminded him.

Around the same time, Rose and Hattie got pregnant with Kenzie and Kylie, Lily, Freddie's wife, Addy, and Louis's wife, Avery, did as well. Avery gave birth to twins, one of them being the only boy out of the six children born. Their parents—particularly George and Ron—liked to joke that there was a long winter the year all six were conceived. It was brought up at every family occasion, much to the dismay of the couples and children.

"That's right," Albus consented.

"I can't wait to start!" Kylie piped up, not letting her younger cousin to answer.

"Well, Ryv has warned me of some things," Kenlee trailed off.

Lily glared at her son. She had been in Kenlee's place before, growing with an older brother who loved to torment her. James had told her downright awful tales of the goings on at the castle before her first year.

"Hey, don't look at me," Ryven exclaimed, holding his hands up. "I just told her the truth. It's not my fault she chose to be scared of it."

"I'm not scared!" Kenlee shouted at her brother, fuming. Ryven didn't know anything about how she reacted. Just because she seemed scared, that didn't mean she actually was. She was nervous, and that wasn't the same as being scared.

"Of course not, LeeLee Bug," Albus murmured, hugging his niece once more. "Hogwarts is nothing to be scared of. You've got Weasley blood in you. I promise you'll do great."

Once Albus released her, Kenlee went to join her two best friends, Kenzie and Kylie.

Kenzie leaned in to whisper, "Don't feel bad, Kenlee! Niko told me if I got detention, they would make me go out into the Forbidden Forrest and kill a unicorn. But Mum and Dad made him apologize. You should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless."

"I'm glad Zoey is nothing like Niko and Ryv!" Kylie added, looking relieved. "She's only said that it's a lot to take at first, but after a few weeks, we'll get into a routine, and it will get better."

Kenzie and Kenlee seemed comforted by the news that things would get better.

"So what house do you think you'll land?" Kenlee asked. She was curious if they wanted the same house as she did.

"Well, I know I don't want Slytherin," Kylie said quickly, glancing at her father. "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Mum and dad were in Ravenclaw, and Zoey got that house, too, so it would nice to be with her. And then Grandpa Harry and Grandmum Ginny were Gryffindors, so that might be fun as well."

"I want Ravenclaw," murmured Kenzie. "Mum and Dad fell in love in the common room, and I want that, too. Plus, I believe Grandmum Hermione was close to being put in Ravenclaw."

Kenlee frowned. Neither one of them wanted the house she wanted. But they shared reasoning. "I'd like Hufflepuff. It's in my blood."

The girls were so deep in thought that they didn't notice their gathering had attracted more people. Kylie and Kenlee's Uncle James and Aunt Sara had joined them with their two children.

James and Sara were about as different as a couple could be. The story between them was that when James was nineteen, he had a one night stand with one of his fans after his team won the Quidditch World Cup. Two months later, the fan's father showed up on James's doorstep. Turned out her father was Dean Thomas, James's father's friend. Dean informed James that his one night stand had resulted in a pregnancy. James stepped up and changed his ways. The two of them had been inseparable since Sara was four months pregnant with their first child.

"Hi, Uncle James," Kylie and Kenlee echoed.

"Hello, girls," James responded, flashing them a smile.

Kaleb, James's son, moved off to the side of the group, away from his parents, with his best friend, Niko. Rose suspected they were plotting what kind of trouble they were going to get into in the coming year, but she didn't have the heart to say anything.

Instead, she waved hello to Kaleb's little sister, Ashlynn.

"Hello, cutie," Hattie said with a smile at her niece.

Ashlynn, who always seemed to hate to be the center of attention, hid behind her father. This earned her a chorus of Awes.

"It's okay, Ashy." James turned around to coo to his daughter. "You know everyone here. You don't need to feel shy. They are all your family."

Ashlynn seemed to relax a bit, but still kept herself hidden behind her Daddy's leg.

Rose was amazed to see what a turnaround James had made since Ashlynn's birth. In just six short years of life, Ashlynn had changed her Daddy significantly, and for the better. He was a completely different person than the one she went to Hogwarts with. Gone was the brute womanizer. In his place, a father who loved his children. It was clear that Ashlynn was a Daddy's Girl. But what was more inspiring was the fact that one little girl could cause a change as great as she did. Maybe Kaleb and Sara had something to do with that, but seeing him with Ashlynn, it seemed she was the real miracle-worker.

Rose could find no words to express her thoughts on the matter, so she simply kept quiet, studying the rapport between the father and daughter.

"Hey, Sarah," Albus murmured, hugging his sister-in-law, careful not to jostle her in her very pregnant state. "It's a wonder you haven't popped yet."

The moment he said it, Sara and James' unborn child kicked and Albus felt it against his stomach. "Whoa there, little one. Wait until you're born to start beating me up. You wouldn't want to hurt your Mum, now would you?"

Laughter was shared throughout the group.

"May I?" Hattie asked, gesturing toward Sara's round belly. Sara nodded, and Hattie placed her hands upon her baby mound. The child within kicked at her hand. With shining eyes, Hattie asked, "When are you due?"

"We're due on Halloween," Sara replied, squeezing her husband's hand.

Hugo chuckled. "It's not going to be a baby. It's going to be a pumpkin!"

Rose groaned. Sometimes, she wished Hugo wasn't her brother. Other times, she wished he wasn't so thick. Her groan was echoed by Hugo's wife and his best friend.

"If your due date is less than two months away, then you must know what you're having, right?" Rose was curious.

James and Sara shared a glance. His grin spread slowly, splitting his face in half.

"She's going to be our second daughter," he said proudly. He had sure come a long way.

The women of the group—save for Sara—shared a chorused Awe.

"Have you lot thought up any names for my new niece?" Lily questioned. She picked Wyatt up, hugging him to her chest.

"We've decided to name her Taylor Christina Potter."

"That's adorable!" Hattie murmured. She desperately hoped her pregnancy would progress and she would deliver her third child. She wanted a boy, simply because they already had two wonderful girls. She wanted a son for Albus to bond with, like she had in Zoey and Kylie. But she knew Albus would be happy either way. He only wanted a healthy baby.

"Never fear, the party is now here!" Freddie and his family were still pretty far away—just steps from the barrier, yet Rose was able to hear him clearly. This was thanks to his brand new invention for his father's joke shop. It allowed two or more people to communicate over long distances without having to shout or move closer. He called it a "Voice-Thrower," but it was more complicated than that. With the device, you could pick and choose who got to hear what you were saying, no matter how close the people you didn't choose were to your recipient. Of course, it had been banned from Hogwarts almost from first production. Freddie made the mistake of inviting Headmaster Longbottom to his launch party. Nevertheless, sales of it were going great. Apparently, the children had found ways of smuggling them into the castle.

Freddie and his wife, Addy, joined the ever-growing group. Both of them were carrying a child, and they were followed by their oldest, Kaylee. Like Kenzie, Kylie and Kenlee, Kaylee was going into her first year at Hogwarts.

Since both of her parents' arms were full carrying her twin brother and sister, James helped Kaylee load her trunk onto the train.

"Wow! They have grown so much since the last time I've seen them!" Lily smiled at Micah while she tickled his exposed tummy. The little boy in Freddie's arms giggled loudly, a near-screeching sound.

"How is it she can sleep through that?" James asked of his god daughter—Micah's twin—, Maya.

Addy laughed. "She's Freddie's daughter?" she answered with a shrug.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" His grin suggested he knew she was joking.

"Are they two yet?" Rose asked. They looked it, but she could have been wrong.

Addy nodded. "Their birthday was just last week. We didn't have a party for them because they were both terribly sick. In fact, they are still getting over the last little bit of the cold. That's why Maya isn't awake right now. I was almost not sure if I could come today. Thought I might have to stay home with them. But they pulled through the worst of it, and here we are now."

"Sick little ones are never good," the mothers of the group agreed.

"Boy, I can barely tell them apart," Hugo murmured.

Rose really wished she could smack him sometimes. "Of course they do, you numpty. They're twins. Twins share the same DNA. Didn't you pay attention at all when you were at Hogwarts?"

Freddie laughed. "It's okay, Rosie. There's times when even I can't tell them apart, and I'm their father."

"Freddie!" Addy smacked her husband's arm.

"What? It's true! Except for the subtle differences, I can barely tell which is which." He grinned at his wife.

Freddie was unprepared when a second slap connected with the back of his head. "Ow! What the Hogwarts?" He whirled to see his twin sister standing with a hellion smirk.

Roxy was normally the level-headed twin. But whenever she got the chance to be sneaky, she did so. No one even realized she was there until Freddie turned to face her.

"What was that for, sis?"

"Don't joke about my adorable niece and nephew."

"Okay. I'm sorry!" Freddie's hands flew up to protect his face when Roxy raised her hand threateningly. She wasn't planning to hit him again. She merely wanted to show him who was boss.

"Where are my nephews?" Freddie asked, peering behind her.

Elliot, Roxy's oldest son, was pushing his cart over to where his father was. He was closely followed by his younger brother, Matthew. Matthew wasn't old enough for Hogwarts yet, but that didn't bother him. He liked the extra attention his parents could afford him whenever Elliot went off to school.

Freddie watched his brother-in-law help his nephew load his trunk onto the train.

"Wow, Rox. The boys have gotten so big! I remember when they were ye big." He held his hand level with his waist. Both Matty and Elliot were taller than the height he was showcasing.

Rose peered around her cousins. The two boys approaching their group looked almost identical—save for the difference in height. She had to do a double-take.

"Hey Roxy, are you sure you didn't have twins?" Al laughed at a joke only he got. Sometimes Rose wondered about her cousin . . . and her brother . . . and her family as a whole.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roxy asked as her husband, Lucas Cattermole, moved to her side. She threaded her fingers through his, distracted. Even after fifteen years, they were still going strong.

"He only meant that they look like they could be twins, love," Lucas explained.

"They take after their handsome Daddy," Roxy purred with a grin.

"I think I'm going to be sick," groaned Freddie.

"I can't believe the both of you!"

The shouting came from the left of the group. Rose could see that her son and Kaleb were looking pretty scared as their cousin, Layla Longbottom, tore into them. Her rant seemed to be about a boy, and Layla was right about that age. Rose would bet that Niko and Kaleb caused Layla to lose the boyfriend she had at the end of the previous school year. And if that was the case, well, the boys were in a lot of trouble. A woman scorned is one thing. A Weasley woman scorned is a whole world different.

Rose knew all about how Layla was feeling. Niko and Kaleb were the James and Freddie of their generation. And the gruesome twosome were absolutely terrible on their female cousins' boyfriends. So she could sympathize with her.

"Don't just stand there, Theo," Layla's mother, Molly, growled. "Go get her!"

Theo, Layla's father, jumped into action and went to retrieve his daughter. In his absence, Rose sidled up to her cousin.

"Molly, can I have a word?"

She nodded, and let herself be led away from the family a bit.

"Are you okay? You're normally such a gentle person. You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"I'm fine," Molly murmured, looking away. "Layla's just been impossible lately. She's spent the entire summer grumbling about losing her boyfriend thanks to Niko and Kaleb."

"That's not enough to cause a mood as foul as yours. Tell me what's going on, please."

Molly sighed, her eyes filling. "We've been trying for a baby brother or sister for Layla for almost a year now, and we haven't made any progress."

Rose hugged her older cousin. "Don't worry, Mollz, it will happen for you and Theo. You made Layla, so the both of you have the ability to produce a child. And when the time is right, when you least expect it, you will make another beautiful baby."

Molly nodded, knowing her wise cousin's words were true. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Everything okay over here, ladies?" Scorpius asked, joining them.

Rose smiled, and both women echoed a "yes."

The three of them went back to the group just as Victoire and Teddy walked up with two of their three children.

Nymphadora, Dory to anyone who didn't wish to be cursed, trailed behind her parents and younger brother Emerson. She was going into her third year and very excited.

Victoire and Teddy swung their youngest song between them. The three year old boy was ecstatic, giggling loudly. His favorite activity was to spend time with his parents.

"Where's R.J., Victoire?" Hattie asked, curious. Zoey and Remus Jr. had been the best of friends practically since they were born. This was most likely due to the fact that up until they were two, they were the only babies in the family.

Victoire merely scowled, shaking her head.

"He's probably off snogging Carly Walberg," Dory answered with a shrug. "Mum is angry because R.J. proposed over break." Gasps echoed through the group.

"Dory," her father warned.

"Mum doesn't think Carly is good enough. I second that."

"Enough, Nymphadora!" Teddy's hair shocked electric blue, signaling his temper.

Dory, a metamorphmagus just like her father and namesake, growled. Her normally bright purple hair went red, almost as if flames were licking the sides of her face, and her soft features turned sharp.

"Do not call me Nymphadora, Daddy!" Her hands flew to her hips and she glared at the man who gave her life. She had definitely inherited her father's temper, that was for sure.

"Hey mates!" Patrick Creevey called from a short distance away. He made his way over to his best friends, Niko and Kaleb, followed by his parents, Derrick and Lucy. It was a wonder Lucy could keep up, as she was very pregnant.

"Are you crazy, Luce?" Molly scolded her sister.

"What are you playing at?" Lucy's face showed her confusion.

"You're less than a week away from your due date, sis! You should have stayed home!"

"But I didn't want to. I had to see my baby boy off."

"Luce, Patrick is in no way shape or form a baby. He's six foot, for crying out loud! And I'm pretty sure Derrick could have gotten him off on the train by himself."

"I know, but a boy only goes off to his fifth year once," Lucy argued.

Molly put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I only want Baby Kellan to be safe. That won't happen if you go into labor here on the platform."

"Louis is a healer," Victiore murmured. "But he's not here yet."

"So Kellan will be his name, Lucy?" Rose asked.

Lucy nodded. "Kellan Landon Creevey. Isn't it adorable?"

Nods and murmurs of agreement spread through the group.

"Ah, there's Dominique," Victoire said. "My brother and sister will be late to their own funeral one day." She shook her head.

Dominique and her husband, Lee Jordan Jr. ushered their oldest son, Maddox, onto the platform.

"Where is my nephew, Dom?" Victoire asked her sister as she hugged her. Worry colored her question.

"He's at home with Mum. L.J was too sick to leave the house. It's a good thing he's not Hogwart's age just yet!"

"That poor baby! Maybe I'll send Emmy home with his Daddy and drop by? I'd love to see him. And I'm sure Mum would be pleasantly surprised."

"That sounds wonderful. He's been asking to see his favorite aunt lately."

"I'm his only aunt! Well, aside from Avery, that is."

"And you're still his favorite. Lucky you." The sister's shared a laugh.

As the Veela women laughed, Sammie and her husband, Alexander Jones, joined the now nearing record-breaking gathering. They were followed by their three children. Only Isaiah was old enough to go to Hogwarts. Noah was only seven, and Savannah, two.

Isaiah headed straight over to where his best friend, Caspian, was standing. The two of them began talking about something Rose couldn't hear.

"I remember us at that age," Sammie murmured from Rose's side.

Rose smiled in response. She remembered as well.

Rose gazed toward the barrier to see seven of her family members sprinting toward them. It seemed Louis and his family had arrived.

When they skidded to a stop, James chuckled. "Well, well, well. Who knew mister 'always on time' could be so late?"

"Shove off, Potter. You try living with five women and let's see how prompt you are."

Avery smacked her husband's arm. "It's your own fault we have four daughters, you know. It's the men whose genes decide the sex of a baby."

"You've got me there, love," Louis admitted. He kissed his wife deeply, momentarily forgetting where he was.

"Euck! Get a room!" Albus groaned.

"There are children around!" Rose muttered.

"Look at him go!" came Freddie's contribution.

James and Hugo whistled, while Dominique moaned, "My eyes are burning!"

The whole group laughed when they broke apart.

"Oh . . . my . . . Hogwarts! You guys are seriously kissing on the platform? It's bad enough that we have to see that at home, but did you really have to humiliate me too?" Louis and Avery's oldest daughter, Theresa—Reecey to her friends—, stalked off to the opposite side of the group. She was followed by her siblings, Taryn, and the twins, Timothy and Tiffany.

Louis and Avery followed them, pulling their youngest daughter, Tia, along.

"I wonder where Lysander is," Lorcan mused.

"I'm sure they'll be here, dear," Lily assured him.

Moments later, Lysander rushed onto the platform with his two sons, Vincent and Viktor, and his wife, Michelle. She looked every bit like her father, Viktor Krum.

Vincent, their oldest boy, was the only one attending Hogwarts this year, so they only had to load one trunk before hurrying over.

"We were beginning to think you lot weren't going to make it in time," Lorcan told his brother.

"Vince remembered only at the last moment that he didn't pack one of his books. He couldn't remember where he last had it. And, of course, his stubborn self refused to admit it and ask for help."

"Ah, he takes after his uncle then, eh?" Lily smirked at her husband.

"Ha ha, very funny. You still love me, and that's all that matters."

Before Rose knew it, it was time for the children to board the train. Each parent said their goodbyes to their children. Rose called Niko, Cass and Kenzie to her side.

"Niko, don't get into too much trouble, please. I don't want another owl from Professor Longbottom detailing an elaborate prank you've pulled. Just keep yourself in line, yes?" Niko nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Cass, second year was one of my favorite years. I know you're going to do great." Rose hugged her son.

"And Kenzie, you have nothing to worry about. Whichever house you are placed in will be a perfect fit. The Sorting Hat has been at it for generations upon generations. It knows what it's doing. Don't forget to write to us! We want to hear all about your first year!" Rose kissed the top of her daughter's head before stepping back to watch her children board the train.

As Albus and Hattie said goodbye to their youngest, they couldn't help but notice that they were missing a child. Zoey still hadn't come to see her parents when the train's whistle blew.

Once the train began to move slowly down the track, Albus's temper took off. He turned around in search of Sammie, sure her son was the reason Zoey forgot to say goodbye. But he was wrong. Zoey hadn't forgotten. She simply hadn't boarded the departing train, and neither had her boyfriend.

No, Albus's little girl was standing right there, a short ways away, her hands on Benjamin's chest, as if she was holding him back. Albus's eyes wandered to the man standing behind his daughter. He was familiar, but Albus couldn't seem to place him.

Albus wasn't the only person watching the scene unfold. Rose had felt an urge to look in the direction of her god daughter. Once she was past the initial shock of seeing Zoey and Benji still on the platform while the train left the station, she studied the other people around them.

A woman and three little girls—one only a few months old— braved the brisk September weather to send off one of their own. But they weren't alone. A man—the one man who haunted Rose's nightmares—stood beside them, a dangerous smirk on his face. Rose know that smirk, that man. She would never forget him, could never forget him. He was her tormentor, her first boyfriend, the one who tried to kill her when she was at Hogwarts. He was Killian Finnigan.

Rose was moving before she made the conscious decision to. She was thankful for having handed Bailey off to Hattie when they arrived.

As Rose neared, she could hear snippets of the conversation going on between the people she loved and the one she hated so very much.

Rose didn't have to look behind to know that she was followed by Sammie, Albus and Scorpius. She knew them. She knew that they would make the connection and have her back.

"No, babe. He isn't worth going to Azkaban over." Zoey still had her palms flat against his chest as she begged him to listen.

"I'll say it again, son," came Killian's gruff voice. Obviously he had figured out Benji was his son. "I'm really proud of you." His eyes raked over Zoey's backside.

Rose caught the movement and saw red. How dare he look at her god daughter in that way? She was half his age, for Merlin's sake! She picked up speed, hell-bent on making him pay.

"You're just like me, boy. That girl you've got there, she's one hot little number, that's for sure." He took a step closer, licking his lips.

Zoey allowed Benji to pull her behind his body. She definitely didn't like the attention Killian was giving her.

"Have you hit that yet, boy? Tell me you have! Is she any good in bed?" Killian stepped forward with each question.

Even from the distance she was at, Rose could see Benjamin's resolve break. It was like watching a twig snap in half.

Benji threw his fist at his father. Unfortunately, Killian, who was expecting a confrontation, already had his wand out of his pocket and pointed straight at the space between his only son's eyes.

Within seconds, Benji dropped to the ground, writhing and screaming in agony. Zoey screamed as well, and knelt next to her boyfriend.

Her scream mixed with Rose's, "No," and echoed throughout the platform. Heads turned and parents disapparated with their small children.

Rose reached them, but blew right past to tackle Killian to the ground. The motion knocked his wand from his hand, effectively ending the concentration needed to hold the curse. Benji's moans of pain subsided.

Rose knocked Killian onto the track, still straddling him, her wand poking his throat. "Give me one bloody reason to use this, you sorry piece of scum," she growled.

"Well, hello there, Rosy," Killian groaned. "Careful now, your husband is watching. He might get the wrong idea and you don't want that, do you?"

"Shut it, Finnigan," Scorpius growled as he pulled his wife up, her wand never leaving its intending target. In fact, it was joined by at least ten others.

Sammie was frantic as she fawned over her son. "What curse did he use?" she asked her son.

Benji was still catching his breath, so Zoey answered for him. "It was the Cruciatus Curs. I've never seen it used before! It was horrible! Benji, are you sure you're okay?"

Benji nodded, getting to his feet slowly.

Once she was sure her son was okay, Sammie stalked over to where Killian was backed against a wall by the wands trained on him.

"How dare you curse your own son?" she asked, slapping Killian as hard as she could. "You make me sick!"

Killian laughed, as if he didn't care about the wands pointed directly at his face. He kept on laughing until, with Alex's help, Benji made his way over.

"Don't worry, dear old DAD. Unlike my mother, I'm not going to physically assault you. Because I believe you'll get what's coming to you. But I will say a few words. First off, I am NOTHING like you. I don't have to beat my girlfriend to like me. Yes, I heard all the things you did. That's you, not me. Secondly, you are not now, nor will you EVER be my father. I have a father who is ten times the man you'll ever be. You are nothing to me. If you come near me again, well, let's just say I'm well-acquainted with over half of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic. Blimey, the head of the entire department is my girlfriend's grandfather, and ninety percent of her family have gone into the field as well. Enjoy your new life, Killian. Send the Dementors my regards, would you?"

Benji walked away slowly, never looking back. It was clear he made his peace with the situation, and for that, Rose was glad. Ever since Sammie told him the full story of his real father, Rose could see it weighing on him, haunting him. With his speech, Benji was able to let go of every thought and worry about becoming like the man who fathered him.

Lily came forward to arrest Killian. Together with a few of her fellow Aurors—Albus, Hugo, Theo, and Roxy—, she was able to disapparate him straight to Azkaban, where he would await his trial.

The moment they were gone, an audible sigh was heard to Rose's right. She turned to see the woman with the three little girls, whom were now terrified at having to witness their father taken away.

"I-I never thought he would be out of our lives," she whispered, bending to hug her daughters to her chest, soothing their cries.

Rose had no clue the woman's name, but she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You're free now."

The woman laughed. "I'll never be free. He'll be out in a few years. He'll come for us. And he'll blame me for a few years. He'll come for us. And he'll blame me for not stopping you. But I couldn't! Not when he puts his hands on Daisy last week. He thought I wouldn't notice, but I saw the bruises. I saw the way she kept her eyes on the ground and flinched whenever he was near. I couldn't let him keep hurting my babies! I couldn't let him . . ." She trailed off, her sobs overtaking her words.

"Lindy, you can't let him back in your life," Alex warned. It would make sense that he knew who she was—he was three years younger than Sammie and so was Lindy, apparently.

"Alex is right," Rose agreed. "You owe it to your daughters to keep them safe. Killian is not safe. You can see that, right?" Rose was worried Lindy would allow that monster back into her daughters' lives. She made it her goal not to let that happen. "We will help you. You don't have to raise your girls on your own."

"Why?" Lindy croaked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping us? Why do you care?"

"Because I was once one of his victims," Rose began. "Killian led me to believe he loved me. But all he wanted was to get in my pants. I didn't let him, and that's when he got violent. He tried to kill me when I was fifteen. That's how he got to Azkaban the first time."

"He's been there before? Oh Merlin, what have I done?"

"You let yourself be fooled by the façade he puts on. It's happened to others before you."

"My son is a result of that façade," Sammie added. "Killian forced himself on me when I was fifteen. I don't hate my son, I hate his father. Keep him away from your girls. There's no telling what he will do." Sammie hugged her new friend.

When everything finally settled down, Zoey realized they'd missed the train. She was visibly upset by the news, leading her family to believe there was a second threat.

"What? What is it?" Worry clouded Benji's words.

"The train! We've missed it!"

Benji stared at her for a moment before busting out laughing, the movement wreaking havoc on the residual pain he was feeling.

"You truly are a Ravenclaw, aren't you, babe?" He slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Zo. We'll send Professor Longbottom an owl, and then apparate you both to Hogsmeade." Hattie soothed her daughter's worries.

"That's my god daughter," Rose murmured, a grin splitting her face. What was left of the group chuckled before dispersing.

Rose took her daughter from Hattie's arms. "Ready to go home, Bailey Boo?"

Scorpius put Harper back up onto his shoulders. She giggled, squealing with excitement. Apparating was her favorite means of travel.

Once they had their children together, Scorpius took Rose's hand in his, and the pair of them turned on the spot, their destination: home.

**The End**


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Chapter 9: The End, or Is It?**

**A/N****: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read (and wait for me to finish) my first ever Harry Potter fanfic! And thank you to those who stuck with me through the year it took me to write it! It was a thrill, and it has made my writing better. I hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing for you!

Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to the real reason I decided to add this special chapter. I know that I introduced loads of new characters in the epilogue of this story. Well, I wanted to make it easy for you to figure out which child went to which parents. So this is sort of my version of a family tree. I'm also going to be telling you lot who, at least for the purpose of this story, each of the Next Gen characters married, and giving you a bit of an insight as to how I see some of the new character's personalities and a few other things I deem interesting about them. So let's begin with what you should already know!

Together, _Rose Weasley_ and _Scorpius Malfoy_ have five children:

**Nikolai "Niko" Albus Malfoy** is a teenager—which is all the description I need in my head for the way he acts. You guys might want more, though. He looks just like his father, with platinum blonde hair that he keeps shaggy, and piercing grey eyes. He is fifteen years old, a proud member of Slytherin, and their star Chaser. Quidditch is his favorite thing, especially over school, and I feel that the sport is the only reason he attends. Niko is competitive and sarcastic but he has a soft side. Not many people get to view it, but his parents consider themselves lucky when they get the chance to see him playing tea party with his two youngest sisters.

**Caspian "Cass" Roman Malfoy** is Niko's polar opposite. Where Niko is popular, Cass is an outsider. He's timid and afraid most of the time, but he will stand up to protect any of his family. He has a heart of gold and it shines through. Despite being so shy, Cass manages to have more luck with the girls than his brother, which should make absolutely no sense, but it does. It's due in part to the fact that Niko, Kaleb, and Patrick are always pulling pranks and humiliating the girls they like. But the thing about Cass is that he isn't too interested in girls yet. He is twelve years old and in Hufflepuff with his very best friend, Isaiah, who is Sammie's second oldest son. Cass has strawberry blonde hair, his father's nose and ears, and his mother's azure eyes. His grandfather, Ron, swears up and down the boy looks just like him, and has done so since the day he was born. Cass is wicked good at potions and arithmancy. He also loves to study the stars.

**Kenzie Jean Malfoy** was her parents' first daughter. Rose always wanted a little girl to dress up and play with, and she thought she finally got that a year after Caspian was born. But Kenzie is every bit her mother's clone, right down to the famed Rose Rant—only Scorpius calls it her Kenzie Rage—, and she never wanted to play with the dolls her Mum bought for her. Kenzie would rather play with Niko's toy broom, or Caspian's potions play set. Before the age of eight, Kenzie could already recite Hogwart's: A History from memory. Her parents were pleasantly surprised with this knowledge, the fact that their daughter was bloody brilliant. They had an idea of which house she would be sorted into, and they were quite right. Kenzie is only eleven in the epilogue, only getting ready to begin her first year at Hogwarts. But I see her, without a doubt, being sorted into Ravenclaw. Even though she's academic, that doesn't mean I don't see her having some sort of a future on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, as either a Beater or a Seeker, because Kenzie is full of surprises. She is best friends with Albus and Hattie's daughter, Kylie, Lily and Lorcan's daughter, Kenlee, Freddie and Addy's daughter, Kaylee, and Louis and Avery's daughter Tiffy. All five women were pregnant at the same, and delivered within weeks of each other, with Kylie being the youngest and Tiffy the oldest. It was by sheer coincidence that they named their daughters so similarly. (Actually, I couldn't decide on a name for Kenzie, as I like Kenlee, Kaylee, Kylie AND Kenzie, so I figured I use them all in one way or another, and Tiffy is the same age…I didn't want her left out). The girls like to call themselves the Fab Five.

**Harper Lilyana Malfoy** is Rose and Scor's fourth child and second daughter. In Harper, Rose got the girly girl she had been waiting for. Harper is four years old and the biggest daddy's girl around. She looks just like Scor, right down to his gray eyes, though hers have specks of blue smattered about. She loves dolls, rainbows, unicorns and her family. Harper's dreams are to one day become princess to all the people in the world, not just her Daddy. Harper was named after her god mother Lily, and she loves her almost as much as she loves her Mummy and Daddy.

**Bailey Ginevra Malfoy** is her parents' youngest child. She is two years old and carries around her baby blanket and her favorite purple teddy bear wherever she goes. She has her father's platinum blonde hair and her Grandfather Ron's brilliant bright blue eyes. She is very smart for her age, and Scor has made a bet with Rose that if she doesn't get sorted into Ravenclaw when it's her turn to go to Hogwarts, he will do every single house chore until the day they leave this world. Rose agreed to the bet, predicting that her daughter was more of a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw. Bailey likes to get out of her room and roam the house at night. Rose even found her once in the garden, amidst the newly bloomed flowers. When asked why she was out there in the middle of the night, twenty-eight month-old Bailey replied, "Pretty, Mummy," gesturing to the flowers. Rose and Scor keep a better watch on her after that. Her best friend is Sammie's daughter, Savannah.

Despite starting very young, _Albus_ and _Hattie_ only have two children, though they did just find out that they are expecting. Their two children are:

**Zoey Breanna Potter** is seventeen years old in the epilogue scene. She is a Ravenclaw, just like her parents were. And she's madly in love with Benji Jones, regardless of her father's feelings on the matter. Rose, her god mum, once told her the story of how her father, Zoey's Great Uncle Ron, hated Scorpius, but finally saw that he was nothing like his father. Zoey has confidence that her father will do the same. Zoey has inky black hair and freckles. She has her mother's olive skin and brilliant smile.

**Kylie Rose Potter** is eleven and I see her going into Ravenclaw like her big sister. She looks up to Zoey, and takes the advice Zoey is happy to give. They have an amazing bond. Kylie is the oldest of the Fab Five.

_Lily Potter_ and _Lorcan Scamander_ married and have three children:

**Ryven "Ryv" Matteo Scamander** is twelve and a true Gryffindor at heart. He has his grandmother's whimsical flare, and is planning on going into the family business—studying mysterious and strange creatures. Ryv tends to keep to himself, unless his cousin, Cass, invites him to study with himself and Isaiah. It isn't often, and it's mostly for Care of Magical Creatures, but those times, Ryv gets a chance to feel needed. Cass doesn't realize that he doesn't include his cousin, but Ryv doesn't mind. Most of the time, he prefers to be alone.

**Kenlee Luna Scamander** is eleven and one-fifth of the Fab Five. She is the quietest of the group, but also the one with the best ideas. Kenlee would be best suited in Hufflepuff, the house her parents were placed in.

**Wyatt Justice Scamander** is four. He is a Mama's boy and tends to freak out if Lily is not within sight. The only person who can calm him is his grandmother, Luna. Luna often babysits him when Lily and Lorcan have to work.

_Hugo_ met and fell in love with _Janie McLaggen_, Cormac's youngest daughter. They have one child:

**Annissa "Anni" Mikayla Weasley** is twelve and in Gryffindor. She has dirty blonde hair and her father's freckles. Anni is outspoken, and not afraid to tell any of her cousin's off.

_James_ knocked up Dean Thomas's daughter, _Sara_, during one of his famed one night stands. When he found out about the pregnancy, Dean went straight to his old friend, Harry, and informed him. They made James marry Sara, even though they both hardly knew each other. The first few years of their marriage were hard on them, what with the new baby and getting on each other's nerves. But eventually, James fell for his wife. They have two children in the epilogue scene, but Sara is pregnant with their third, another girl they plan on naming **Taylor Christina Potter**.

**Kaleb Jason Potter** is fifteen. He's purely Slytherin. His best friends are Niko and Patrick, Lucy and Derrick Creevey's son. Niko normally claims all of the glory for the pranks they pull, but Kaleb is actually the mastermind. Kaleb and his cousin, Layla, have a feud going on between them that begun when they were little. Neither of them remember the reason, but they argue every time they are in each other's presence nonetheless.

**Ashlynn "Ashy" Kyra Potter** is six and particularly small for her age. This is partly caused by the fact that she was born nearly two months premature. Ashy's favorite person in the whole world is her Daddy. James loves this fact.

_Freddie_ married his Hogwart's Sweetheart, _Addy Daniels_. Together, they have three children, including one set of fraternal twins.

**Kaylee Mylynne Weasley** is eleven and going into her first year at Hogwarts. I see her as a Ravenclaw, even though her parents were in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, respectively. Kaylee is very bright and has a photographic memory. She is normally the loudest of the Fab Five, and is the second oldest of the five girls. She wears her heart on her sleeve.

**Micah Elijah Weasley** is two years old. He has a twin sister that looks almost exactly like him. His favorite activity is watching his parents do magic.

**Maya Emily Weasley** is also two years old. She is younger than her twin brother by three minutes. They both have their own language.

_Roxanne_ married _Lucas Cattermole_, son of Alfred Cattermole. His grandmother once told him the story of the day a strange man took polyjuice potion to get inside the Ministry of Magic, and managed to save her life and the life of his father in the process. Lucas didn't know that man was Roxie's Uncle until after they were married, while Ron knew the day he met him. How could he not? Lucas looked every bit like his grandfather. Together, they have two sons:

**Elliot Reginald Cattermole** is thirteen years old, and a Gryffindor. He is named after his Great Grandfather.

**Matthew "Matty" Arthur Cattermole** is eight years old in the epilogue scene. Matty is Elliot's twin in looks alone.

_Molly Weasley, the second_ married _Theo Longbottom_, Neville and Hannah's only son. Together, they have one child and one on the way, though they don't realize it.

**Layla Marie Longbottom** is fifteen and a Gryffindor. She has a long-standing feud with her cousin, Kaleb, and never manages to let him forget it. Layla has a temper that would rival even her Uncle Ron's. She is the firecracker of her generation. But it's all an elaborate ruse. Layla secretly believes she's in love with her cousin, Zoey's, boyfriend, despite the fact that Benji has only shown kindness toward her, not infatuation. In the last scene, she is having a go at her cousins for two reasons. First, they caused her to lose her first boyfriend. Second, the method they used to cause her to lose it was to tell him that she was in love with Benji and not him. She has an ongoing feud with Kaleb Potter.

_Lucy_ managed to land _Derrick Creevey_, the most well-known Auror of his generation. They also have one child and one on the way. The difference between her pregnancy and her sister's is that she is progressed enough to know that she will be having a second son, that she will be naming **Kolton Landon Creevey**.

**Patrick Kellan Creevey** is fifteen and Kaleb and Niko's best friend. Like them, he is also in Slytherin, and they share a dorm with one other housemate. Patrick is the muscle of the trio. He is nearly six feet two inches and built like a Muggle linebacker, which comes in handy because he is one of the Slytherin Beaters.

_Dominique_ married _Lee Jordan Jr_. Together, they have two children:

**Maddox Anthony Jordan** is thirteen and in Gryffindor.

**Lee "L.J." Jordan III** is nine.

Even though they weren't featured much at all in my story, without a doubt, I believe _Victoire _and_ Teddy Lupin_ married each other. They have three children in the epilogue:

**Remus "R.J." John Lupin Jr. **is seventeen and going into his final year at Hogwarts. He is, of course, a true Gryffindor. He was born only a few months after Zoey.

**Nymphadora "Dory" Andromeda Lupin** is thirteen and in Hufflepuff, just like one of her namesakes was.

**Emerson "Emmy" Davis Lupin** is three years old and one of the cutest little boys ever.

_Louis_ met a curious girl in his final year at Hogwarts. Her name is _Avery_, and they've been together ever since. They have five children, including a set of fraternal twins.

**Theresa "Reecey" Merilynn Weasley** is fourteen and in Slytherin.

**Taryn Mercy Weasley **is thirteen and in Ravenclaw.

**Timothy "Tim" Merick Weasley** is eleven and would be placed in Gryffindor. His twin sister Tiffy and he are nothing alike. In fact, they constantly argue.

**Tiffany "Tiff" Meridith Weasley** is eleven and would be placed in Ravenclaw. She is the oldest of the Fab Five. She is also the most evil of them. Tiffy speaks her mind whenever she wants to.

**Tia Merissa Weasley **is six.

_Sammie Souldaine_ married _Alexander Jones_ when Benji was three. Alex adopted Benji after only a year of marriage. They have three children in addition to Benji:

**Isaiah Kevin Jones** is twelve, a Hufflepuff, and Caspian Malfoy's best friend.

**Noah Isaac Jones **is seven.

**Savannah Vanessa Jones **is two and Bailey's best friend.

_Lysander Scamander_ married Victor Krum's youngest daughter, _Michelle_. They have two sons:

**Vincent Ryver Scamander** is a fourteen year old Gryffindor.

**Viktor Roman Scamander **is ten and named after his grandfather.

When _Killian _got out of Azkaban, he met and married _Lindy Lumak._ Together, they have four daughters (originally, I was going to make it to where he only has girls, because of how he's treated them. But since Benji is a boy, that theory goes out the window):

**Daisy Renee Finnigan** is eleven and going into her first year at Hogwarts. I see her as a Hufflepuff, because her stressful childhood has made her shy, yet she would do anything to keep her sisters and mother from harm.

**Wendy Jennifer Finnigan**is seven.

**Piper Robin Finnigan **is three.

**Janet Poppy Finnigan** is two months.

And that's all folks! If you took the time to read all of that, you are my hero! Once again, thanks for reading! Subscribe to me! I have a few more fanfic ideas! One of those being another Scorose, which is my favorite ship!

~Alohomora Addy, signing off :p


End file.
